Pokemon Sketch
by ran0neechan
Summary: A young girl living in the Sinnoh region decides, after a certain incident, to stop studying under Rowan and enter the Pokemon world on her own. She meets new people, and captures new Pokemon while on her journey to become a Pokemon Researcher. OCxAsh.
1. Charizard Man and the Lake Verity Spirit

The Starly flying by gracefully kept adrift on the steady wind, twirling around one another, like they were playing a child's game of tag. As the Combee below happily pollinated flowers for their mother and Queen, Vespiquen. I took a pencil in hand and sketched all I could observe from these magnificent creatures, carefully detailing a profile of them for future reference.

My name is Crista Knowles, I study Pokémon in order to become more familiar with them. Someday I hope to stand beside them, understanding their behavior like a family. but for now I can only pretend to know Pokémon as I watch contests on TV, and fierce battles between visiting travelers.

Professor Rowan, a specialist on Pokémon evolution, has suggested several times that I adopt a Pokémon from his laboratory, but I'm not sure about leaving out on a journey as a Trainer yet.

"Whoa!" I gasped. A Charizard landed opposite to me at Lake Verity, it sparked confusion and curiosity as I realized the Pokémon was way out of region.

I ran along the lakes edge to get a better look, maybe my eyes were deceiving me. When I got closer I could make out a man as his side. The man was kicking a small figure into the dirt. I grew irritated as I decided the small figure could be a Pokémon. Eventually my suspicion was confirmed as a red shaft of light summoned the small thing into a Pokéball.

"HEY!" I called out as the man threw the Pokéball, full-force, into the lake. I stomped forward and kicked him to the ground.

"That Pokéball," I gasped for breath, "had a Pokémon inside of it, right?"

"Yeah, what the heck is your problem kid! That thing was useless anyway" he tossed me aside.

I punched him.

"That 'thing' is a living Pokémon!" I yelled. With the man in shock I turned my attention to the lake. I took in a lung-full of air and jumped in.

Upon entering I opened my eyes only to see the blur of water whizzing past. With lightening reaction I kicked my feet repetitively to reach the dirt that laid at the bottom of the lake. Then I searched the lakebed for anything resembling the Pokéball. My lungs were running out of breath. I began to pull at things- anything to find it. And after torturing my lungs with jailed air, my head felt light and horribly strained. In reaction to the pain the breath seeped from my mouth faster.

At last it was in my grasp. I used full force on the lake bed to rocket to the surface, but the water level was deeper then I remembered. I couldn't take it. The thought that I couldn't resurface set off a full scale panic. My legs frantically kicked, but I doubt the effort was taking me anywhere. I couldn't stop or change it, every move was off of instinct, it wiped my mind clean of coherent thought.

After awhile my instincts gave in, I was sinking. I reflexively inhaled pure water and the shock effected every nerve on my body. My throat tightened and all airways burned as water filled the empty places.

I watched the blur of light once again. Giving up brought upon an odd feeling of serenity. The burning could be ignored, but my body felt heavy. So heavy. My mind must have been giving up, because sleep was calling. I couldn't scold myself not to, so I let it overtake me.

* * *

Bristles of fur tickled my cheek waking me to a group of Bidoof. When I stood up however they all fled. A sensation in my hand caused me to lift and inspect it, the Pokéball was safely in my grasp. I stared off at Lake Verity where I should have died. Though my head ached, all other pain and exhaustion had strangely vanished. Suddenly two lights, blue and yellow, split from the lake into different directions. Another light, a pink one, came and seemed to greet me then it dipped back into the center of the lake.

*The lake spirits saved me?* I thought. I stared at the Bidoof's who were now at a short distance.

*Come to think of it, there were no other Pokémon in the lake were there?*

I clenched the Pokéball and took off in a sprint for Sandgem Town. It wasn't as close as Twinleaf, but it had a Pokémon Center. As I ran Professor Rowan, who had been working nearby, took notice of my item and shouted, "Crista! Wait!"

I continued running until I reached the Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy can you take care of this Pokémon?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yes Ma'am, and I'll have it back to you in a jiffy" she cheerfully snatched it then walked away. Professor Rowan entered, took a moment to catch his breath, and found me. We sat and I explained what had happened at Lake Verity.

"Miss" Nurse Joy called.

"Is it okay?" I asked.

"Yes, but this Pokémon is not registered to you. I'm sorry but it's against the law for me to hand Pokémon to people who are not their trainers."

I sighed and looked to the Professor for some sort of hope.

"Nurse Joy, Crista knows who the owner is, and under my supervision we'll gladly take that Pokémon back to him"

"Very well then, Professor," with a warm smile she relinquished the Pokéball to Rowan. We then set out to find the Charizard man.

Around Route 202 outside of Sandgem Town surprise shook us as a strong fire blasted over the trees a few yards away. Immediately afterwards it was doused by a shot of water. When we arrived at the scene, we found who we were looking for. He was training his Charizard over a large pond with a Kingdra. Professor Rowan held the Pokéball to his face and asked, "this Pokémon was thrown away, I'm assuming it is yours?"

"Tch, yeah, what of it?"

"If you don't want it either trade it for another, or release it" I growled sternly. He was taken aback to see me again. I nearly smirked when I noticed the newly developing bruise on his cheek.

"Then what Pokémon you got?" He grinned.

"I'm not a trainer.." I downheartedly bit my lip.

"Heh, I'll tell you what, if you can beat me with that Pokémon I'll release it" he smirked and brought a dagger stare to my eyes, "on two conditions, you have to face my Vibrava and~ if I win Professor Rowan here has to give me a Pokémon" He snickered. I waited for Rowan to react.

"Boy, you don't seem to live in this region, how is it that you know my name?" Rowan shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I studied up on just about all the Professors back in Johtos Poké Schools"

"You've come a long way then"

"All for the sake of Pokémon" he smirked then turned to me, "now kid, I'll give you an hour to be back here and ready" he tapped the watch wrapped around his wrist. I nodded and strode off with Rowan following.

"Crista, are you sure about this?"

"No"

"A.. ahem"

"Gesundheit" I replied, thinking he sneezed.

"Then what are you planning?"

"I'm planning on not letting you down, Professor!" I rolled my shoulder around then dashed away, "meet me at Lake Verity with some healing items!"

Rowan complied with a small wave to show he agreed.

After returning to Lake Verity I found my satchel and sketchbook.

"Same as I left it" I gathered up my things, and strapped the satchel over my shoulder.

"Crista!" Rowan called.

"Professor!" I signaled out waving happily to get his attention. He jogged to me then handed off five Potions and six Full Heals.

"A.. Alright!" I hesitantly threw the Pokéball into the air and watched as a Pokémon took shape in front of me.

Blue with stubby fins on each side of it's face, a round silver nose with a body like a eel, and scales all around.

"Dratini," Rowan gasped, "They're rare, I've only studied a few."

"Then why try and kill it?" I shuddered. The Pokémon shook from fear.

"Foolishness. Dratini is a rarity but that does not mean it has great strength. He must have discovered this and labeled it useless." He sighed. I leaned down, reached my hand out, and coaxed it with soft words.

"Dratini, I'm sorry you were treated badly." I looked over to the Lake. "Your owner had thrown your Pokéball into the Lake while you were still inside," I smiled, "but, you're safe now". The Dratini still shuddered. I sighed.

"Dratini if you want to be set free I have to win a battle against your trainer, with you facing his Vibrava. Don't you wanna be free?" I cracked a smile. The Dratini moved forward no longer shaking and gave an approving glare.

* * *

I started off with training in the water.

"Tini" I called out Dratini's new nickname, "Vibrava is an Air, Dragon, and Ground type Pokémon so what I want you to do is avoid coming out of the water."

*I'm not sure, but teaching her contests moves may help,* I sighed, "I watch too much TV. Now, use Twister" I called. Tini cried out then spun rapidly in the water, creating a small hurricane.

"Ok!" I approved. The tornado stopped and Tini swam towards me for the next command.

"That was incredible!" I praised. Tini jumped as I brought upon a joyful hug.

* * *

The hour was nearly over, and after a stop at the Pokémon Center we were ready for anything.

"Professor?" I asked.

"Yes, Crista?"

"How can you tell if a Dratini is a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not exactly sure but, by it's behavior I'm sure it's a girl"

"Awesome," I stared at the Pokéball with happy thoughts dancing in my mind.


	2. Uno, Duo, Trio!

"This match is between uh, um.." Rowan stopped, and looked to the Charizard man for an answer.

"…Gregory," he shrugged defiantly.

"Gregory and Crista, it's a fair one on one match. There will be no switching, and all battle rules apply. Ready-? . . ." he raised his arms, "begin!" he flung them down.

"Go Vibrava/Tini!" We shouted. Tini let out a threatening cry, I guess, as Vibrava's wings created a buzzing reverb. After a blatant stare Vibrava took to the sky, and Tini to the water.

Gregory felt impatient and shouted, "Vibrava use Screech!"

"Tini Dive now!" Vibrava let out a horrible ear popping sound, after Tini dived safely under the water.

Tini resurfaced as Vibrava was ordered to use Crunch.

"Tini, counter with Dragon Rage!" She unleashed a fiery ball of energy toward Vibrava.

"Dodge!" Gregory yelled. Vibrava swerved in the nick of time, but the near experience had adrenalin pumping through his veins.

"Dragonbreath!" Gregory commanded. Vibrava found his way around, getting the new energy out, then he took in a deep breath.

"Tini, use Agility to jump as high as you can out of the water" I pointed up. In a flash, Tini dived, dodging the Dragonbreath attack before leaping into the sky.

"Now!" on a spin signal, Tini summoned up a Twister of water that hit head-on with Vibrava.

"Vibrava!" Gregory cringed, feeling the pain vicariously through Vibrava. He recovered with a new order, "fly around and use Faint Attack" Vibrava obeyed him and sped up to an incredible pace around the whole pond.

"Don't dodge, stay there and hold still, Tini" I commanded. Tini wouldn't be able to measure up to that speed, so I had to strategize. Tini calmly shut her eyes, somehow knowing my plan without words between us.

Vibrava reappeared and unleashed his attack. With a painful cry Tini was sent skidding over the water.

"Tini use Wrap!" Tini bounced back with a flick of her tail on the water, and without hesitation she wrapped around Vibrava.

"Vibrava Screech!" Vibrava screamed, causing Tini to become disorientated.

"Endure it-" I stopped after realizing she couldn't hear me. Tini looked my way with weak eyes that asked for permission to quit.

"D- Dive, dive!" I pointed down.

"No! Vibrava Crunch, now!" Gregory desperately yelled. Vibrava ceased the screams and bit down on Tini's tail, relentlessly digging his teeth deeper as Tini dragged him down and out of sight. With them gone we realized how quiet it was. Rowan moved closer to the water, and we watched in suspense. Bubbles stopped coming up and Rowan halted me when I tried to jump in.

Vibrava's back was the first to appear, wiggling and shaking around, then Tini. She weakly lifted her head and Vibrava seems to follow close behind as she swam to the edge.

The battle was over, Vibrava was out for the count, and attached to Tini's tail by his sharp teeth.

"This match has ended, Crista is the victor!" Rowan happily proclaimed, he even prompted for me to raise my hands in victory.

"Yes!" I bounced off the ground.

"Vibrava return" Gregory recalled his Pokémon dejectedly. He held out a hand as Tini and I took no notice, happily hugging and nudging at each other with good feelings between us.

Rowan elbowed me.

"Oh" I frowned upon recalling Tini, then I handed him the Pokéball. He released a blue light from the machine that formed Tini's little body.

"There, you're free" Tini motioned her head back and forth confused. He turned and began to walk away. Then he stopped mid-way, and stared off into the distance, "I'm.. sorry for treating you so badly, Dratini" Gregory got on his Charizard.

I walked forward, his change in demeanor was surprising, does defeat always affect people so strangely? Or was losing such a big impact?

"Crista, Thanks for the- uh, discipline," he smiled, "maybe we'll meet again when I become a professional Dragon Trainer."

"Yeah" I smiled back as he flew away. Tini bumped against my legs, wanting affection to celebrate. I hugged her.

"I'm happy I could help free you" I got up before the crack in my voice became audible. With Gregory gone, our only reason for being together disappeared.

"Bye," strength left, my hand weakly lifted and fell. Tears began to form.

Rowan leaned down and patted Tini on the head. "Do you truly wish to leave Crista, Tini?"

Tini cried out shaking her head disapprovingly.

Rowan tossed me a Pokéball, "Then she shall become your Trainer from now on."

Tini nodded vigorously.

"O.. okay!" I tossed the Pokéball at Tini, and after the light enveloped her, it shook with a chorus of nonstop beeps. When it ended I picked up the Pokéball.

"My first Pokémon" I gasped. It was refreshing, like a light that opened up a world of possibilities had finally shined.

I let Tini ride freely in my Satchel, she liked peering out from the opening. Professor Rowan gave me six extra Pokéballs as well as a Pokédex when we arrived back at Sandgem Town.

"This is it? This is how my journey starts?" I was in disbelief. It was so simple, yet amazing. Tini watched me, eyes aglow. Looking at her it was easier to accept the uneasiness in my heart. "What's this 'Pokédex' for?" I asked.

"It's to collect data on Pokémon you happen to find" Rowan informed. "It will help in your understanding, but I do hope you'll continue your studies." he was referring to my sketchbook.

"I will."

"Now-" the doors crashed open and froze all.

It was Mother.

"Crista!" Mom stomped towards us, Tini retreated into my satchel. Then Mom grabbed my hand grumbling, "I told you to take out the trash days ago and here you are-" she halted and opened my satchel.

"A Pokémon?" she asked.

"Tini" I pointed out.

"Pokéballs?"

"Empty ones"

"Pokédex..?"

"Yeah.."

"You," her tears whelped up, "you're leaving me!" I had no response, but now I felt ready to go. "Why do you want to leave me now?"

"That's not it. I want to meet more Pokémon, Mom. And I've realized that I can't exactly do that by sitting around here in Sandgem Town" Tini popped out curiously. We discussed everything that happened and Mom finally agreed to my leaving, but asked me to keep in contact via cell phone.

* * *

"Crista" Rowan caught me outside of town. He handed off a large tube shaped case, followed by a small square one.

The large one encased an egg.

"This little one refuses to hatch, and it's been a week. It's worrisome so I believe it will be better in your hands. Here's a note of how to care for it"

Rowan gave me a piece of paper, I stuffed in my pocket.

"And whether you choose the path of a Trainer, Breeder, Coordinator, or Researcher, you'll gain experience by collecting these." he opened the square case and showed how empty it was. "Up ahead, after you go through Jubilife, you'll find the first Gym Leader in Oreburgh"

He paused and smiled as I put my new badge case away.

"Good luck, and be sure to inform me occasionally on your progress."

"Okay Professor, and… thank you so much," I brought him in for one more lasting hug, he returned it with a light pat on the back.

"Goodbye" I waved.

"Goodbye, Crista"

* * *

I arrived in Jubilife, unprepared for the bustle of city-life. After leaving the niche of Sandgem Town which I fondly called "home" my safe haven was lost, and the world was all-the-more harsher. My timidity prevented me from asking for directions. So, I ended up following the crowd, restocking on items, and buying unneeded things from persistent salesmen. Once I found the exit, I set back out for Oreburgh City.

"Tini! Tini, look!" I gasped. Tini peeked out of my satchel and watched.

"It's moving!" We stared in fascination as the egg occasionally rocked around.

I called Rowan.

"Hello?" Rowan answered.

"Professor! It's the egg! It's starting to move! That means it'll hatch soon, right!"

"Yes, but Crista… are you aware of the time?" he groaned with a yawn.

"Ah… sorry…" I checked the time from my cell, three in the morning.

"But, it has been three days since you parted. How far have you traveled?"

"I already left Jubilife, there were so many Pokémon too! I even ran into a family of Poochyena."

Tini let out a half asleep cry.

"That's good to hear, oh, Crista, have you happened to meet a boy with a Pikachu or a girl with a Piplup yet?"

"No, should I have?"

"Well I forgot to introduce you when they had come three weeks ago but, they're Pokémon Trainers like you. The young boy in particular is friends with an old colleague of mine. You should meet up with them eventually since you're heading the same direction."

"Alright"

"And the egg, you won't need to keep that container anymore, it might hatch overnight and I wouldn't want it stuck in there"

"Okay, thanks. Bye Professor, and goodnight" I waited for his reply and hung up.

I set up camp, and since I have yet to earn money from challenging trainers, it consisted of a thin sleeping bag and a small make-shift fire.

Looking up at the stars was still a new feeling to me. Throughout my life, I've never had a reason to go camping, or even look up to observe space. Maybe I was in a rush, or maybe it's the fact that I really can't stay awake long after the sun sets. However, I'm still dazzled at how they only shine when the darkness completely sets in.

I obsessively linger new feelings like this, it's uncontrollable. Even the feelings I get from my two new friends, Tini, and the egg that I used to baby-sit from the Professors lab. Every move Tini makes, I think I can predict it, she always prove me wrong. She's unique. We can even carry on a less-than-confusing conversations, even though Tini can only use gestures and noises. Then there's the egg. I only have to carefully carry it around now, but it's an unborn life in my hands. This means I'm technically a mother, which puts forth the urge for me to dial up Mom to name her "Grandma!" But I fear for my safety afterwards, so it stays a personal joke.

* * *

I woke to fighting and yelling. I turned over to see what the commotion was all about and Tini was wrestling the egg as it bumped her out of the covers. The sun was barely peaking out.

"Morning" I yawned before I packed up camp.

"Tini that egg sure is jumpy now, isn't it?" she nodded still furious that her sleep was ruined. I picked up the egg and laid it down against my warm lap. Then I took to my sketchbook as Tini had her morning swim.

Tini returned feeling steamed again after seeing the egg. "Aww, come on," I begged as she moved ahead through the woods. I got around some bushes and found her oddly stunned.

"Tini?" She turned around unexplainably happy. Then Tini cooperatively got into my bag."What's gotten into you?"

We walked through the forest and Tini called out after noticing how I kept changing directions.

"If you're asking, we're not lost" I shined a shaky smile.

Tini narrowed her eyes. Her perceptiveness was keen and she could tell at a glance. We're lost.

A whisper echoed through the trees, "shuu"

I quivered and spun around, but there was no one.

It began again, "shuuuu"

Tears of fear found the exit out of my eyes. I placed the egg with Tini for safety.

"WH-whoOo'Ss th-th-there!" My voice cracked on a number of levels.

Then a flash of red lights levitated toward me, both side-by-side like gleaming eyes.

*Fight or flight?* I asked myself. A breath down my spine encouraged the answer.

I screamed and ran away. Since I couldn't explain it right off the bat, in my eyes, it's not friendly.

But of course, running failed as I immediately tripped on air.

"Thank you, fate," I growled.

I faced to the enemy when Tini jumped out, provoked that the egg was pushing and knocking her patients around. Ready to fight, I took calming breathes until Tini began to glow red.

"Tini?" I again went on the verge of tears. Tini faced me relatively tranquil and confused."Shuuuppet" the enemy revealed itself. I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Puppet Pokémon Shuppet. It says he feeds off of negative emotions." I wiped the tears.

"That's why you're acting weird, Tini." I got up no longer fearing the unknown.

"Okay" I slapped my cheeks and half-heartedly thanked reality for returning.

I reached for an empty Pokéball, "let's catch him" Tini moved forward, as did Shuppet, like he was mockingly challenging me.

Shuppet's eyes flashed red again, but this time it set off two dark beams.

"That's Night Shade! Tini dodge with Agility!" Tini reacted late and scraped by the attack.

"Slam!" Tini leaped through the air, but went straight past him into the ground.

"Oh, right.. ghost" I slapped my face again, what a wake up call.

Shuppet laughed at the attempt.

"Dragon Rage!" Caught off guard Shuppet took a direct hit and fell to the ground.

"Quick, before he gets up, Thunder Wave!" Tini fired electricity from her mouth and the wave trapped Shuppet. Another direct hit made Shuppet unable to battle. I threw a Pokéball and inevitably caught him.

"Awesome job, Tini!" I shot a high five at her tail.

With the situation said and done, I rekindled all the injuries. Shuppet frowned when I first let him out of his Pokéball. He seemed to think the battle was a game, until I caught him, and trapped him in a permanent position.

"Hi," I greeted Shuppet once he was healed.

He watched me in silent protest.

I sighed and hoisted him onto my lap.

He gasped, "Ppet?"

"Huh. So ghosts can be touched." He hid the surprise and kept his continual gaze, *I heard ghosts can be held if they truly wanted it.* I smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Shuu," he nodded. Shuppet was so serious, never once breaking eye contact.

Tini eyed him uneasily.

I stroked his head, "heh, I'm touching a ghost," his face softened a bit. "You've got smooth skin, ya know?"

"Pett," he grinned and before I knew it, Shuppet was energetically nudging into my hand.

I laughed at how affectionate he was from one compliment, "is it alright if I give you a nickname Shuppet?"

"Shuu!" He swiftly nodded.

"Hah, how about Shuu?"

He disagreed with a laugh.

"Hmm, then Visi? From the word invisible," Shuppet smiled and forced an embrace.

I laughed, "Visi it is! …Hmm?" I pulled out the egg, "Whoa!" It shined a brilliant white. Then the egg took form in my hands, I clamped around a small body. It opened it's eyes and stared expressionlessly at me.

"Hi" I sang with a wide smile across my face. I was excited, but I didn't expect it to be so small, the initial feeling I got from watching the baby was doubt. I wondered if I could properly care for it.

"Chaa~!" her eyes gleamed with an unconditional love. A tingling sensation crept from our contact.

"Uh, AhHhhHhh!" Thundershock zipped through my whole body. I imagined my skin frying from it.

"Chuu..." It began to cry.

"Whaa, what? No do-don't, it was your own attack and- … there there" I cradled it back and forth. Physical comfort won where words failed, and the baby dozed off.

*An electric type* I thought.

I called the professor.

"Hello?" Rowan answered.

"Professor, the egg hatched."

"Oh, wonderful, what is it?"

"Umm.. My Pokédex says it's a Pichu" I scanned my Pokédex. *It says Pichu is not skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled. Over time it gets better at holding in power* I read in thought.

"Then would you mind training the Pichu as your own?"

"Can I?" his question startled me.

"Of course, and although you hatched it, don't forget to catch it. I must go, farewell."

"W- will do, Bye" I hung up and pulled out a Pokéball.

I nervously faced my two Pokémon as I held the ball dubiously over Pichu's head, "boy? Girl?" They made two marks in the ground.

"Girl. Okay," I looked up and tried to reason with whatever logic they used. "How can you tell Pichu's a girl?"

They explained thoroughly, too bad it was all gibberish to me.

Then I dropped the ball on Pichu's head. It didn't shake like the others, but a red beep assured me I caught her. Tini came closer, while Visi was busy blissfully flying around. I let her out, and to my shock, her tears were running and sparks were flying. Tini immediately hid as the crying terror increased.

"Pichu!" I pleaded, but fear had already overtook her.

I couldn't see any other options. So I took in Pichu's electric attacks hoping she would calm to the gentle cradle she liked before. As I held her my body tightened in pain. I rocked her back and forth but the strain caused me to occasionally jerk forward. When she saw my pained face she simmered down to a sob.

"That… was fast"

"Pi.." she frowned. I ruffled her fur.

"You're strong, and quick for a baby girl," she breathed sleepily as my petting relaxed her nerves.

"How about I nickname you Zip?"

"Picha~" she smiled and cuddled onto my lap, sleep soon overtook her.


	3. Enter: Dawn, Brock, And Ash

My name is Crista Knowles, I train Pokémon in order to become more familiar with them. I own no Pokéball belt, so my Pokéballs attach to Velcro on the side of my satchel. Then I have a special place for Tini, her Pokéball attaches to a strap on my left arm.

In the span of four and a half weeks, I've passed through two gyms. The first one being the Rock Gym with its leader Roark who gave me the Coal badge. After I won a battle of course. The second is the Forest Badge from Gardenia. It's also where Visi evolved into Banette. And now…

"Pi-..cha…" Zip fell unconscious.

"Crista's Pichu is unable to battle." The referee held up a flag signaling for me to recall my Pokémon.

Earlier today I found my way to Vilestone City, so I went directly to the Gym leader, Maylene. It wasn't the smartest choice, thinking back, I should have trained more before boldly walking in. At least she was down to her last Pokémon, however so was I.

"Ouurah!" Maylene's Lucario growled in victory.

"It's all up to you now, go Visi!" I threw his Pokéball into the field.

"Banette~" His smile created chills through the air.

Maylene hesitated, "L- Lucario, Metal Claw!"

"Ourahh" Lucario's paw formed into a claw. He charged forward and slashed Visi into the air.

"Bay!" Visi cried.

"Now put him on the ground with force palm!" she encouragingly punched down.

"Rah" he leaped beside Visi in midair.

"Visi, focus and use Night Shade!" Visi relaxed then his eyes flashed out a beam of dark light that struck Lucario down.

"Bay bay bay" Visi laughed triumphantly as he floated to ground level.

"Smart choice leaving my Lucario at a disadvantage" Maylene smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled in return.

"Now Aura Sphere!"

"Ouah" Lucario built up energy and shot it at Visi.

"Bay bay bay," Visi laughed as it passed straight through his head.

Maylene flinched, "what!"

"Visi is a ghost Pokémon. Fighting moves won't work" I informed.

"Right, so Lucario's force palm wouldn't have worked either.. Lucario Bone Rush!"

"Rah!" he clasped his hands together and pulled apart to reveal a blue bone weapon. Then Lucario charged in and knocked Visi around.

"Visi!" I paused before my next move became apparent. "Sucker punch!" Visi back-flipped then swung in his left fist, but stopped an inch from Lucario's face. Visi smiled as Lucario waited, stunned. Then Visi's right fist became enshrouded in a violet aura as he punched an indent into Lucario's stomach. Lucario bent over and clutched his gut in unimaginable pain.

"Follow up with Will-O-Wisp!" Visi opened his mouth and blue fireballs launched at Lucario. The fire flew at random, but a few choice shots landed directly on Lucario, then he fell. Motionless.

"Lucario!" Maylene reached for him.

The referee raised his flag, "Lucario is unable to battle. Victory goes to the challenger, Crista!"

"Yeah!" I happily hopped around as Visi pulled in for a hug.

One clap resounded through the room. I made eye contact with the source of the noise. A boy across the way smiled at me, and even from a distance I could tell he was in need of a bath. Then close behind him was a girl in fashionable wear, followed by a well-groomed young man. They all joined into a small audience of claps.

"That was a pretty amazing battle" the girl waved at me.

"Thanks" I blushed then shyly turned my attention back to the leader. Maylene stepped forward and opened a case. Inside laid my prize.

"Crista, here, I'd like you to accept the Cobble badge. You've shown me an exciting match today. Thank you." she grinned. I accepted the badge with a nod and carefully put it away.

"You're welcome, and thank you. I gave it my all," I met her eyes intensely, trying to leave a good last impression.

With a fond farewell, I left, while cradling Visi in my arms. Before I was too far, a bit of their conversation traveled to my ears:

"I came to challenge the Gym Leader," the boy eagerly insisted.

"I'm sorry but, I need to recuperate my Pokémon. You'll have to return tomorrow" She sighed, evidently upset to let him down.

After I was out of hearing distance I went to the Pokémon Center. All of my Pokémon were injured so no one kept me company in the waiting room.

* * *

"Crista?" Nurse Joy returned.

"Yes," I got up and accepted two Pokéballs. I already knew why the third was missing."Your Dratini was almost in critical condition. And you should know, as a trainer, you shouldn't push your Pokémon so hard," I could hear the doors slide open behind me, some people entered just in time to hear '-you shouldn't push your Pokémon so hard.'

"I know. I'm sorry. For Tini's sake I should have returned her sooner to her Pokéball. I promise to do better in the future." I felt embarrassed to have onlookers to this scene, but I had no choice.

Nurse Joy smiled and reassuringly rested her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to hear you're a responsible trainer," I nodded and took a seat in one of the cushioned chairs lined against the wall. Nurse Joy went to her station and attended to other trainers, they handed her their Pokémon, then she left. My Pokémon wiggled their Pokéballs, so I pushed the latch shut to keep them from independently popping out.

The trainers from Maylene's Gym sat a few chairs down from me.

*They must've been the ones to hear my conversation* I thought as I watched the unmoving floor.

Whispers traveled across the quiet room:

"She looks down, maybe we should cheer her up" The boy shifted in his chair.

"Heeey!" the girl firmly kept him seated, "don't. She's embarrassed."

I felt every piece of seeable skin tinkle up to a warm red.

After a lasting stare they came to a realization with a small, "oh."

"Yeah, can't you see, her face is so red"

*Yeah, can't you see?* I cupped my face and rubbed it in frustration, *I can hear every word you say!*

In a moment of carelessness, Visi released himself and laughed manically as he circled above me. Since he managed to get free I decided to released Zip as well.

"Chaaa!" Zip appeared, raring with excitement, and bolts of electricity. I moaned in pain after she struck me with a jolt of her own brand of enthusiasm.

"Pi?" Zip looked up and curiously pulled at my pant leg. She was eager to know the results of her efforts from earlier today. I lifted her onto my lap, and messaged her peachy cheeks, hoping somewhat that it would prevent future attacks.

"Chaa~" she squealed in delight.

I revealed my badge case. "Look, we won the match thanks to you," Visi paused, "and everyone else of course," Visi continued.

"Pi pi pi, piCHA~!" Zip leaped happily up and down.

Visi floated creepily towards us. It wasn't apparent to others, but I could tell certain things annoyed him. What was odd about it is that his annoyance was very specific, like jealousy, but what makes him jealous is still a mystery to me.

Zip clenched at my shirt when Visi began his eerie laugh. Soon it became unbearable and Zip had to take cover behind my back, then she grabbed possessively at the space between me and the wall. Visi's hand covered his smile to where only his dimples could be seen. Then he laughed, "bay bay bay~"

On a whim, I got up and joined Visi, we laughed spookily in Zips face, "heh/bay heh/bay heh/bay"

Visi came to an abrupt halt, then he flew away as I watched obliviously. What followed was Zip cutting her maximum voltage loose, accompanied by cries that paled in comparison. I glared at Visi, who had already retreated to his Pokéball.

"Pika?" a Pikachu rose from one of the trainers laps and approached Zip. Then he attempted to converse.

*I guess that Pikachu doesn't need healing since it hasn't passed through Nurse Joy's hands,* I thought as I watched.

"Pika~ pi pikachu?" the Pikachu squeaked.

Zip whimpered, "pi- picha- pichu pichu"

"Pika, pika pi pikachu~" I stood as they looked in anticipation at me."Uhm, I'm sorry for picking on you Zip," my response seemed pleasing as their conversation continued. I took a seat next to them, wishing I could understand their speech.

Once they finished their nice long chat the Pikachu departed after a sparking, cheek to cheek touch, with Zip.

"Crista, Ash, Brock, and Dawn, your Pokémon are ready" Nurse Joy handed out Pokéballs. Then it was time to see the town, apparently the small group had the same idea.

* * *

I observed the three while lagging purposely behind. There was a need for me to introduce myself and make up for the scene they witnessed earlier, but my shy meter was way off the charts for that exact reason. I don't make mistakes in front of others, or at least I pride myself not to. I guess that's what made me scared that I was going to make a bigger fool of myself. So, I kept my distance. Sadly, we kept running into each other at every store, like magnets. Eventually, Zip got too excited to see Pikachu everywhere we went. So she climbed the Trainer to commence a game of tag with Pikachu.

"Ah, Zip!" I tried to catch her, but stage fright kicked in. "Sorry" I mumbled to the boy.

He laughed, "it's alright, I'm happy Pikachu's made a new friend." Zip and Pikachu jumped back and forth from our shoulders. Then they persisted their chase on the ground, wrapping around everyone's feet, trying to catch one another.

"What's the story behind your Pichu?"

"She's-" I dodged around the game at my feet, "-from an egg I was given" I paused remembering the Professors words. Then I glanced at Pikachu, and the girl holding a Piplup.

"AH!" I shouted in remembrance. "You're Ash, Dawn, and Brock!"

"Yes?" they flinched in response.

"I'm Crista Knowles. Ro-" I corrected myself, "_Professor_ Rowan told me about you guys."

"What did he say?" The tall man asked.

"Well, he said you were Pokémon Trainers"

"Call me Dawn, and actually I'm a Coordinator" Dawn winked.

"I'm refining my skills as a Breeder. By the way, I'm Brock," Brock shot a thumbs-up.

"Name's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. And my ultimate goal is to become a Pokémon Master!" Ash breathed confidence.

"Awesome! For now, I'm in training. But, eventually I hope to start a career as a researcher," I smiled.

Our conversation ended as my attention went to Zip. She tripped and landed face first with enough velocity to make me wince.

"Pika?" Pikachu sensed danger and returned to Ash.

"PiiIii~" Zip's tears whelped up, then she grabbed at her nose, and wailed in pain. Lines of electrical energy accompanied her cries, and everyone else found it best to back away. Being a technical parental figure for Zip, I tucked away the fear, and asserted myself closer.

"Zip, you have to calm down!" I scolded. Her yell blocked out mine, so I proceeded closer, but the thundershock quickly caught me. I stiffened at the pain until it was nearly unbearable.

"Zip, control yourself!" the authority in my voice hushed her.

Zip's beady eyes targeted me as she simmered down to a sob. I scooped her into my arms and kissed the spot beside her sore.

"I-it's not so bad now, is it?" I asked with a bit of jitter in my voice from the electricity.

She carefully nodded before nestling to sleep in my sleeves.

Everyone sighed in relief then moved closer.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah.. but I think something was paralyzed.."

They poked my side a few times to confirm how stiff I was. After I failed to react, I wished so much for them to stop since it still tickled my tender nerves.

"You've raised your Pichu well, I'm surprised it could contain itself after all that. Being a baby and all" Dawn ran a finger over Zip's small head.

"It did take an awful long time to get her here but, she still does things like this."

"How old is she now?" Brock asked.

"Almost a month"

"A month!" He drew back.

"Wh- what…"

"What method did you use? How did you get a baby Pokémon to mature so fast?" Brock pulled out a notebook.

"Well-" I looked around, unsure of how to describe my go-with-the-flow method. "H-" I began, everyone listened, "-hard work, dedication-"

Visi broke from his Pokéball, "Banette!" then he spun circles around us.

"-and Banette. . . Wait," I looked to Visi, "what? . . No wait no, um… sorry Brock I can't remember."

They all laughed. Visi floated into our group and added some of his own giggles. But, Dawn found him rather disturbing, which in turn caused Visi amusement to her fear. Luckily, I caught Visi before too much torment began.

* * *

As we restocked on supplies stories flew back and forth of crazy events from our journey's so far. Eventually, I found the right time to introduce my team. However once Visi was pulled from his Pokéball introductions immediately bored him, so off he went energetically floating through the air. While Tini took the time to bow and properly greet everyone.

Some time later Zip stirred awake, then I decided to introduced my three amigos by nickname Tini, Visi, then Zip. They registered my team into their Pokédex's, then I was given the chance to familiarize myself with their Pokémon.

Upon meeting our Pokémon mingled on good terms and I was able to add new data to my Pokédex. Dawn had a her first, a Piplup, then Bunary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom. Brock had a Sudowoodo, Crogunk, and Happiny. Finally, Ash had his first, and best friend, Pikachu. Then the rest of his team consisted of Staravia, Turtwig, Chimchar, Buizel, and Gligar.

"I guess it's time for bed" I yawned while eying the moon just overhead. "Ash, you and Dawn are going to face the gym leader, correct?"

Ash check with Dawn then nodded, "yeah."

"Good luck, and watch out for her Meditite's detect."

"Thanks but, are you leaving?"

I pondered any unfinished business, "not really, I guess I might see you before I head out tomorrow."

"Awesome, then good night," Ash waved.

"Night" Brock and Dawn chimed.

"Good night" I trailed away with my Pokémon by my side.

We camped out under the stars, like almost every other night. Apparently, I was too broke for a rental room from the Pokémon Center. And actually, Tini finds it cozy in the fresh air, as opposed to Zip who needed the comfort of my arms when we stayed outdoors. Around midnight Visi wastes no time to scamper off for a game with the local ghosts. It worries me occasionally that the only man in my group is so carefree. But there's no changing his mind, so I can only ask for him to stay alert while he's away.


	4. Encounters

The next morning I woke to the lovely chime of a wild Hoppip, happily playing around with Zip and Tini. Sleep had yet to leave my eyes so I laid under the covers and watched the pink Pokémon drift on the wind. Occasionally a gust would be strong enough for the Pokémon to lift either one of them up. Flying was a new found joy for them, so Visi decided to show off his power of levitation. We all knew he could levitate, and when he offered to carry Zip or Tini they declined knowing he could easily drop them for laughs. This caused to Visi resign to his Pokéball.

My errands were calling so I woke and packed up camp when I noticed the three going through my bag. "Heeyy," I peaked over and frowned upon the sight. Three little sticky Pokémon that discovered my special Maple Honey.

"Bath time…" I concluded.

Zip lifted her arms up to convey her want to be carried, I declined saying that she should follow. She pouted but did so once Tini began to move. The wild Hoppip tagged along out of curiosity. Then with my sharp eye I found a public fountain, they're used for quenching thirst, but it's also perfect for bathing small Pokémon.

"Okay," I rolled up my sleeves, "who's first?"

They answered simultaneously which caused an argument.

"Calm, calm," I hushed them, then I began eenie meenie miney mo.

Once bathing was through, the Hoppip remained, oblivious and sticky.

"Wanna bath?" I asked.

"Hop?" Hoppip smiled quizzically.

"Like this," I pulled her into the water. She splashed a bit before slowly slipping into a relaxed state as the shampoo lathered the honey out. And with everyone soaking wet dry-time was inevitable.

"Pii!" Zip took the towel as a challenge and fought her way in, until she was tangled to look like a little ball of cloth. Then I had to fight her out. Tini simply rolled into the towel, and rolled out dry. While Hoppip was attempting, but failing, to leave on the wind.

I caught Hoppip in a towel and rubbed her dry, "You take my special Maple Honey, I give you a bath, and now you just want to leave?"

"Hoppip," she smiled, completely unaware of her situation. I removed the towel and looked at the three like a job well done. Then I grinned dully as Hoppip caught a breeze and floated overturned in front of me.

"Oh well, I've got a match to catch.. Bye," I waved to Hoppip after recalling my Pokémon.

"Hop hoppip," she tried to get Zip and Tini's Pokéball loose.

I pulled her to my face, "I'm sorry, we're a team and if I have to be somewhere they can't stay."

"Hoppip?" she tilted her head to the side.

"If you want to play some more, you could join my team."

"Hop?"

I pulled out an empty Pokéball, "I catch you with this, then you can travel the region with Tini, Zip, and me. Playing games, and-" before my explanation finished she smiled and nudged into the Pokéball. I held the Pokéball in my hands until the affirmative beep went off. "Okay," I uneasily stated.

Visi popped out with not a moment to spare, "bay!" he grabbed Hoppip's Pokéball and began to rev up like a pitcher readying a 100mph throw.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I snatched the ball back, "What do ya got against her? she is a part of the team now!"

"Bay," he crossed his arms.

"Return," I recalled him.

Tini and Zip unanimously agreed to nickname Hoppip 'Maple' since it suited her best, and Maple agreed with her seemingly permanent carefree smile. But because of the Maple event I ended up missing Dawns match against Maylene, however I arrived in time to witness Ash's battling skills. It was a heated match, that ended in a tie, but Maylene happily handed Ash his much deserved Cobble Badge for proving his skill.

* * *

Once we headed out a ways from town I was obligated to follow my disobedient Zip who followed Pikachu who followed Ash.

"Hey, you guys?" I shyly spoke up.

Everyone's eyes landed on me.

"Is it alright, since we're going the same way, that I tag along?"

Dawn took my hand.

"For reals! Of course you can come! Right Ash?" Dawn got the yes she expected and hugged me. Brock smiled and Ash scratched his face, since he was unsure of what welcoming words to say.

"Finally a girl I can talk to!"

"You can't talk to us?" Ash asked perplexed.

Dawns eyes narrowed.

"It's different cause they're both girls, Ash," Brock explained.

"I still don't get it."

"You will one day," He concluded.

*But I don't get it either* I thought frowning. *At home I could talk to my dad just as easily as I could talk to my mom. The same goes for my friends.*

"So onto Pastoria City?" I asked as I wiggled out of Dawns hug.

"Yeah, let's get the Fen Badge!" Ash punched the air encouragingly which signaled onward to the next gym.

* * *

"Hey, Hey you guys, I got a 'sinking' feeling. I feel like I might 'drown'" I emphasized sinking and drown then laughed while mimicking Visi's smile. Visi clenched his stomach from laughter, he found me extremely entertaining at the moment.

Everyone rolled their eyes sighing.

"Crista!" Ash and Dawn shouted, Brock only stared to the mud, losing hope.

"Alright, alright," I laughed.

On the way to Pastoria City we slipped into a mud-like quick sand. It didn't sink as quick as advertised, and since I was fully aware rescue was at my fingertips, I decided to joke around.

"Visi, could you do the honors?" I asked with a glint of humor.

His expression coping my own and he bowed, acting courteous. Visi then placed his palm flat in front of us to psychically drag us out. We were safe, until he shouted, "Bay!" and flung us into the air.

"Ahhh! Crista! make it stop!" Dawn screamed.

"I can't help what he does!"

"Don't say that! You're his Trainer!" Ash yelled.

Visi caught us right above a looming fog cloud and laughed.

With everyone calming I asked, "define Trainer?"

They sighed as Visi set us down. The fog we landed in consumed surrounding trees, the ground, and even ourselves.

"Everyone, we needa stick close together!" Ash's natural leadership kicked in and he held out his hand for mine. I grabbed it and held out mine for Brock, Brock held out his for Dawn. And we trailed along like a line of preschoolers.

Once I realized Visi was missing I called, "Visi!" but couldn't see anything. While I waited for a reaction everyone was still.

"Bay!" He popped out of nowhere frightening all, but me. I've grown accustomed to it after all our time together, though occasionally he would get my heart to jump when I least expected it.

Brock found it odd that he knew our location exactly and asked, "how did you find us back?"

"Bay!" he pointed out his glowing eyes.

"Could you lead the way then, Visi?" Ash asked.

"Banette!" Visi was pleased to be of use. We followed him walking hand in hand through the murky woods.

* * *

"Ah," I lost my footing over a rock, and started the domino effect. Ash was pulled backwards by me, Brock was pulled forward then backward by Dawn, after she went off balance by Brock. Brock and Dawn clonked heads and dizzied out. I, on the other hand, was crushed under Ash. Somehow he managed his right arm under me, which was painful to my spine. I lifted myself off the ground a bit, and he wiggled his arm out.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked.

I answered quickly so he would move, "yeah, sorry, I tripped."

"And I tried to catch you," he chuckled nervously. I was about to argue for him to get off when we made eye contact. It started a blush that appeared on his face then traveled to mine.

I finally mumbled, "c-could you get off?"

"Um… Oh! Sorry," He quickly jumped to his feet, and offered to help me up.

I accepted his gesture, but before I could grab hold of his hand, he took an abnormal fall, and landed amazingly by Brock. I wasn't given long to decipher the oddity since Visi levitated me upright. After everyone came back to their senses, I noticed Ash giving Visi a displeased scowl. I shook off the thought for the matter at hand.

"Alright, Visi continue," I requested.

"Go, Staravia!" Ash called his Staravia out, "Staravia clear the fog with your whirlwind, then follow Visi."

Staravia blew a strong wind all around us. I was amazed at Staravia's wing power, he was able to create a wide open space for us to see through.

"Thanks Staravia," I smiled and gave him a treat. Staravia happened to like the taste and flapped his wings rapidly in excitement.

"What did you give him?" Ash asked as he had to hold his hat down from the wind.

"A Poffin, I'm glad he liked it."

"Oh, thanks," Ash grinned.

"You're welcome, you've raised a strong Staravia."

Ash smiled wider with flattery filling his head.

* * *

A long trip later we finally dragged ourselves up to the city known as Pastoria. Of course, we hit the first restaurant to recuperate our stamina. Then with strength restored, and mind fully functional, Brock and I left to restock on supplies. While in the PokéMart I noticed Brock going for supplies specifically for Dawn and Ash's Pokémon.

"Hey Brock, how long have you been traveling with Ash and Dawn?"

"Well," he took a thoughtful hand to his chin, "I met Dawn here in Sinnoh, but me and Ash go way back" He smiled, "I was a gym leader in the Kanto region, and he challenged me. But, he was just a beginning trainer and lost the first time. He did win eventually, and it was something about Ash that gave my Dad the decision to come home. And I was free to start my own adventure, so I started it with Ash."

"And just like that? Your journey as a Breeder began?" I was completely absorbed in his words, because not long ago, I was beginning my own adventure. Tini, Maple, and Zip also felt a similar interest.

"Yeah" he spoke appreciatively.

"How long ago was this?"

"When he was ten"

"How old is he now?"

"Fifteen"

"But, I'm fifteen too… he's got five years more experience under his belt," I frowned, "that's a long time to be with anyone though, how did you put up with him? After sometime or another you had to have fought about something."

He nodded reminiscently, "We've had our disagreements, but my travels with him have varied. There will be a time when his travels end and begin again in new regions. We'll depart each time but, we know somehow that our paths will cross again."

Suddenly I was filled with excitement, "that's really amazing, like boomerangs, or those haunting memories. Not that it's anything bad," I caught myself with a fright. "But when you reunite over and over again, doesn't it feel like fate's pulling your strings?"

He laughed, "it's not like that, besides it doesn't have to be so complicated, just do what your heart says and someday you'll find yourself right where you need to be."


	5. Warm Welcome Of The Unexpected

The day began with some rigid exercise for my Pokémon. Yesterday it was decided by a coin toss that Ash would combat against Crasher Wake first. Since I had to wait, practice came first, and I found a small lake that was perfect to do it in.

"Tini dive, and keep your senses sharp to pin-point Visi, when you spot him attack with Dragon Tail."

Tini followed my orders, while Visi was on a different set of commands. I told him to work with agility in and out if the water, practicing his speed and evasiveness. It was difficult for Tini, she missed several times which eventually irritated her into blindly striking.

"Tini focus!"

Tini heaved a heavy sigh. Then she studied Visi carefully in attempt to predict his movements.

"Bay!" Tini whacked Visi head on. He dejectedly rubbed the sore as Tini swam them ashore for some breakfast.

I used a towel to pat them dry, "good job you two," then I passed out their meals.

Visi shoved the bowl into his face while Zip and Maple ate up their last piece of food.

"Okay Zip, Maple!" Maple floated over while Zip scurried into my arms.

"Zip I want you to practice controlling your electricity, and both of you, practice accuracy and speed" I lowered Zip onto a medley of stones that stuck out of the shallow water. Maple flew lightly overhead.

"Zip, jump from rock to rock and attack with Thundershock! Maple, avoid it and counterattack with Bullet Seed!"

"Pichu~" Zip waved my way, like she wanted me to watch her performance. Maple laughed at Zips cry for attention until shocks whipped by her face.

I smiled uneasily, "don't get distracted, please.."

Zip and Maple managed to train successfully for a full forty minutes. It was amazing for me to spectated this when I considered their endurance, and the one-too-many times they lost concentration to call for my attention. Midway into their training, Visi and Tini decided to pick up their work as well. And from my orders they developed strategy. Tini discovered sitting and waiting for an attack made her venerable, so she moved with agility, dodging the Night Shade Visi shot at her.

Zip kept from any order when she pounced around, so her moves couldn't be predicted. And as she did so, the adrenalin helped her power up for an attack that she later unleashed. Zips moves quickly confused Maple, causing her to shoot at random with only an occasional hit.

"Alright everyone!" I caught their attention with a start, "lets make a quick trip to the Pokémon Center then visit Dawn."

With exhaustion weighing heavily on their little body's, they gladly returned to their Pokéball's for a long rest. All excluding Maple, she looked ready to fight anything. But I knew no-one would accept that offer, so I held out to pick her up. Then I fell back in fright when she began to glow.

After the glowing stopped she decided to sing, "loom loom skiploom~"

"Oh, you were evolving," I relieved as I scanned her into my Pokédex.

My Pokédex read aloud, "Skiploom the happy-go-lucky Pokémon, also the evolved form of Hoppip. The flower on it's head can indicate the temperature and weather of the surrounding area."

"Congratulations Maple!" I shouted.

"Loom~ loom~" a strong gust of wind pulled Maple off the ground, then she was cast off over the trees.

I fumbled to pull out her Pokéball, "Maple return!" but the red beam it shot couldn't reach. A chase ensued soon after that lead me into the city until she evaded my sight.

"Maple~? Maple~?" I called to no avail, she seemed long gone, and as I asked around not one person had spotted her.

"Pika?" A Pikachu sniffed the air as if to identify me.

"Are you Ash's Pikachu?" I kneeled down and messaged his cheeks.

"Chaa~" he sang in delight.

I chuckled, "guess you are."

"Pikachu! Crista!" Ash called as he sprinted our way.

He stopped to catch his breathe when I clasped a hand around his, "could you help me?"

Ash retreated slightly, "…um."

"I got separated from Maple, but look," I pulled out my Pokédex, "Maple looks like this now. I would have my Pokémon helping but they've been training for hours since daybreak, they have no energy left."

"Oh," he regained his composure, "yeah, we'll find her!" He pulled Staravia out, "Staravia," he pointed to my Pokédex, "look for this Pokémon."

"Star!" Staravia nodded before flying away.

"Thanks" I half-heartedly smiled.

"Don't worry, she cant be too far."

* * *

One extensive search later, we found everything but Maple. We even split up, that didn't help, eventually I got so frantic that I lost track of where I was going. Soon I began running aimlessly, then I had a painful reunion with Ash as we somehow knocked heads.

Ash held his head like the pain was unbearable, "ooowww~"

I dejectedly held my sore spot, "ow…" then I could feel a sad cloud looming overhead, "if I wasn't so careless.." the crackle in my speech made me mute.

Ash flinched, "uhhm!" his eyes darted to some curious bystanders. "there there…" he tousled my hair.

My eyes locked onto Ash as I expected the answer to just pour out of his lips.

"H- how can you be losing hope? My Staravia is the best of the best! He'll find her, no doubt about it." Ash crossed his arms, and put up a brave front.

His little act worked, my mood lightened, and the bystanders dispersed.

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

"Star! Staravia!" Staravia cried.

As he grew closer, Maple came into view at his side.

"Maple!" I reached out as she returned into my arms.

"Loom~" Maple twirled the petals on her head.

"So, you move with that, huh? I guess it took awhile to adjust since you've just evolved. The wind caught you off guard."

"Skiploom loom.." she nodded in embarrassment.

"Thank you so much Ash, I'm gonna stop by the Pokémon Center real quick, then I'll regroup with everyone later."

"You're welcome," he fixed his cap.

"Staravia, thank you" I placed a Poffin in his mouth.

"Staravia!" he exclaimed to the taste.

I waved to Ash as we parted, "good luck on your Gym Battle!"

"Oh, yeah!" Ash snapped in remembrance.

* * *

I got to the Pokémon Center and waited while Nurse Joy tended to my Pokémon. Another guy did the same, then he sat down across from me with his arms crossed sternly over his chest. Suddenly we made eye contact, I wasn't sure whether to react, so I awkwardly waved.

"I saw you training back at the lake. It's not the worst I've ever seen, how would you like to battle?" He asked though in appearance he seemed indifferent about the whole thing.

"I guess a quick battle wouldn't hurt. It would be good training for my upcoming match with Wake."

"Then meet me by the lake when you've got your Pokémon," He was rather commanding, but I still agreed to the terms.

* * *

I arrived at the arranged spot and there he was. We took our positions across an open area, and he announced it would be a two-on-two battle, no switching out. I chose Maple as my first, he chose an Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz…hmm…" I shuffled around for my Pokédex.

"Electabuzz! Thunder, go!" He commanded.

"Wha-!" I pulled my hands to attention as Electabuzz tossed his arms around to call forth electrical power. "Maple! spread out Leech Seed!" Maple shot several seeds into the air that rapidly formed vines into a barrier around her. The Thunder struck the vines with a crackle. Then they charred and gave way.

"Yikes" I recoiled at the sight. "Now, Tackle!"

"Loom?" Maple flashed an unsure glance my way before she charged in.

The boy frowned at my decision then yelled, "Thunderpunch!"

"Bbuz," Electabuzz targeted Maple with a shocking fist.

I timed when Electabuzz lunged forward to yell, "Jump!"

Maple flipped acrobatically into the air, safe. Electabuzz went off guard, holding his fist forward, confused as to where the impact went.

"And PoisonPowder!" with a flick of her flower Maple sprinkled a purple substance over Electabuzz. The slightest touch of poison made Electabuzz wobbly, blue-faced, and off-balance.

The boy had no commentary to the change in events as he continued his onslaught, "Electabuzz Brick Break!"

"What! Maple dodge!" Maple wasn't quick enough to avoid a head-on collision with his electrifying karate chop. It knocked her hard against the ground, and Maple shook as the pain coursed through her body. *Instead of ordering Electabuzz to move from the Poison he went in and attacked at close range. It's cunning, but reckless* I thought.

Electabuzz was already panting for breath. The ticking clock was timing how long he would be able to battle as even more poison raced through his veins.

"Maple Bounce up high! Keep flying up!" Maple propelled into the sky, and once she caught the winds, she ascended even higher.

"Don't let her, Electabuzz! Use Thunder!" He commanded. It took every ounce of power to just move, despite that, Electabuzz managed summon a charge.

"Cotton Spore, Maple! Throw it all around you!" Maple wiggled out several Cotton Spores to float around and absorb his Thunder attack. "Synthesis!" I yelled.

"Skiploom~" Maple's flower petals vibrantly shined as they absorbed sunlight to converted it to health. Maple then returned to the field, refreshed, and prepared for the battle ahead.

"Brick break, now!" Electabuzz sloppily threw his arm out and sprinted forward.

"Leach Seed! Then follow up with Bullet Seed!" Maple tossed seeds at Electabuzz, they wrapped around his arm and took away all the more from his health. He was determined, from all this, including a barrage of Bullet Seed, he continued forward.

"Stun Spore!" I yelled. Maple flapped her ears to spread a fog of Stun Spore. Electabuzz seemed to collide with her when the spores hid our much awaited conclusion.

Once the haze settled it revealed Maple, down and out. Electabuzz was standing still, set in the last position we saw him in.

I cradled Maple as she slowly regained consciousness, "loom?"

I sighed away my worries, "you were great," I smiled.

The guy checked his Electabuzz and whatever he saw caused astonishment. Though it was only a simple flinch from this emotionally dulled guy.

"He's out," I gasped after having a look for myself. Electabuzz was paralyzed just before fainting, causing an odd pose.

The guy gritted his teeth, "this match was a draw."

We returned our Pokémon then called forth the next.

"Weavile! Stand by!" He summoned his Pokémon.

"Visi! Battle time!" I let Visi out.

"Banette!" Visi posed like he expected a camera to shoot his entrance.

"Alright, Weavile! Use Ice Beam!" Weavile did as commanded, and without my consent the battle began again.

"Visi dodge!" Visi floated higher then laughed as the attack went way out of range. "Now, use Curse!" Visi stopped, then glimpsed at me as he felt apprehension slipping into his judgment. I didn't waver, and in spite of it all, he did as commanded.

His eyes luminously shined as a reddish purple aura surrounded the battlefield. After it ended, Weavile found a supernatural leech-like shadow attached to his back, each move afterwards would slowly drain his life. The repercussion of creating this left Visi with half of his own health to work with.

Visi, by himself, is careless. By wearing down his body, his senses are sharper. From the start I put him on the spot, in hopes of testing his, and my own ability to handle this new situation.

"Icy Wind!" Weavile blew ice that wrapped coldly around Visi's arm.

"Bay! Banette-" Visi gasped. He panicked a bit and tried to wipe the frozen parts off.

"Visi! Are you okay!" I asked.

Visi came to attention, "bay!" he assured me.

"Weav…" Weavile cringed from the curse.

"Faint Attack," Weavile snapped forward then disappeared, Visi waited in anticipation. When Weavile reappeared he attacked precisely on Visi's blind-spot.

"Visi!" I cried.

"Nette-" Visi caught one hand on the ground to regain his composure.

"Visi! Will-o-Wisp!"

At the moment Weavile was off-guard, the curse had crippled his movement with pain. Visi's mouth dropped open and flames hurled out dozens of fire-wads that enveloped Weavile into a trap of flames.

Visi snickered as he used the fire to melt his frozen arm.

"Weavile, get up now!" He yelled after the flames dissipated.

At the moment, Weavile could only uphold consciousness since the curse decided to take hold of him once more.

"Shadow Ball!" I yelled. Visi grinned as he compacted the darkness into one powerful shot.

"Icy Wind!" He yelled.

The energy clashed, ice and dark, it caused a dull yet forceful explosion. Visi held his ground, but Weavile was turned head over heels in reaction to his Curse handicap taking hold.

"Get up and use Faint Attack!" He scowled. Weavile unsteadily followed orders, and like before, he vanished. Visi grinned, this time he expected it. From reading Visi's expression, I made a quick decision to act on his instincts.

"Visi, do you remember training?"

Visi kept still, a slight nod assured me of an answer. Weavile reappeared, just behind Visi's back, as a grin spread across his weary face.

"Now! Your best Will-O-Wisp!"

"Bay bay!" Visi jerked back and flicked Weavile's arm to wear away the dark power that enshrouded it. Weavile relapsed from a loss of concentration, Visi took advantage of this to grab hold of Weavile's arms.

"Weavile, break away!" the guy ordered.

"Weav- weav-" Weavile pushed and pulled from Visi, but to no avail.

"Useless!" The guy glowered towards his Pokémon.

Visi crooked back then he gnawed at fire inside of his mouth as a hand unconsciously clamped over to hold it shut. When he could no longer hold it in, his mouth flew open to unleash a storm of fire on Weavile. Inevitably, Visi's Will-O-Wisp swept Weavile into a twister of flames that pushed, and burned on all sides.

On Visi's command, the fire lost it's ability to light, so it could reveal Weavile. He had blacked out from fatigue, although it was astonishing how well he had kept up until now. There was a silence as we debated the results.

"Hmph!" He recalled Weavile, then he clinched the Pokéball sourly before shoving it away.

"Banette!" Visi tackled into my arms. We joyfully laughed in victory as cuddles ensued.

"That was amazing, Visi! That battle was just what I expected from you!"

"Bay bay!" He chimed.

I sighed regretfully, "sorry for making you use Curse."

"Bay" he made it clear that it was actually a good idea.

"But even at that, you were running on almost nothing, yet you pulled out your special _Will-O-Wisp storm_. I'm so proud!"

Visi rubbed against my hand as I stroked over his head.

"My name is Paul," the guy finally introduced.

I bowed slightly, "Crista Knowles."

"You know, that Pokémon appeared to be an idiot. I can't believe he can use such an attack so powerfully, when it's not even his type."

"Is that praise?" I smiled.

"Trade me" Paul demanded.

"Wha-?"

"I'll give you a Ninjask for him," he shoved a Pokéball forward and held it at the tip of my nose.

I gripped Visi securely in my arms, he was obviously uneasy by the topic of our conversation.

"Sorry, I must decline. Visi is my little knight. He always sticks up for me in battles, and when I really need him, he never fails. We depend on each other too much to part," I smiled.

"hmph" he sneered at my words then departed towards the city.

"You could use some trust, Paul" I spoke up enough to stop him before he left. "If your Pokémon trust you, then you can trust them. But first you should be gentler. If they fight and you **always** scold them, they have nothing to look forward to if they win. Fighting spirit is an element in all battles, if they lose it from constant disappointment, then eventually you might lose your own ability to be a Trainer."

Paul paused, like he was searching for some comeback. With a small scoff he gave up and treaded down the trail ahead.

I fell back onto the grass as soon as he left my sight, "I said it a bit differently, but I think that advice was close enough."

Visi sat back with me as he waited for my conversation to continue.

"Those words were from Professor Rowan himself. All the way from home…"


	6. Ding Dong, The Ghost Is Gone

Ash beat Crasher Wake and emerged from the Gym with a Fen Badge. My battle also went well, the next day I received the same prize through the power of my own hardworking Pokémon. However, the surprises continued even after we left Pastoria. For starters Dawn met the newest addition to her team, Swinub. Second, I had my first encounter with the infamous trio, Team Rocket.

Team Rocket has a knack for stalking... us. Children. For the sake of their strong ambition to capture the strongest Pokémon. And that just happens to be, not a legendary such as Mesprit, it's Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu. The lengths they go to amaze me.

But I digress, if one thing good has come out of this, it's that Ash's Gligar evolved into Gliscor. And the evolution was made possible by a Razor Fang from Ash's old friend, Gary. Gary was much more pleasant to encounter, since he's a Pokémon professor, it was easy to engage in meaningful conversations. As an aspiring Pokémon Researcher I was sad to have him go, but the journey ahead was calling, so we parted with a fond farewell.

* * *

"Pichu?" Zip fiddled with the tip of her right ear.

Dawn reached over to rub it, "is it itchy?"

I answered for Zip, "no, Zip has a habit of doing this every so often. It's mostly when she's bored or-"

"Quiet!" the teacher boomed through our whispers. I recalled Zip then slouched defiantly in my chair.

Our journey has been temporarily postponed due to Professor Rowan. He extended an invitation for us to take part in Pokémon Summer Academy. It's day five of our attendance here and everything has been wonderful, except the class time.

Visi busted out of his ball, "Bay Bay Banette!" then he began creeping through the room to bask in the terrified screams from my classmates.

"Crista, control your Pokémon!" The teacher snapped.

"Sorry…" I bowed. "Visi!" I seized him into the custody of my arms.

Visi grinned slyly before receding into the comfort of my lap.

"Ahem!" Rowan's voice echoed over the intercom. "This is Principal Rowan. Today's activities will deal with the proper way to interact with ghost type Pokémon."

"Uh…" Everyone glanced at Visi.

"Baybaybay~" Visi chuckled mischievously.

"The goal of this program is to ensure that you will be able to correctly approach ghost Pokémon. Whenever or wherever you encounter them. Of course, your instructors will fill you in on all the details"

The teacher did as he was prompted to do. Then once the rules were conveyed we were dismissed. The classes must group into pairs, and retrieve a metal from the Summit Ruins. Each teams score will be counted on how long it takes the pairs to return to the school. And as the teacher said, the event will start tonight at 7. I partnered with Ash, Dawn decided on Angie, and Brock went with Mitchell.

* * *

The teacher raised his flag, "on your marks-"

"Go!" I urged Ash forward when the flag was thrown down.

Everyone in our group ran close together for the goal, until we hit a few forks in the road, then all the pairs went separate ways.

Me and Ash kept close. The eerie quiet had our fear-driven imaginations looking for the strangest of things.

A voice cut the silence, "Haunter~"

"Visi, go check it out," I hid away at Ash's side.

Visi followed the voice into a bush.

"Bay?"

"Gengar!" A Gengar, Haunter, and Gastly popped into view.

"Banette!" they began a peppy conversation. Then Visi played a game with the ghosts until he was satisfied.

"I'm glad Visi's on our team" Ash smiled. Since the last encounter went well, all our uneasiness vanished.

"My little Visi's good at making friends with his own type, this is perfect for him.. But it's the exact opposite for Zip.."

The trio of ghosts from before had left Zip down and out from fright. Pikachu felt pity for her and decided to piggyback Zip the rest of the way.

"But she's just fine around Visi," Ash noted.

"Only because he's trained in the hidden art of baby care.."

"Bay…" Visi sighed.

"And actually, Visi's a really fast learner," I boasted.

"How so?" Ash skeptically asked.

"Visi is a ghost Pokémon, but he learned the move Psychic from a psychic Pokémon. Remember how he levitated us so many times before?"

"Right, right" Ash agreed.

Zip regained consciousness from the commotion, then she got cozy as a passenger on Pikachu's back.

"And actually, we've been working on something special.. Visi show him!"

Visi enshrouded his body in electric sparks, "BaaaaayNETTE!" then he unleashed a Thunderbolt into the clouds.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed.

"Visi's been learning it from Zip," I motioned my hand Zip's way.

"Pi picha," she waved.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu praised Zip, causing her to blush.

Then our pleasant time was interrupted by a shadow lurking in the dark, "noir," a giant Pokémon rushed our way with ferocious attacks.

"Visi Psychic!" Visi put his palms forward, and levitated the Pokémon to a safe distance.

"Noir!" The Pokémon did the same to Visi. Then they levitated each other down the dirt path at a fast pace. After I took off after them, Ash followed.

"That's a Dusknoir!" I scanned through my Pokédex.

"But I thought the ghosts wouldn't attack us, isn't this training?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, maybe this is the training."

They stopped, bringing us to an abrupt halt.

"We made it to the ruins," Ash panted as he took a look at our new surroundings.

"Visi!" I called.

Visi responded by breaking Dusknoir's Psychic with a Thunderbolt burst.

"Nooiir," Dusknoir growled in pain when the shock hit him. Then his eye's flashed an angry red. I observed Dusknoir's reaction until Visi's body went momentarily limp.

"I got the metal! Let's hurry up and get out of here!" Ash announced from the ruins.

"Pika/Pichu!" Zip and Pikachu called in agreement.

"Wait! Something's wrong! Visi won't listen to me!" I informed.

Visi was dazed, his movements were unsteady, yet he was raring to fight… me.

"I think Dusknoir did something to confuse him."

Visi rubbed his forehead in anguish, then he took aim at me with a trembling Shadow Ball.

I yelled, "Visi!"

He stopped and held his tortured head once more.

"Hey!" Ash approached Visi, striking distress in Dusknoir.

"Noir.." Dusknoir loomed threatening close to Ash's side.

"Ash!" I ran out to prevent the attack.

"Nooir!" Dusknoir took notice of me. Then to take out two birds with one stone, he levitated us off the ground, and tossed us at a tree.

"Oww!" Ash and me winced in unison. I got up and helped Ash to his feet. But something threw him off balance, he fell, and dragged me down with him.

"We have to stop falling like this" Ash spoke almost romantically as he hovered over me.

His attitude both annoyed, and embarrassed me. I shoved him away, "Eww!" My hands never made contact with Ash, yet he flew halfway across the ruins.

"Banette?" Visi levitated me upright.

"You're back!" I hugged him, "what brought you to your senses?"

"_What brought you to your senses" _Ash mimicked me with a higher pitch in his voice, "Ow!" he cringed after I threw a rock at him.

"Noir!" The Dusknoir reaffirmed his presence by shooting a Shadow Ball our way. Pikachu and Zip took the front line against him for battle.

"Banette!" Visi joined in as ready sparks flew through the air.

Ash and me shouted, "Thunderbolt times three!"

"Bay/Pika/Pi~" They all synchronized. "nette/chu/cha!"

Dusknoir could no longer go on after the combined voltage struck him. He retreated into the ruins and disappeared with a supernatural light. Ash and me hurried back to school, and discovered that we were the only two to return with a metal. The next day Rowan announced that since a Dusknoir interfered, everyone would receive equal points.

* * *

The final day of Pokémon Summer Academy was finally upon us. The last challenge was a Pokéthon Obstacle Course. The objective is to run through the first two courses, land and water, on Pokémon provided by Rowan. Then the last course is unaccompanied running through a cave, and back to school.

With Pikachu atop Ash's shoulder, and Tini wrapped around my arm, the teacher's shouted, "start!"

And we were off with Ash and me in the lead, followed by Brock and Dawn not far behind. We arrived at the land Pokémon station and grabbed a provided Pokéball.

"Go!" We shouted, and the Pokémon were unleashed.

"Alright, Spoink!" Ash hopped onto his Pokémon.

"Cool, Kangaskhan" I jumped into its pouch.

"Onix!" Brock shouted.

"Dudrio" Dawn exclaimed.

As we ran, we kept almost in the same order as before, though it was amazing how Ash's Spoink kept up with my Kangaskhan.

"Alright thanks!" we stopped at the water station and returned our Pokémon, "and go!" we pulled out our next provided Pokémon

"Dragonair" me and Tini gasped.

"I got Mantyke" Ash grinned.

"Let's go!" We jumped on the Pokémon and swam away.

"Hmm?" when I noticed Tini gazing at me, she looked indignantly away.

Before I could ask her why Ash shouted, "you're lagging behind~"

"Oh, no! Dragonair hurry up!"

Dragonair kicked up to full speed, and eventually so did Ash. Then when we finally surfaced from the water we returned the Pokémon.

"Just you and me Tini" I encouraged.

"Same for you Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

We made a break for the cave with Jessalinda, a corrupt classmate of ours, catching up fast.

"Seviper, take care of that fruit cake with Poison Tail!" Jessalinda ordered.

"That's against the rules!" We shouted. Conway, another classmate of ours, ran ahead causing Jessalinda to panic.

"Well, I don't care! Poison Tail!" She shouted.

Seviper flipped forward, his tail made sharp contact with my right arm. I shrieked in pain as an audible pop could be heard.

Jessalinda took off once Seviper returned to her side.

"Crista! Are you okay?" Ash kneeled down to inspect my well-being.

When he reached for my arm I jumped to my feet, "Fine! Just fine" I smiled. "Let's win?"

"Yeah!"

We emerged from the cave with our feet flying over the ground. Jessalinda and Conway we're already out for the count, they had burned their energy just trying to outrun each other. Once we passed them, it was just us fighting for the finish. We pushed our legs to the fullest extent of their ability.

Then the line was crossed.

"The winner is Ash! And coming in second is Crista!" The teacher shouted.

"Congratulations" Ash offered me a handshake. I stammered at the thought of moving my arm. A better solution came to mind, I wrapped my left arm around him for a congratulatory hug, "Thanks Ash!"

"uh, hmm…" Ash nodded as his eyes traveled elsewhere.

* * *

After the race all the participants were awarded a prize, and an invitation to the closing bonfire. That night, we gathered around the bonfire, our Pokémon grouped up as well for one last celebration. The school even provided food and refreshments. I grabbed some snacks and sat in front of the fire. I wiggled my right arm around thinking maybe it healed, a sharp pain convinced me otherwise. Tini sighed from afar, and left. Tini is my most perceptive Pokémon, she wasn't convinced that my arm was 'okay' after that attack.

"Picha?" Zip pawed my hand, confused as to why I was pained.

"I'm fine.." I handed her a cookie.

"Pika!" Pikachu invited Zip to play, Zip happily agreed, and left.

"Having fun?" Ash asked.

"Of course.." I nibbled at my food, "remember the ruin challenge? About our little fight-"

"Forgive and forget. It's not something to think about, right?" he smiled and took a seat next to me.

I smiled back, "yeah."

The gathering ended on a calming note as we watched the fire slowly die down. I gathered up my Pokémon which were scattered among the others. Then Tini was last. When I found her, she was slamming into a rotted tree. Splinters had stuck into her scales, and she was exhausted. Then when Tini went in for another attack, I caught her midway. Tini slammed into my arms then fidgeted nervously as I held her.

"Tini, what's this?" I asked suspiciously.

She moaned sadly in response.

"Is this training?"

Tini didn't answer.

"It's about that Dragonair, isn't it?" I sighed, "I saw how you looked before.. If you want to evolve, that's great. But don't force it for me…"

Tini watched me as I stroked her head.

"You're fine the way you are, Tini. When evolution happens, it happens. I love you for who you are, not what you look like"


	7. So, Tell Me What?

"Hmm.." I focused on Zip.

"Chaa.." Zip focused on me, who was focusing on her, focusing on me.

This moment of focus was brought to you by Brock. Last night as I groomed Zip I noticed her hair had become long and unruly.

* * *

The conversation went like so:

"Zip.. I thought it was some kind of winter coat. But it's not winter, and this is ridiculous.." I sighed as I showed Zip the brush her tough fur broke.

"Piii…." Zip shuffled away to sulk.

Brock picked her up and ran a wire brush through her fur.

"Picha!" She sang in delight.

"I'm guessing you don't know about Zip's special condition" Brock pointed out.

"Pardon?" I questioned.

"In genetics the heredity of long-hair in a baby Pichu is a recessive trait. And the most common in the Pikachu evolutions is short-hair, like Ash's Pikachu, he has the dominant trait showing."

"I never really thought about Pokémon having different gene's.. But now that you mention it, there's different looking Pokémon out there, like this report I read on a Red Gyarados. They're classified as 'Shiny Pokémon'"

"Exactly," he handed me the brush so I could finish Zip's grooming.

* * *

My studies have ranged far as an assistant to Rowan, but to think, a Pokémon that I've never studied before, was in front of me the whole time. I took my sketchbook and began to sketch Zip. Then to the side I wrote in detail her peculiar behavior or habits. Zip mimicked me with a crayon and an old receipt from PokéMart.

"Picha picha!" Zip revealed her green crayon masterpiece. A disfigured drawing of me.

"Well.." I revealed mine and found that the two were quite similar.

"Functioning with only the left arm is-" I dropped my pencil "challenging.." I leaned back to rest.

"Pi pi picha!" Zip motioned over to someone wearing a cast. "Pi pi~" Then she ran back and grabbed my hand.

"We talked about this right? We had the talk about strangers, right?" I sighed as she didn't find my joke amusing. "I don't need a cast, it'll just interrupt our travels. That, and I'm broke," I shrugged.

"Pi," She pouted.

"Hey Crista," Dawn greeted.

"Yo, so how did the match on TV between champions go?"

"Cynthia won"

"What's up with Zip?" Ash noticed her pout.

"Not sure" I gave her a poffin, and her emotions were lost from one treat.

"Well, come on, we're going to do some training in the back" Ash encouraged.

Me and my Pokémon watched as Ash and Dawn took all their Pokémon and faced them against Buizel, Chimchar and, Pikachu. In a heartbeat their attacks collided to make an explosion of power. The loud noises frightened Zip enough to run away behind some bushes.

"Gotcha," I put her into a tickle war, she laughed and came back to her senses.

"So these are all your Pokémon?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and found Paul.

"Hiya!" I chimed. My Pokémon greeted him as well.

"Hi.." Paul responded with slight surprise.

"Yeah, you should remember Visi, and Maple." Visi and Maple jumped side-to-side.

"And here's my two first, Zip and Tini." Tini waved with her tail, while Zip happily pounced Paul into a small hug. "Zip is just a baby, but technically she's my first Pokémon since I cared for her as an egg back in Sandgem Town. Tini was the first one I caught," I detached Zip from Paul's jacket and cradled her in my arms.

"Which of these is your strongest?" He asked curiously.

"It's a pretty close match between Visi and Tini." I pondered.

"I see" He stared down at them. "These are my Pokémon" He pointed out his Pokémon resting behind the bush.

"They seem powerful, but do they trust you?" I asked.

"Clearly" he scoffed.

Another explosion broke up our conversation. Paul walked past me and approached Ash.

"Hmm?" I observed Turtwig and Piplup taking a defensive position in front of Chimchar.

"You're doing the exact same thing as me when you train" Paul noted.

"No way, Paul! How's this just like you!" Ash exclaimed.

"You're having other Pokémon attacking so you boost your Pokémon's moves. How is that any different?"

"He's training for his match at the Hearthome Gym" Dawn butted in.

"You've battled there, haven't you Paul?" Ash asked.

"Sure did, and obviously won" he ginned and pulled out his Relic Badge.

"Um?" I was thinking of a way to break up the fight, but my head was burning with an overwhelming pain.

"Hap?" Happiny drew Brock's attention to how out of it I looked.

"Crista?" Brock noticed my unsteady movements.

"Let's have a battle!" Ash challenged.

"Brock, I need somethin' fora headac…" I mumbled as I tumbled to the ground.

* * *

My mind was blank until I could decipher part of what was going on. A low repetitive beep, a heavy feeling, and exhaustion. My eyes opened and landed on white walls, then a Heart Monitor.

*Hospital?* I thought. My eyes wandered across the room and landed on Ash, Dawn, and Brock.

"Crista," Dawn smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay" Ash sighed relief.

"Thanks but, why are you all over there... against the wall?" I asked.

"Well, after you collapsed, everything broke loose.. " Brock recollected.

"Maple fainted from the shock," Dawn stated.

"Zip cried and lost control of her electricity," Ash informed.

"Tini wouldn't let go of you," Brock specified.

"And Visi won't let us near you" They all sighed in unison.

"We managed to get them all in their Pokéball's, but Visi keeps getting out.." Dawn held up my Pokéballs.

"Bay" Visi frowned.

"Visi~" I pulled him in for a hug, then I noticed the new cast around my right arm.

Nurse Joy walked in to checked my heart rate. Then she removed the wires attached to me and shut the Heart Monitor off.

Nurse Joy faced me with an unpleasant look upon her face, "Ms. Knowles, I hope in the future you will take better care of your body. You had poison that entered through the injury on your arm, and even though it was a small amount, it could have stopped your heart. Please be more careful. And that cast will need to stay on you for four weeks, I would suggest routine check-ups as well," the she rolled the Heart Monitor out of the room.

Dawn began to cry, "you could have died?"

"Why didn't you talk to us!" Ash growled.

"I'm sorry.." My voice cracked low and shaky. I was scared. I didn't expect this to be so serious.

"Don't you trust us?" Ash pleaded.

"I do!" I retaliated.

Ash broke his attention from me and shuffled out the door. Brock just sat down with his arms crossed. While Dawn sobbed into her Piplup.

*What should I say?* I thought to myself.

"To be honest.. " I caught their attention. "I thought it was just a sprain, so I kept it to myself. I thought it would heal, I didn't want to bother you guys.. Maybe I should voice my opinions?" I flashed a quick smile.

"Bay, bay, banette!" Visi scolded me.

"Yeah, I know.." I frowned upon realizing everyone wasn't happy with me.

Visi was satisfied getting his point across, "bay" he sat happily beside me.

"I think I agree with whatever Visi said," Dawn giggled while wiping away the tears.

"He said to have more faith in the people around me," I answered. "-I think" I checked back at Visi, he approved. "Yeah" I smiled. Dawn laughed even more now.

".. But Crista, can you promise us this won't happen again?" Dawn pleaded.

"I Promise" I declared.

"And whenever something's bothering you don't be afraid to come talk to us about it. It won't a bother at all" Brock offered.

"Because we care about you, the same way we all care about each other" Dawn finished.

"Don't worry, I know that now," I reassured them. They radiated a satisfied look that helped me feel better. My eyes drifted to the door where Ash left.

"It'll be best if you talk to him later, after he's cooled off," Dawn noticed my wandering gaze.

"Visiting hours are over, Oh and Ms. Knowles will be released tomorrow," Nurse Joy informed us.

"Night," I grinned.

"Good night," Brock and Dawn chided.

"Bay bay~" Visi waved them goodbye.

"Good night to you too.." Brock and Dawn responded uneasily.

Visi cuddled next to me and immediately dozed off. He must have been happy to have me all to himself. I, on the other hand, was feeling restless. I slid out of bed and grabbed my Pokéballs, Visi wouldn't wake up so I left without him. When I was outside I released everyone from their ball. Zip was weakly sobbing, Maple was laying down with a dizzied look in her eye, and Tini coiled herself into a ball.

"Psst, you guys," I quietly got their attention.

They were instantaneously overjoyed.

"Sorry for scaring you. I'm okay now."

As I spoke Tini and Zip turned away.

"And I promise to listen you your advice more often," I smiled as they accepted a group hug. Then I accidentally knocked them with my cast, "sorry, this is something I'm gonna have to get used to.."

"Grotle, Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. A chill jumped up my spine from his voice. I turned the corner and found him with a Grotle. Grotle used Energy Ball on a rock then took a step back as it crumbled.

*When did Turtwig evolve?* I thought to myself.

"Your strength is incredible!" Ash praised. Grotle attempted to turn, but hit the ground instead.

"We'll need to do special training though to help you adjust to your new body" Ash rubbed a hand over Grotle's head.

Grotle smiled, "grotle."

"As quiet as a mouse," I whispered as we sneaked away.

"Picha!" my mouse screamed after noticing Pikachu.

When everyone jumped from the sudden noise I concealed myself into a bush. Then I hastily recalled my Pokémon to their balls.

I gasped and held my heart in shock, *Zip's gonna be the death of me.*

"…" I looked up and found Ash staring straight at me. Though it was nearly impossible to see me from so far, his eyes were locked on my exact location in the bush.

"…" I could feel the cold sweat running across my head until he blatantly ignored me to continue his business.

"What?" I shakily approached him.

"Turtwig evolved in the battle I had with Paul today," He purposely changed the subject and returned Grotle back to his Pokéball.

"It's going to take more than an apology, isn't it?" I sighed as we sat on a nearby bench. "I already promised Dawn and Brock I would have more faith in the people around me. Because, we're all the best of friends." I smiled, and he decided to smiled back.

"And sorry for overreacting earlier, I was just scared. I never thought I'd ever see someone come so close to dying, especially someone who's beside me almost everyday," he spoke with downcast eyes.

I leaned against him for comfort and he accepted it by leaning back.

"I understand… I promise it won't happen again," I finished.

Pikachu and Zip watched us absently, then their gaze wandered and we followed it to Dawn and Brock leaning out of an open window.

"Ahh!" We both shot up defensively towards the eavesdroppers.

"No no, please continue," Brock curiously requested. I snatched Zip up, said something about going to bed, and left.

"So, since when?" Ash asked.

"Since you sat down" Dawn stated.

"Ash, I-" Brock began

"You?" Ash retreated back.

"I am teaching you something, aren't I?" Brock smiled then followed it up with a thumbs-up.

"She was apologizing! What's romantic about that? We're friends, and that's it" Ash concluded.

Brock and Dawn leaned against each other, shoulder-to-shoulder, to remind him of earlier.

"Good night.." Ash left in defeat.

"Night" Brock and Dawn chimed in harmony.


	8. Agree To Disagree

Weeks have passed by and my arm remains in a hardened cast. Dawn helps me stay optimistic, when dragging this limp arm becomes a hassle, she'll help me ignore it by starting a merry conversation. While Brock thoughtfully mixes together special vitamins for me to take daily. Ash, on the other hand, has his mind set for the match against Fantina. I have to admit, the match has been nagging at me as well. Using only my left hand, brings the dilemma of pulling out the wrong Pokéball in battle.

"Okay!" My Pokémon huddled around me. "I got us a battle plan" Whispers of encouragement spread all around. "Visi gots offense. Then Maple, defense and-"

"Could you just eat.. Your foods getting cold" Ash sighed. Then I noticed I was the only one at the table. Visi abandoned me for rest in his Pokéball when my speech was done. While Tini and Maple went outside the Pokémon Center for a walk with Chimchar and Piplup.

"Finished!" I announced.

"Picha!" Zip angrily demanded for me to slow down, as she gulped down her last bite.

I washed my dish then put it away.

"Pi~~" Zip strained her arms to wash her bowl which was two times her size. I could only sigh from afar as she wouldn't let me near to help. Once Zip finished she prompted me to put her bowl away. Then she proceeded to run up and rest on my head instead of letting me cradle her on my arms.

"Geez," I commented.

"Don't worry about that, Crista," Brock laughed. "That's just a stage some baby Pokémon go through. She want's to do thing's herself."

"Really?" I slyly smiled. "I still remember when you cried for your bottle in the middle of the night. I'm not looking forward to whatever else your gonna throw at me.."

"Chuu," She grinned.

I took a seat on the floor and picked up my satchel. I checked my Pokéballs that were neatly attached to the side. Nothing out of the ordinary. And I had no duties to attend to today. Ash was napping. Dawn was drawing out some performance moves. And Brock was tending to Happiny.

Zip covered a long yawn as she spread out over my head. And I had to agree, today was rather boring.

I rushed out the door, "I'm gonna go see how Tini's stroll is going."

"Kay'," they vaguely acknowledged my leaving.

The forest around the Pokémon Center was thick, filled with bushes and long spread out trees. Perfect for any fun-filled exploration, but not for a search to find four Pokémon.

"Hey Zip?" I stopped our walk.

"Pi?" She took notice of me.

"Remember Ash's fight with Fantina? You know, the one a few days after we attended Pokémon Academy?"

"Pichu" She agreed.

"Fantina likes to knock her opponent out cold.. so, we need some tricks to beat that"

"Pi picha" She punched the air.

"Not full force.. We need strategy.." Me and Zip thoughtfully moved a hand to our chins, until flames shot through the air, breaking our direction of thought.

"Chimchar!" an enthusiastic Chimchar followed the falling fruit from wounded trees.

"I'm sure there's safer ways to do that" I approached Chimchar to see that he was alone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as Chimchar jumped back, and threw his fists up.

"Char!" He huffed smoke and stared me down.

"Pi pi picha" Zip communicated with Chimchar as I kneeled down to observe his stature.

"You're not Ash's Chimchar.." To convey my apologies I gently patted his head, "sorry"

He swatted my hand away to go back to his food. I left, not wanting to frustrate him further.

"Chim!" Chimchar called me back before coolly pointing to a passage through some greenery, "chim chimchar"

"My friends are that way?" I asked.

"Char" He nodded.

"Thanks" I smiled as he left with food in hand.

"Chuuu" Zip pulled my ear to go left.

"He said this way Zip," I scolded.

"Pipi picha" She insisted on left.

"We're going this way, Zip!"

"Chaa!" she electrocuted me and left her way.

"Man!" I stomped. "That kid!" I trudged away. "She's gonna get lost and come crying ba- Where am I?" I abruptly halted upon entering a tribe of wild Chimchars. From what I could tell they were enjoying a peaceful game until I arrived, stopping the activities and creating a storm of upset Pokémon. The Chimchar from before slipped by and offered his food to the others.

"Uhm, hi" I offered a friendly greeting as the Chimchar angrily gathered around.

"Pip! Piplup!" Piplup's call came from behind the bars of a cage, he was alsi accompanied by everyone else I had been searching for.

"Piplup, Tini, Maple!.. And Chimchar, why are you caught? aren't you guys family or something?" I asked.

"Chim" He shrugged. The Chimchars forced me into the cage with flame ready reinforcements.

"Not too friendly, huh?" I grinned and complied with their little game, mostly out of fear for my skin to be burned. As the cage was shut, the Chimchar gathered their food and ran up to some nests on the Cliffside nearby. "So. . . They captured us? My how the tables have turned. But why capture you guys?.. And me?" I asked, but they didn't have a proper answer. "And for a tribe, there's only about ten Chimchar's in all.. No Monferno's, or Infernape's so it's a weak group.. And Piplup how were you caught? You're a water type!"

"PIP!" Piplup cried showing his crisp tail.

"Ah, they got the tail" I sighed, and peaked around to notice Tini shaking in a panic. She fears any type of situation where she's helpless. I held her close.

*What are these Pokémon planning anyway, usually Pokémon wanna be left in peace, but to take hostages is just absurd* I thought, as I set Tini beside Maple.

"Alright! I don't get what you guy's got against us but bring it on! I'll take on your strongest if it gets us free!" I shouted.

"Char-ar-ar," the Chimchar I met before laughed, the only reason I could tell him apart was because he wore a strange necklace laced with rocks. He leaped onto the bars of the cage to look me in the eye. I refused to flinch or back away if it meant getting everyone out of here. I had to be strong. He grinned.

"Chim! Char!" He waved his friends over and our cage was lifted then carried to a lake.

"Chaaar!" Ash's Chimchar squealed in horror.

"Calm down, breathe" I patted his back. "I doubt they're gonna drown us" As soon as the words left my mouth the Chimchar were tumping us over, into the lake. Ash's Chimchar was lucky enough to stick like glue to the cage and not fall in.

"And look where words get us! I try to reason and then this!" I ranted, we were drenched from head to toe swimming on the waters surface. Piplup crossed his arms, doubting every word I said.

"Char! Chim Chimchar!" The necklace wearing Chimchar called out pointing to the empty lake behind us as his friends turned tail and ran.

"What's so scary?" I looked around and saw Piplup in a pout. "I blame you," he gasped and shot me with bubblebeam "I see how it is…"

"Maaantyy" an ominous voice loomed from behind. Then it circled and appeared before us.

"A.. smiley face?" What appeared before us was a small fish, with a smiling face.

"Skiploom~" Maple caught the wind and flew above as the smiley face turned around.

"Mantyke!" I pointed out the creature as the swift swimming kite Pokémon, Mantyke. "This is the big scary Pokémon all the Chimchar fear?" Mantyke seemed to rule the lake by the look of anger on his face.

"It's not in a Mantykes nature to be angry.. They're usually gentle Pokémon. Hey! Did you guys do something to him?" I shouted to the necklace Chimchar. He had stayed behind to keep Ash's Chimchar as a hostage for our motivation to get free, I guess.

"Char" He replied for no. All things aside, the Chimchar was oddly worried.

*I think he wants us to eradicate this Pokémon for our freedom. Probably because this Mantyke is sitting on the Chimchar's only water source for miles* I thought.

"But Mantyke live in the sea, what's it doing here?" I posed the question.

"Maantyy" The Mantyke shot us an enormously strong shot of water. I panicked, as a reflex I shielded everybody as we were thrust against the bank of the lake.

"A Mantyke that knows Hydro Pump!" I shouted. Tini watched me anxiously. "Don't worry, I'm fine. My cast cushioned the blow," with a cracking sound the cast broke open, to reveal a sore spot. "We're in trouble" I grinned.

I dug threw the things in my pocket.

"Darn it!" I pulled out four Pokéballs. "They're all empty. I must've left Visi back at the Pokémon Center. And Zip ran off somewhere" I sighed, my only advantage would have been to use an electric type move against the Mantyke. "That was a stupid fight. And now look where I'm at. Ugh! I was gonna look for Zip after I found you guys, now she could be in trouble.."

"Pip! Piplup!" Piplup encouraged me then swam off to fight the Mantyke who was looming closer.

"Pip-!..lup.." I failed to catch him. In defeat I scratched my head to ponder the next move. "I guess we'll have to think of a plan," I clapped to capture Tini and Maple's attention. They warily faced me, then their mood brightened as they noticed the growing smile upon my face.

"Come on guy's, we're adaptable!" They confidently faced their opponent. "We don't need a type advantage to win, trust me!"


	9. What You Want

With Ash's Pokémon as a hostage, we were forced to go by the orders of a tribe of Chimchar. And that is to defeat a Mantyke that threatens to keep the Chimchar tribe from their only source of water for miles. I'm guessing the only reason they need us for this is that they are fire, and he is water which would lead to the Chimchar's defeat every time, if it wasn't for us as outside help.

"Go!" I signaled for Maple and Tini put our plan into action.

Tini Huffed Dragon Rage while Maple sprinkled Poison powder from above. The Mantyke dodged all this by diving under water. But under the waters surface Piplup readied a Whirlpool, Mantyke counterattacked with Hydro Pump.

When the water settled, Piplup floated overturned to the surface. Mantyke had hit him with Confuse Ray.

After he saw that taking on three to one was useless, he went for the person in charge, me.

"Take out the trainer and the Pokémon are helpless?" I justified his actions with words. He arrogantly Wing Attacked me, and proved my words to be true.

Tini sprang up from behind and surprised Mantyke. Piplup snapped out of confusion then shot up from below, pushing Mantyke into the air with Peck as Tini fired off a Thunder Wave.

"Maa" Mantyke moaned as he took the collective damage.

"Even if I'm knocked out my Pokémon will continue to fight. I didn't give them any special orders, I just told them to react on how I trained them. With the exception of Piplup." Piplup nodded, with the pride of a warrior inflating his ego.

Mantyke menaced with anger for me to realize he's had it.

"I know that we don't belong here. But neither do you" I directed the conversation on Mantyke.

The words connected accurately enough for him to listen.

"You're strong, you even thought that taking me out would stop the attacks, because you've been trained," I sighed, "You're a Pokémon who's born in the sea. So it's not possible for you to live in a small lake like this, apart from the ocean, without being carried." Mantyke winced as the last words seemed to sting him when they left my lips, "your old trainer released you here didn't he?"

"Maantyy" Mantyke confronted me.

"You can keep attacking" I spoke as he readied another Hydro Pump. "Or we can help each other out." His attack calmed at my words. "Come with me on my journey. I've been traveling all over the place, eventually I'll run into the ocean. Then I can release you there, where you're free," I offered an empty Pokéball, he eyed it uneasily.

The decision itself was risky to him, Maple moved closer as did Tini. They had a conversation, seemingly about me as they occasionally glanced my way. After they stopped, he was convinced.

Mantyke nodded, "Ma" then he hopped into the Pokéball.

With that, this whole charade was put to an end. The sunset calmed things perfectly as stars filled the clear sky.

"Where did that Chimchar go?" I stared at shore to see that Chimchar and Ash's Chimchar left. We surfaced and headed back to where we were first held hostage.

"Charr!" The Chimchar tribe happily jumped and paraded around, swinging in on vines from all around to greet us, like we were heroes.

"Heh heh heeh.." It was unsettling to change the atmosphere so quickly. Piplup's expression of shock expressed my thoughts exactly. "Hmm?" A sudden empty feeling in my hand caught my attention. My eye's followed the culprit who emptied my hand to some odd happy Chimchar, who held Mantyke's Pokéball over an open flame. "WHOA! Hold it!" I snatched the Pokéball back. "Don't- ugh, I don't care what he did to you, he's my responsibility now," I scolded, this time safely putting the ball in my pocket.

"Cha-ar-ar-ar" The necklace Chimchar bounced up, pulling me in to join some games. "Sorry, I need to get these guys back to their Trainers," I moved to my group of sleepy Pokémon. "Ah!" I surveyed the forest, and checked the night sky. "I forgot, Zip!"

"Chim?" The Chimchar stared questioningly at me.

I scooped up everyone, "Bye everyone, it was nice meeting ya!" I ran off as they waved farewell.

"Ziiiip! Ziiiiiiiip!" I yelled as I ran, Maple woke up in the commotion and called for Zip as well.

"Looom~!"

"Ziiip~!" We called until we arrived at our destination.

My absence had everyone out and about, searching outside the Pokémon Center for me.

"What have you been doing!" Ash recalled Chimchar to his Pokéball as he confronted me. Nurse Joy wrapped her jacket around my shoulders, and Dawn cradled Piplup.

"We can sit and talk later, but for now we gotta find Zip," I stumbled as I noticed Zip didn't return to the Pokémon Center.

"Wait, Zip's missing?" Dawn gasped.

"What's going on?" Brock walked into our conversation with Visi following.

I handed Nurse Joy my Pokémon so I could reenter the forest.

"Hold it" Nurse Joy caught me. "You're gonna get sick staying in those clothes."

"But-" Before I could retaliate a chorus of Chimchar calls caught my attention.

"Chimchar!" The necklace Chimchar brought Zip forward as she cried in his arms. Of course, the whole tribe was following behind him.

"Wow!" Dawn admired the Pokémon.

"I've never see so many Chimchar" Ash gasped.

"Zip!" I was overjoyed at our reunion. "You guys found her for me?" I asked the Chimchar, they all jumped in agreement.

"Thanks!" I stroked the head of the necklace Chimchar.

"Bay!" Visi caught my hand, averted my eyes, and glared Chimchar down.

"Charrr~?" Chimchar took it as a challenge.

"Visi," I moved him aside and regained my composure. "Chimchar, you have my gratitude."

"Char-ar-ar!" He grinned and left with his group.

* * *

Sometime around midnight after everyone calmed down, and everything was explained, I took a nice warm herbal bath by Nurse Joy's orders. The cast that Mantyke destroyed would be replaced tomorrow. But, until then I could enjoy the slight freedom, and somehow ignore how sore it had become.

"It's a herbal bath," I smiled as Tini and Zip decided to join me.

The bathtubs provided by the PokéCenter were large enough to accommodate a Wailmer, but Visi still refused to share a bath with all the other girls, so he had already gone straight to bed.

"Chuu~" Zip leisurely floated around.

"What do you think of the temporary addition to our team?" I asked.

Tini was quick to give an A-OK.

"Chu?" Zip perked her ears to my works.

"That's right you haven't met him," Zip waited impatiently as I reached out of the tub for my satchel.

I detached the Pokéball and released Mantyke into the bathtub, "come on out!"

"Mantyy~?" Mantyke quickly went from serious to dazed, the herb's were meant to relax muscles, which is probably why he sank straight to the bottom of the tub.

"Um.." I watched as the Mantyke slowly surfaced.

"Mantyy," He grinned.

"Pichu," Zip leaped onto his head and patted his cheeks in an attempt to knock sense into him.

"Tyy," He lazily blew bubbles as the water took him over once more.

"What's with the herbs?" I chuckled nervously, "Mantyke?"

"Mantyyy?" He regained some focus.

"Can we give you a nickname?"

He nodded after some thought.

"Uhm.." I thought of some names as he slid across the water and bumped into Tini. "At least this is a big bathtub" I laughed, "I know, how about Slider?"

Mantyke took the name to heart and gladly agreed. "Alright Slider, welcome to the team," I shook his fin.

"Maa!" Slider sank once again.

The water was starting to worry me as he seemed to doze off.

* * *

I returned to the guest room only to find that everyone went to bed without me. Dawn and Brock had stolen the top bunks. While Ash was left with the bottom. We usually competed for beds by playing a Rock-Paper-Scissors tournament, but this time I lost by default. I sat in bed to look around the room. Ash was across from me, Brock was above him, and Dawn was above me.

"Chuuu~" Zip popped curiously out of the towel I had wrapped her in.

"Hey, you're not dry yet," I grinned as she tried to squirm out of the towel. She laughed until the friction turned her into a ball of fluff.

"Now you're dry," I laughed.

"Crista?" Ash stirred into consciousness.

"Ah, yo," my smile quickly faded into an awkward grin.

"How's your arm?" he walked out of his bed and sat on mine.

I kept a comfortable distance between us until the wall stopped me, "I-it's good. Fine." I brought my arm to his sight.

In place of the cut where the poison originally entered was a diagonal two inch scar.

"You're so reckless," Ash sighed, "But thank you for taking care of Chimchar."

"Your welcome."

Ash lifted my arm, then tapped it twice before leaving. I stared dumbfounded by his behavior as he laid back down, I expected an explanation until I realized that he fell asleep.

*Sleepwalking?* I thought.

Dawn shocked me by peaking down at my bunk, "what…was that?" she asked.

I sighed, "don't ask… and stop-" something caught my eye, I stared at Brocks bed. He seemed asleep, but his stiff, irregular breathing gave him away. "Both of you… quit eavesdropping!" I whispered.

A low drawled response resounded through the room, "sorry…"


	10. Follow The Leader

I took in a lasting smell of the city air when we finally arrived in Hearthome City. The convenience of a city had been gone from me for too long. PokéCenters, Pokémarts, stores, warm beds, and indoor plumbing. Zip was just excited to see a city again, and Ash was ready for his rematch with Fantina.

"There'll be no more waiting around for me, that fifth gym badge is as good as ours" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu happily agreed.

"I need that badge too, since Fantina wasn't here the first time I came around," I checked over the empty spot in my badge case.

"Alright!" Ash shouted as he darted off.

"Come on Ash, wait up!" Dawn called.

"First one there faces Fantina!" Ash challenged.

"You're on!" I laughed.

As we raced for Fantina, Ash and me caught a few questioning looks from the curious spectators we passed.

"Pichaa~" Zip leapt down from my shoulder.

"Wha- Zip!" I stopped.

Ash continued to run, which meant I lost the race. Dawn began to turn around until I told her I'd catch up later.

"Zip! No!" I pulled her away from a fruit stand as she sunk her teeth into a nice juicy apple.

I apologized to the man managing the fruit cart, "I'm so sorry, sir," then I pulled out some cash.

"Zip.. It's wrong to take things without paying," I spoke in vain as she ate away at her new apple.

Zip, in all her joy, has managed to grow her fur out, and over her face. It really looked like the apple was disappearing into a pile of fur. I gently brushed her fur back, Zip took no notice until I hit a tangle, which triggered a shocking fit.

"Pain" I twitched as Zip dizzied out from her inability to handle her own power.

"Chuu…" she moaned as the electricity dissipated.

* * *

When I arrived at the Hearthome Gym, an informing sign hung from the door, "Closed!" I read aloud. "Then where's Ash?" I scanned the area and decided on Maple's help to begin a search.

I opened her Pokéball, "Skip~loom~" she bounced on the wind.

"Maple can you fly up and search for Ash?"

"Looom~ loom~" she drifted from side to side into the sky.

Something at a distance caught my eye, I could see figures flying through the air. Below them a crowd of people were gathering, "what's-?"

A rattling crash shook my nerves. Maple didn't seem to notice, but Zip woke up crying.

"It's okay, it's okay," I soothed her. "That way maybe.." I followed the commotion as Maple perched upon my head.

Down the road I found someone I was sorta looking for, Fantina. She had a crowd of people gathered around as she handed out Pokéball after Pokéball. Odd, but not something I would question from an authority figure.

"There's the gym leader.. But no Ash. I'm gonna have to get him a beeper or something.."

Visi popped out and used a fan to blow a gust of wind that sent Maple flying from her place on my head. When she was gone Visi took the spot she once occupied.

"Visi! Stop picking on Maple!" he pointed to Maple, she was actually enjoying the flight, "Don't encourage him…" I sighed at Maple.

"Maple! Do you see Ash, Dawn, or Brock!" I shouted to her.

"Skiploom!" She smiled but shook her head for no.

We took a long walk, and after my feet were exhausted, we rested in a park.

I released Slider into a nearby fountain. He looked quizzically at me, since he had first expected a battle.

"Hey Slider? Is it possible to find someone with those antennas?"

"Maa~?" he asked.

"Bay," Visi took in his first impression of Slider. This was their first meeting. After staring for a few moments, they gave each other a nod then turned away like there was some important business to be done in this park.

"You guys are so weird!" I complained to the sky.

"Pichu," Zip, who had been flying around with Maple, landed on Slider.

Slider was annoyed at Zip landing on his head, "maa!" he tried to bite her.

"Pi!" she gasped and jumped for safety into the water.

"Tyyy," he nudged Zip for her to get out of his personal space until she electrocuted the area, knocking them both out.

"Return" I recalled Slider and Zip. "Maple, Visi! Do you see the Pokémon Center…?"

"Skip skip," Maple pointed west.

"Thank you, Ma-" Visi landed in my arms like a baby and snuggled onto my shoulder. "You're so spoiled" I laughed.

"Skiploom~" Maple landed on my head, as we set out once again.

* * *

Nurse Joy healed my Pokémon then she informed me about a battle behind the Center. I walked through the building to the battle ground and found everyone I was searching for.

"You guys!" I broke in happily on a seemingly tense situation. "I've been lookin' all over town for ya'll!"

"Who's this?" a blond boy asked.

"I would ask the same thing. My name's Crista," I waved to the stranger.

"I'm Barry, but you don't look very important. Were you in the tag battle with Paul?" He asked and before I could answer he counted down from nine.

"Uhm, I donno about tag but we have battled."

"You've battled Paul!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Was this suppose to be advertised?" I asked nervously.

"So what happened! Quick, I want all the details! 9, 8,7-" Barry counted down.

"Calm down! Well if you're so keen on it. Paul liked my training, so he met me and we battled."

"And~?" Ash asked. Without my notice, everyone had gathered around like it was story time.

"He used Electabuzz, and Weavile-"

"Sounds right," Barry nodded.

"Electabuzz tied with Maple"

"Loom!" Maple sang into the conversation.

"Then Visi took down Weavile.."

"Bay," Visi nodded from where he was hanging over my shoulder.

"Wha-" they jumped to their feet

"No way, that's ludicrous!" Barry exclaimed. "Come on! Let's battle I'll prove you wrong! No one can beat Paul!"

"Your Pokémon are kinda out.." Dawn informed Barry.

Apparently, there was a battle between Ash and Barry while I was away.

"Oouu, whatever! A girl can't beat Paul **or me **anyway!" He stomped like a child, then ran inside.

"Excuse me!" I stomped after him. Brock held me back.

"He's not worth it," Ash consoled.

"But wow, is that truly true? You beat Paul?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," I cooled.

"I never would have guessed," Brock chuckled.

"We should have a battle sometime," Ash challenged.

"Bet on it," I grinned.

"Chimchar.." A low cry caught our attention.

"Chimchar, whatcha doin'?" Ash asked. As he approached closer, Chimchar scurried away out of fright, then he hid behind my legs.

"That's not Ash's Chimchar," Dawn kneeled down to meet him at eye level.

"Actually, I think I remember you," I stroked his head and inspected the rock necklace around his neck. "I gave you my gratitude," I chuckled.

"Chimchar-ar-ar!" He hopped from foot to foot.

"Do you want to join Crista's team?" Ash asked. Chimchar hid again then nodded."Then-" I pulled out an empty Pokéball."Char!" He crossed his arms. Then pointed at me.

"No? You wanna battle first?" I asked, he agreed and scurried to one side of the battle field.

"Visi," I summoned him to battle.

"Chim!" He disagreed and pointed at me again.

"You want to battle me?" I asked, he agreed.

Brock was a bit worried, "Crista.. You shouldn't-"

"It's fine," I waved him off, "Chimchar witnessed how I defended against Slider back at that lake, he must want to test me himself."

"Ready?" I took the opposite side of the field.

"Char!"

"Alright! ...But no fire."

He nodded.

"You're crazy," Ash chuckled from the sidelines.

"Yeah, yeah," As I spoke Chimchar administered the first attack, a skyward brick break.

"Whoa!" I defended with my cast.

Chimchar made contact then he used the momentum to somersault backwards. And instead of landing he dug straight into the ground.

I took a step back when he leaped out of the dirt and hit directly into my stomach. On instinct I brought a hand to the spot of contact. However, both attacks were light, meaning this wasn't a serious battle. Though I did act as though it was painful.

"Owowow, take that!" I chopped his forehead. Then he pretended to collapse.

"And for the finish!" I threw a Pokéball at Chimchar, it engulfed him in a red shaft of light then shook back and forth. Once it finally stopped, I caught a Chimchar.

"I can't believed that worked," Dawn laughed.

"Nah, Chimchar let you catch him," Ash commented.

"Yeeaahh," I drawled with a sigh and let Chimchar out of his Pokéball, "welcome to the team."

"Chimchar-ar!" he saluted.

"Baybaybay," Visi snuck up on Chimchar using will-o-wisp to eerily light his face.

"Chaarr!" Chimchar leapt onto my head.

"Visi!" I scolded, causing him to pout.

Ash laughed at the scenario.

"Nett," Visi psychically tripped Ash.

"Visi.." I grabbed him. "Why do you antagonize each other?"

Ash glared at Visi, Visi glared back, then they turned away with enough speed to cause whiplash.

"Return…" I recalled Visi to his ball.

We walked back into the PokéCenter, and while Ash and Brock got a room, I handed out food to Slider and Chimchar. A small fountain in the Center made it possible for Slider to come out of his ball.

"Slider is so cute," Dawn patted his cheeks. "I would love to see him in a contest."

He paid her no mind and ate like she was invisible.

"Pip piplup," Piplup greeted.

"Tyy," he sunk down into the water and sulked.

"..Then again. Chimchar is really cool," Dawn reached for him, the closer she got, the further he hid behind me, dragging his food with him like it was a victim as well.

"What's this? You were so tough before," I pulled him into the open.

"But you're actually really shy," Dawn picked him up, he blushed.

"We got a room if you two wanna get ready for bed, and I'll have dinner done in a bit," Brock informed.

"Mmkay," Dawn jumped up and ran to our room. I took out a brush and cleaned Chimchar's fur when Ash sat down with me.

"Who're you gonna use in the battle against Fantina?" Ash asked.

"Visi for sure," I nodded, Ash seemed conflicted at the mention of his name. "Tini, and-"

"Char-ar-ar!" Chimchar interrupted. He grinned with assurance.

"And Chimchar it would seem," I smiled.

"Good choice, even though he's new, he seems strong."

"And you're gonna use Pikachu, Buizel, and Chimchar, as planned?"

"Yeah, and we're gonna win it with our new technique!"

"I think you could win it with confidence alone."

"You think so?" he blushed. Then he left at Pikachu's call.

"That was Ash," I spoke to Chimchar and Slider.

"Char?" Chimchar asked. Slider silently acknowledged my words.

"My friends. I think you two should learn their names."

"Chim!" he nodded anxiously.

"The girl was Dawn, and Brock is the big tan guy."

"Maa," Slider lost interest as he slid to the bottom of the fountain.

"…ya know, Chimchar, you remind me of myself."

He wiped away the crumbs from his meal and faced me, "char?"

"For the most part I was brave, until I left home and realized how shy I actually was," I chuckled, he coincided with a grin.

"Chimchar, is it alright if I give you a nickname?" I asked as I put the brush away.

He examined his fur, it was sleek and shiny, "chim" he nodded.

"I've been thinking about it and I really like the name Comet."

"Char?" he tilted his head.

"Comets were once thought to come and go once, but actually they go in a continuous cycle. To put it simply.. I kinda thought I wouldn't get to see you again," I stroked his head.

"Chim Chimchar-ar-ar," he motioned his arms in attempt to convey a thought.

"So you're ok with the name?" I asked.

"Char" he nodded.

"Then Comet it is!"

"Maatyy," Slider interrupted us to welcome Comet to the team.

"Chim!" Comet grinned at him.

"I'm glad to see that you two are becoming friends after that incident at the lake," I smiled.

They agreed by returning a whole-hearted smile to one another.

* * *

The following day at Fantina's gym Ash debuted his new move, the counter-shield. Buizel easily beat Gengar with it, then Chimchar had a hard time with Mismagius. And even though Pikachu used the counter-shield as well, he was defeated by Drifblim. Drifblim gave Ash a run for his luck, none of his moves seemed to be working, but Chimchar finally pulled it off and they won the Relic Badge.

Now it's the day after, and it's my turn to fight. Barry's still here to watch, somehow we invited him to tag along on our trip to Canalave City.

"Go, Mismagius," Fantina called.

"Alright, then I choose Comet!" I threw Comet into battle.

"Copycat," Ash yelled from the stands. His battle had began with a Chimchar as well.

"Hey.." I grumbled.

"Then I will begin, Mismagius Dark Pulse!" Fantina began the battle. Mismagius created shadowy rings and tossed them at Comet.

"Comet Dig! Then Flame Wheel!" Comet dodged into the ground. Later, he resurfaced in a flame that aimed for Mismagius.

"Mismagius Psybeam that fire out!" Fantina spun for effect.

"Chiiimmmchaaar!" Comet broke through the Psybeam at an amazing fifteen feet in the air, causing a critical impact with Mismagius.

"Mismag!" Mismagius collided with the ground. Comet watched this from his safe freefall in the air.

"Comet come down with another flame wheel!" Comet spun into flames then rolled down in Mismagius's direction.

"S'il vous plaît, Mismagius dodge then follow up with Psybeam," it took little effort for Mismagius to float out of the way, then when Comet was in the line of fire she hit him with a close range Psybeam. The strength sent Comet flying past me and against a wall.

I yelled, "Comet!" hoping he didn't faint.

"Chim!" he energetically returned to the field.

"Phew.. Comet, Flame Wheel one more time!" Chimchar sprinted until he had enough speed to roll forward into a fireball at Mismagius.

"All you can do is repeat," Fantina shrugged. "Then I must Dark Pulse once more."

"Comet stop! Dig now!" He ceased the flame, my lack of judgment caused the dark pulse to hit, but it didn't stop Comet from diving into the dirt.

"Come on, what are you doing?" Barry shouted.

"Just wait," I replied.

"Non, I haven't the patience," Fantina stated. "Magical Leaf into his hiding spot!" Mismagius flew closer from her safe spot in the air, and unleashed multicolored leaves into the hole Comet dug.

I pointed to the ceiling, "resurface!" Comet reappeared to the right of Mismagius. "Shadow Claw!" Comet extended his claws with a dark power and scratched Mismagius's face.

"Mag!" Mismagius went down and the referee deemed her unable to battle.

"Chimchar~" Comet flaunted his muscles with a smile.

"Nooo! That's not possible!" Fantina recalled Mismagius.

"Then how will you go at my Drifblim?" she called forth her prized Pokémon. "Now Psychic Will-o-Wisp!" Drifblim's signature move came into play, it Psychically spun a few Will-o-Wisps with enough speed to make them seem like rings. Comet was quickly trapped into them.

Comet struggled, "chim!" but it was useless.

Drifblim grabbed Comet by his cheeks, "Hypnosis!"

"No! Comet Flame Wheel!" He tried but failed. Hypnosis knocked him out cold.

The referee deemed Comet unable to battle after Drifblim knocked him around with Psychic a few times.

"Alright then, I'm counting on you Visi!" I called Visi onto the field.

"Oh, a ghost!" Fantina gasped at the pairing.

"Banette bay," Visi gladly introduced himself.

"Will-o-Wisp the ceiling Visi!" Visi hurled blue balls of fire straight up.

Everyone watched the fire in anticipation.

"What's that do?" Ash asked.

As the room had their eyes on the ceiling, Visi drew himself closer to Drifblim.

"Now, combination Shadow Ball and Thunderbolt!" In one hand Visi held a blob of accumulated darkness, with the other hand Visi charged the mass of darkness with shocks of electricity.

"A trick?" Fantina gasped.

Visi's special combination had no chance of missing, Visi thrust the attack directly into Drifblim's face.

"Blim!" Drifblim took massive damage.

Visi grinned wildly, "bay bay bay~" we had practiced combinations with Dawn, but using it in battle excited him since it finally had a practical purpose.

"Drifblim! Counter with Ominous Wind!" Drifblim regained some mobility through sheer willpower, then it pinned Visi down with a fierce gust of air.

"Visi Psychic!" Visi caught Drifblim with Psychic and tossed it to the ground. And with that, Drifblim was down for the count.

"Banette!" Visi shot a peace sign to everyone in the stands, they shivered before involuntarily shooting one back.

Fantina recalled her Pokémon, "my precious Drifblim… Then I leave this to you Gengar!" Fantina called a Gengar to enter the battle ground.

I returned Visi to his Pokéball, "thanks Visi." Then I unhooked the Pokéball attached to my arm and tossed it into battle, "go Tini!"

Tini whipped her tail forward, raring for battle.

"Gengar Hypnosis!" Gengar closed in and launched a red beam that put Tini to sleep. "Now, Night Shade," Fantina shrugged like the end of the battle was already set in stone. Gengar flew away to humor me and shot his crimson beam slowly from afar.

As Tini slept, her skin began to peel, revealing a new shiny coat when she woke up.

"Tini dodge!" Tini rolled out of the way.

"That was Tini's special ability, Shed Skin. It cures all non-volatile status ailments," Brock informed.

"Thunder Wave!" Tini fired a wave of electricity at Gengar.

Tini's quick recovery had Gengar off guard, causing the attack to make direct paralysis.

"Awesome! Now Dragon Rage!" As Gengar fell from the air in pain, Tini hit him with a flare of dragon energy.

"Gengar, Night Shade!" Gengar struggled and failed to obey orders as the pain became overwhelming.

"Say it is not so! Gengar!" Fantina beckoned.

"Geng…ar" Gengar somehow mustered up enough power to stand.

Fantina clasped her hands together, "fantastique! Gengar go at it with Shadow Punch!" he punched Tini into the air with darkness masking his fist.

"Tini!" I shouted.

Then everyone spectating gasped. Tini's body color shifted to a bright white as she reformed in midair.

"Tini's evolving!" Dawn shouted.

"Aair," Tini grew winds that helped create a safe landing as the white faded to reveal her true colors.

"Whooa," The audience moved to the edge of their seats.

"Cool~" I gazed.

Then I turned to my Pokédex, it spoke aloud with an automated voice, "Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon. Its crystalline orbs appear to give this Pokémon the power to freely control the weather."

"But there's still a battle going on! So Tini, attack once more!"

"Raair!" Tini's laced her tail with liquid, then she leapt forward and whipped Gengar with a splash of water.

"Gengar!" Fantina screamed.

"Tini learned Aqua Tail!" Brock yelled.

"Gengar is unable to battle. The challenger, Crista, is the victor," the referee announced.

"Yes!" I lunged at Tini for a hug. "Congratulations Tini!"

Ash came from the stands for a high-five, "I don't think Tini's gonna fit in your bag anymore," he laughed.

Tini nudged me with her nose.

"As long as she's happy, I don't think that matters," I answered.

Fantina awarded me with the Relic Badge. And after a few farewells we were off. But before we were too far, a stroke of luck caught us by surprise. A convenient blimp just happened to be flying to where we needed to go, Canalave City. The steel-gym and home of our next gym battle.


	11. Steal Deal

As we gazed at the outside world from the comfort of our blimp, variations of action were taking place outside. A group of Starly joined with Taillow to form a V-formation in the sky. Beautiful cooperation from two different species, that were discovered in two completely different regions. But as this occurred, I was concerned with other matters.

"This room is huge!" I ran from end to end of the room while others enjoyed a simple blimp ride. This was my first time in the sky, luckily I wasn't raised to be scared of heights.

I gasped upon entering the largest part of the room, where my Pokémon were gathered around, frantically jumping around as I entered.

They were hiding something, "what's up?" I asked.

"Skip~loo-" Tini cut off Maple.

Slider ignored them as he was comfortable in his little fountain.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "No one's talkin' huh?" I looked to the weakest link in my group, emotion-wise, who would break at a simple glare.

"Chim!" Comet flinched. All eyes watched the poor conflicted Chimchar. Would he tell? Could he tell? Did he have a choice? Before anyone could answer these questions a squeak from above echoed to my ear cueing the next move.

Surprise overcame my judgment, "Zip?" she was stranded on the chandelier, crying and occasionally making the room brighter as she shocked the lights.

"What the- what happened?" Everyone smiled innocently trying to bear my outburst, "just.. Maple could you," I paused remembering she could only fly on the wind, "Tini can you reach?"

"Rair" Tini swayed, stretching as far as she could, but still couldn't reach.

I climbed on Tini's back after accepting permission, "Alright," Tini stretched out, but even with my added height Zip was too far, "Comet, Maple, mind giving me a hand?" they nodded and ran along Tini's back, up to my hands Maple plopped down with Comet standing on her head. I gave Comet Zip's Pokéball but even the reach of a return couldn't get her.

"Pii~" Zip welled up with tears as we lost balance and tumbled down.

Slider, on the other hand, was watching comfortably with great amusement.

I waved my arms pleadingly back and forth, "no no no, don't cry, don't cry."

I looked over the room for some answer, "Uh um," then a thought, "Visi!" I smiled and called him out.

Visi appeared with his body sprawled over the floor in a deep sleep, "bay.." he snored.

I poked his round belly, "Visi.. I know you don't like mornings, but do you mind helping?" He continually snored, and the constant smile written upon his face made it hard to tell if he was messing with me or not. I ran to the window, "look Visi, the moon's out! If that counts… Or is it just a very circular cloud," I took this into account.

"Piii~cha~" Zip cried, shorting out the lighting.

I pulled out my Pokédex, "Visi, your special ability is Insomnia! This doesn't make sense, are you even sleeping?" But still no response, "return…" I recalled him.

"Zip, you're gonna have to jump," I yelled, if I had to guess, I'd say we were a half-a-mile apart, then again I'm no good at math.

"Pii" she shook her head for no.

With my arms spread out everyone gathered around me, "don't worry, we'll catch you."

Ash then decided to enter the situation, clearing his spectator status, "Crista what are you-" Zip decided to jump right when Ash distracted me.

"PIICHU~~!," Zip screamed. Her aim was way off. Thankfully she bounced off of Tini's folded wings, rolled off of Maple's flower, and Comet decided to play hot-potato with her, throwing her onto me.

Her tears followed as that was not a safe landing. I tried to assert my authority, "Zi-IiiIiiip." Until she shocked me.. Also she somehow caught Ash and Pikachu in the crossfire.

"Wh.. Why?.." Ash twitched.

"Bravo, bravo," a man came into view with a chorus of claps. He helped me up with a laugh, "you and your Pokémon are quite the comedy-duo"

"Sorry, that wasn't a publicity stunt," Ash slid between us.

"Didn't mean to intrude. I'm in the entertainment business. Name's Melvin," he finished.

"Melvin? Hey, wait I remember you," Ash exclaimed, "You've lost weight.."

"Well I had to, to survive in my line of work. And actually, I think I remember you as well. One of my adoring fans correct?" Melvin asked.

"Noo" Ash growled, "You used me to catch all those Exeggutor, remember?"

"Ah, now it's ringing a bell. And still with your Pikachu I see. Anyway, back to business. I'm a magician, looking for a lovely assistant. You fit the criteria perfectly," Melvin turned to me. "And with these wonderful Pokémon to boot."

"Uh, I already have a promising profession thank you very much," I moved away. Ash's attitude told me not to trust the guy. Melvin shrugged with a face of pity like I missed out on the chance of lifetime. We headed back to our seats after the waitress handed out lunches.

"Hmm," I growled while toying my salad with a fork.

"Don't tell me your upset," Ash lightly smiled.

"No, I can't figure it out," I slapped the fork down, "How in the world did Zip get stuck there?"

Ash faltered, and broke into a laugh.

"What? Don't tell me you did it!"

"No"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Cause' I thought you were thinking about something else."

"Char!" Comet leaped onto my lap and stared hungrily at my food.

"I don't think it's healthy to feed this to you.." I looked over the fried foods on my plate.

Comet dejectedly scratched his cheek.

"Hey, everyone!" I called to my Pokémon, "how about sharing this instead?" I put down a bowl of fruit.

They happily accepted the offer as Tini evened out shares for them.

About an hour more into the trip and we were running out of things to do. Brock could argue that though, he was preoccupied in the restroom for most of the day. Apparently the one time he doesn't make his own food he get's an upset stomach. Ash was having a hard time as well.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Ash slammed both hands on the table.

"What? Again?" I yawned.

"The juice went straight through me.." he cringed.

"Just hold on, we'll land in no time," Dawn informed.

"How long's 'no time'" He frowned.

"You keep getting goose bumps," I watched the little hairs stood up on his arms. "If this keeps up, eventually all your hairs will pop out."

"Man, this flight's taking forever, I could be halfway to Kanto by now," Barry paced the carpeted floors.

"You're telling me," Ash slouched over the table.

"Ah, I know," Dawn searched her bag. "This'll pass the time nicely," she held up a joke book.

"Oh- please no," Ash begged.

"Lemme see!" Barry hopped over, "ouu, this one."

"Yeah!" Dawn sat at a table while Barry acted refined with a bowl in one hand.

She gasped, "Waiter, I see a bee in my soup"

He sighed at her, "well of course U C A B, it's alphabet soup!"

I laughed, Ash pouted.

Four playful jokes later, Ash could no longer take it and was banging the door down for Brock to let him in.

"Ahh they keep cracking jokes-one of them is gonna make me laugh-you're not gonna like it!" he complained.

"Piika.." Pikachu left Ash and retreated to my shoulder.

I ruffled the hair on Pikachu's head, "ah, he'll be okay"

At long last, the lock clicked. The door sluggishly opened, Brock lugged himself out. And Ash took no time to get in.

"Brock, do you have your head on right?" I asked as he tripped for no apparent reason.

"Definitely not…" his cheeks puffed up, we recoiled, he swallowed.

"Uhh.. It might be a stomach virus," I observed.

"That's what I think, but just a mild one by my temperature," he sat on the floor.

"Mild, huh?" I grabbed Maple and set her on Brocks head. The flower on her head fluctuated and opened wide, until Maple couldn't take it and bounced away.

"The flower on her head helps measure temperature, it opens when hot, closes when cold. I've always wanted to test it," I laughed. Then we got a real thermometer and took his temperature.

"101.9 that's just bad," Dawn cringed.

After we landed, we took Brock to the doctor. We were right, Brock had a bad stomach virus. Ash decided to stay and watch over Brock since he bugged him so bad before. But before that, Dawn, Ash, and me saw Barry off at the ferry for Iron island. Then Dawn and me used the PokéCenter's kitchen to work on dinner.

"It's just us girls," Dawn stated as she read through a recipe book.

I tied on an apron.

"We can cook. I mean Brock's a guy, he cooks, then us girls shouldn't have a problem!"

I gathered the ingredients. Then Dawn stared at me for instruction. I flinched, "what? I don't know what I'm doing.."

Dawn slouched over in defeat, "but you're a **girl**!"

"What does that make you?" I retorted.

"A girl that knows nothing about Brocks recipes…" she turned the book sideways in an attempt to understand it.

"Oh well…"

We left and ate out for dinner. Afterwards, we sat by the beach and gazed at the sunset.

"Canalave City it surrounded by an ocean. It makes the sun so pretty. But I also like how it looks at- um… Hey, what's it called when the sun rises?" she asked.

"Dawn," I answered.

"Yes?" Dawn asked.

"No, Dawn"

"What?"

"When the sun rises… Dawn, its called dawn…"

"You don't say!" she jumped as if it was big epiphany, "I'm gonna go sleep now," Dawn trailed away.

"Alright, I'll meet you there later."

I held a tight grip on my shoes laces. Carefully untying them. Taking my time, *first thing's first…* I slipped my shoes off, stuffed the socks inside, and rolled up my pants.

I pressed the opening switch on Sliders Pokéball, and he took form from a shaft of blue light.

"Ma?" he watched me.

"It's the ocean!" I leapt from the water, sounding much more enthusiastic then I felt.

I slipped the empty Pokéball into my pocket. "Maantyyke!" he swam away, practically disappearing into the distance. "Tyy!" he saw me, and came rushing back.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" I pleaded as he charged full speed into my arms. He knocked me into the water, I laughed, "I try not to, but end up getting soaked anyway!" he laughed with me.

But, my joy was drowned out by the incoming tears, "Ha, saltwater must've-" I chocked. "Ahem," I coughed out a smile. "I know you don't like battles, but we've had fun taking on Trainers with our time together anyway." my smile was quickly fading, "I just hope you'll remember our travels as something good, like I will."

"Mantyy" he observed me indecisively.

I stood up and waved, "Goodbye."

Slider just watched.

After I had my shoes back on, someone bumped the side of my head.

"Exeggutor," a Pokémon chanted.

"Uhhm," a haze clouded my eyes at his gaze.

* * *

[Writers POV]

The Exeggutor had successfully Hypnotized Crista. And as she stood mindlessly there, Melvin popped out from his hiding spot.

"Ah, finally," he tapped her with a magicians wand. "I hate when I have to resort to this, but as soon as I'm famous, I'll leave you be." As she failed to respond he smirked, "you can't hear me can you? Ah well, twirl around like a Kirlia," he commanded.

"Kiir~liaa" Crista sung as she spun around.

"Perfect, now recall your Pokémon," Melvin pointed at Slider. Slider flinched, he was still trying to understand the situation.

Crista didn't respond, "wha- give me that," he snatched the Pokéball from her pocket and pointed it at Slider. A red light shot Slider, but canceled out.

"Darn, she set it free? This was definitely her Mantyke on the blimp! …Anyway, there's work to be done," he trailed away.

"Yes.." Crista absently followed.

Though he was scared, Slider somehow understood the gravity of the situation. Melvin did something to Crista. Slider followed them along the shore, until they reached a dock.

"Another ferry should be arriving soon. I got our first gig there with the captain and his kids, but perhaps I should prepare first. Crista call out all your Pokémon," Melvin sat back as she threw all her Pokéballs in the air

"Come on out" Crista dully said.

All her Pokémon appeared, shouted, and stretched.

"Oh my, my, my! A Dragonair! Truly something to behold. And if the tall tails speak true they con control the weather. Crista, I want you to command your Pokémon to create clouds, but no rain, I would hate to soak my suit," as he said, she commanded. Tini's wings stretched and she flew into the air, the orb on her neck glowed a bright light of blue. And clouds formed over the sky as night had already settled into place, making the atmosphere rather eerie.

"Wonderful wonderful! Oh, and these other Pokémon can come in handy as well. The Skiploom can add to my bouquet trick. Then this Pichu can be a cute attention grabber! A Banette for my darker scenes and- uhm… There's really no need for a chimp in my performance," Melvin scooted Comet away.

"Chiim~chaarr.." Comet asked for Crista to help, but to no avail.

"Maantyyy," Slider shot bubblebeam at Melvin.

"Aaah!" he drew back behind his Exeggutor, "so, I see you still care for this trainer and her Pokémon," he speculated.

"Maa! Ma, mantyy" Slider told everyone about the situation.

"Bay!" Visi readied a shadow ball as everyone else began an attack.

"Ah, wait, if I'm not mistaken, the shoe is on the other foot. You lay one more hit on me and who knows what I'll do to your precious Crista"

"Tyy?" Slider gasped.

Comet was too shy to attack in the first place, but everyone else ceased fire. Tini from the start was trying to reason with Crista. Crista wasn't listening, or rather, couldn't.


	12. Show Time!

[Randomness~]

I pulled out a little book and smiled as my eyes passed over the images in the pages, "Sometimes, as I'm flipping through my photo album. I pretend like the people in the pictures have already passed. It helps take in the full effect of each picture."

"Raair?" Tini watched as I flipped through a photo album of our adventures so far.

(10 minutes later)

"They we're always so happy," I cried. Tini nodded vigorously.

Ash walked in and announced, "Crista, it's time to go!"

We faced Ash, tears overflowing. I spoke through sobs, "Ooo- kay"

"Wh-" he shut the door and asked silently, "is something wrong?"

"J… just mourning…" I sniffled.

He peaked over my shoulder and glared at the picture, "hey-" he took the album and pointed to the only picture on the page, "this is a picture me!"

I stifled a cry to agree, "Mm hmm."

* * *

[Now back to the program]

Crista's Pokémon held nothing back. When the boat arrived, it was 'magic' galore. If they couldn't fight back, they decided to act along until Melvin was satisfied. However, as the boat drifted farther and farther from the dock, they knew they had to do something. But with a mother and children as their only audience on this small boat, what could be done?

Then the captain arrived. He applauded, "Marvelous, simply marvelous!"

Melvin pushed his palms his together, and pulled apart. Then in a puff of smoke, a humungous bouquet appeared in the mothers lap.

"What a gentleman," she clapped, the kids were in awe.

"Skiploom~" Maple drifted out of the bouquet, and flew back on stage.

"Awesome!" the children shouted.

However, ever since the captain entered, the Pokémon were plotting. They thought, *authority figure!* Whatever he says, goes. And they wanted Melvin thrown out, or possibly locked away.

"Banette!" Visi blew out the lights with Thunderbolt. "Baayy~" then he used Will-O-Wisp dangerously close to the audience.

"What is this? Control your Pokémon!" the captain yelled.

Melvin arrogantly stated, "please, calm yourself. This is all part of the act."

Tini felt a pang of annoyance for his overconfidence, "aiir!" She wrapped him in her tail, and shut his mouth.

Zip knew it was her turn, and went around the room Sweet Kissing everyone, including Melvin. As they spun in confusion Maple snuck around to Stun Spore Exeggutor.

"Exegg!" Exeggutor froze.

With no threat left to hold them back. They stole Crista away and ran out on deck.

"Halt!" Melvin caught the hem of Crista's shirt and pulled her to the floorboards. Hitting her head on the ground in the process. "All promises are broken! Exeggutor, Dream Eater!"

Exeggutor's eyes glowed. Comet freaked, and at long last, charged in for attack. He Shadow Clawed the both Melvin and Exeggutor then ran off, barely dragging Crista by the hand. Visi watched the spectacle from above then decided he wanted to be the hero. He stole Crista with Psychic and levitated away.

"That is it!" The captain appeared. "Machamp!" He summoned a four armed Pokémon and ordered it to throw all the troublemakers overboard.

Tini made a big splash in the water. Maple easily caught flight on the sea wind. Zip crashed into Visi's head as they spiraled into the water.

"Chimchar!" Comet clung to Tini, trying with all of his might to stay from the water below. Slider, who had been following the whole time, caught Crista on his back as Visi accidentally let go. Then Visi leisurely floated up to the water's surface with a dizzy Zip sprawled out on his belly.

"Exeggutor, egg bomb, now!" Melvin ordered. Exeggutor shot an egg from his tree leaves, but Slider was quick witted enough to use Protect.

"Ugh! This is really peeving me," he yelled, "Exeggutor, Hypnosis on all of them!"

"Eeeggutor," Exeggutor chanted as his eyes hazily gazed at all.

All except Visi began dozing off. Visi flew forward with Zip in one arm, and a Shadow Ball in the other. Then he unleashed the attack directly into Exeggutor's stomach.

"Exegg!" Exeggutor exclaimed just before passing out.

Then the Pokémon drearily snapped out of it. Melvin sighed. "You Pokémon have put me through enough," he returned Exeggutor and stared wondrously at Crista, "she's not even awake and you defend her with all your strength. Was she really worth all this trouble?"

Comet was apprehensive, but all the other Pokémon chorused in agreement. With so many unbending wills around him, Comet was moved, and added in his own yell of acknowledgement.

Melvin chuckled in shame, "even the little guy she released has a heart of gold for her…" Melvin climbed quietly into the captains low-hanging lifeboat, "Maybe one day I'll understand why Pokémon can unselfishly act for us humans," he sat back as the boat drifted to shore.

With Melvin gone, Tini signaled for everyone to head out. By the time they reunited with land, they were exhausted. Visi helped levitate Crista to shore while Zip buried herself in the sand next to her. Maple nestled next to Visi, and Visi leaned against Tini, who was acting as Crista's pillow.

They were back, things felt right again. Though the place was different, the company was the same, as it should be each night they've ever spent with Crista. The Pokémon each rested in the sand as if it was any other bed. And the one string that tied these six Pokémon as friends together had absolutely no inkling of their bonding adventures before bedtime.


	13. The Moon's Shadow

[Crista's POV]

I woke up with the biggest headache ever. Somehow, I passed out and ended up back at the Pokémon Center. However, I have no idea what events led me here. Thankfully, Dawn cleaned up my confusion. She said, after an hour when she realized I hadn't come back, she revisited the beach. And there I was with all of my Pokémon, sleeping in the sand. One piggy-back ride later, and I was where I am now.

Imagine.

An hour.

It takes me no longer then 30 seconds to realize someone's missing.

Then again, I do have to deal with Visi, and Zip, who have a knack for poking their business where it doesn't belong.

* * *

Canalave city is an island, made up of many more islands. So, after a good nights rest, we packed up to headed to the next island and the location of the Canalave Gym.

"You ready?" Brock asked.

I tightened the strap on my bag and responded, "yep, but, are you all better?"

He laughed, "ha, I'm as tough as a Tauros,"

I held a bag of chips to his face, "Hungry?"

His face paled to a slight tint of green and he had to decline.

I chomped down on my snack, "heh, looks like you still got a touch of the sickness"

"It'll go away," he strongly concluded. I eyed him with doubt, his woozy, slouching stature alone gave him away.

Ash entered, and gave his daily greeting, "morning, Brock, Crista," he yawned. "I heard you took a nap on the beach last night."

"Isn't that peculiar…" I scratched my head. "Dawn said I did, but I can't think of the reason… And I'm pretty sure my Pokémon are teasing me about it too," I looked down to my Pokéballs. "I wish I knew if I'm suppose to be frustrated at them, or laugh…"

"Pika~" Pikachu scurried up with Zip hanging over his head. Pikachu skidded to a stop and I caught Zip and she flew into my good arm.

"Pi?" Zip met my eyes, she observed my face so I smiled, "chu!" she snuggled into my chest.

"Eh, maybe it's not so bad," I returned her snuggle.

"Ready!" Dawn announced.

"What takes you so long?" I asked as Zip perched on my shoulder.

"Well, I'm a fashionable girl. I like my hair straight and my clothes matching," she fiddled with her hair, I picked at mine which was a mess of bed head.

I shrugged, "Whatever.."

We stepped outside the Pokémon Center's automatic doors, Zip shed a faked tear for me as we both reached back, "farewell air-conditioning!" I exclaimed dramatically.

Ash laughed, "come on, there's a gym out there just waiting for us to challenge it!"

I jumped forward, "with air-conditioning?"

Zip spoke along with me by saying, "cha pi pichu?"

"with air-conditioning.." he concluded.

I cooperated and followed along. Jokes like this made the day fun, but without Slider things were definitely off, especially when I couldn't enjoy his silly behavior during bath time. And since Tini evolved, she doesn't fit in the tub. I sighed and looked down to my Pokéballs, and the empty spot on the side that Slider once occupied.

Ash took notice of the change in my mood, "What's the matter, Crista?"

"Huh?" I glanced at him then stared at the ground. "Um.. It's that, I had to release Slider yesterday," I feigned a grin, "that's really the last thing I remember before I passed out, saying goodbye to him."

"I see," Ash watched the ground with me. I told him this was coming, and he's told me about Pokémon he's had to say goodbye to before. Ash must miss them a lot, and it hurts so much for me to say bye to just one.

"Ah!" Dawn gasped. She faced me and whispered, "a-about that.." Then Dawn stepped over and dug through my satchel.

"Hey~" I grumbled as she carelessly shifted things around. And right underneath my sketchbook was a Pokéball. She pulled it out.

"Last night, Slider was one of the Pokémon sleeping around you. But before I picked you up, he took a Pokéball from your pocket, and jumped inside of it. So, um, Slider caught himself and I put him in your bag and.. yeah… here we are…" she grinned holding the Pokéball on the tips of her fingers.

"Hmm?" the words Dawn said went in one ear and out the other, I was preoccupied with organizing the things in my bag, when that was done I seized the Pokéball and examined it.

Then her words hit me at once, like a train-wreck, "Slider?"

"What a late reaction.." Brock laughed. I checked left, right, then forward. The bridge we were going to cross to get to the next island was in seeing distance. I dashed forward.

"Crista!" Ash yelled.

"I'll meet you guys there!" I shouted back.

"Yeah, right!" Ash ran up beside me, "are you in a hurry to reach the water?"

"Yep, gotta see if what Dawn said is true!" I held up the Pokéball.

Ash and me got to the bridge, then we took a right to the beach. I opened the Pokéball, and out popped Slider.

"Maa?" Slider smiled.

"Slider!" I exclaimed, then I pounced him for a hug. He happily nudged back, "does this mean you wanna stay with me?"

"Maantyy" he laughed in agreement.

"I'm so happy!" I giggled.

Ash broke in with a chuckle, "since he's been hidden from you the whole time, he hasn't had breakfast right?"

"Right!" I put together a bowl of food for him.

I held Zip out in front of me, "now we got Slider again for baths!"

"Pichu!" Zip agreed.

Ash spoke through a satirical laugh, "Baths?"

His tone didn't phase me, "Hm, Ash, you don't take baths with your Pokémon?"

"Well.. sometimes.. but for you does that include Visi?"

"Of course, he never stays long though, he dislikes shampoo... Why do you ask specifically about Visi?" I chuckled.

"It's just, I don't actually think Visi understands it, he just knows it annoys me so he teases me when you two come out of the bath and-…"

I laughed, "Ash, what's that suppose to mean?"

He blushed, "uh, well I think it's cause I can't, but he gets to see you-"

"Heey!" Brock interrupted. Dawn waved us over from the bridge where they waited.

"Coming!" Ash called back.

"Slider return," I recalled him and cleaned up his bowl. As we walked to Dawn and Brock I spoke, "what were you saying earlier?"

"Ah, nothing," Ash blushed again, how suspicious.

"It's not nothing, just look at you face!" his refusal to talk made me irritated.

"What's not nothing?" Brock asked.

"Well, Ash said Vi-" Ash cupped a hand over my mouth, then waved everyone off with a nervous smile.

I shoved his hand off, "hmph," and turned away.

"Oh, so it's_ that_ nothing" Dawn mischievously snickered.

"So, what was it you two were talking about?" Brock added his own snicker.

I began angrily, "Ash said-!" again my mouth was silenced.

"Just drop it!" Ash nervously begged.

"Mmm," I growled.

Then Zip was curious, she turned to Pikachu, "Pi pi pichu picha?"

Pikachu flushed, "Piiii pikachu- chaa.."

Zip pouted, "Pi!" she was rejected as well.

We got to the Canalave island, with the Canalave gym. And what actually awaited us was a sleepless town. Officer Jenny told us of a Darkrai that's been plaguing the people with nightmares, but after further investigation, it was just a Team Rocket scheme. We kicked them out of town, and regrouped for dinner at Jenny's Station. She was even kind enough to put us up for the night.

"Charr" Comet yawned. Everyone but Comet wanted to sleep in their Pokéball tonight.

"Ahh," I yawned alongside him. We were both spread out in bed, unable to sleep. The covers were loose and warm, the bed was soft and my body sunk in perfectly. But, there was a strange feeling looming in the air that commanded me to stay up. Comet must've felt the same.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone woke up shrieking at the top of their lungs.

"Gya!" the shock jolted my reflexes and bounced me out of bed.

"Chi-im-im-char" Comet moaned in pain after I landed on him.

"Ahh, Comet, hang in there!" I picked him up, "you alright..?"

"Chim.." he nodded. I had him in a teddy bear hold when everyone got out of bed talking about a nightmare. After some discussion it was decided that Darkrai had actually appeared, and was causing real nightmares. so we headed out to Full Moon Island for Cresselia's help.

"Nub, nub, swin!" Dawn's Swinub led us to the exact spot on Full Moon Island where Cresselia is said to appear.

"Whoa!" we gasped as the clouds parted and neon lights lit the sky. What ascended from those lights was none other then Cresselia.

Dawn admired it's appearance, "What a beautiful Pokémon."

She pulled out her Pokédex, "Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon. Shining particles are released from Cresselia's wings like a veil, and it is said to represent the crescent moon."

"Wow," I sat down, and in the blink of an eye I had my sketchbook out and a pencil flying across the paper.

Cresselia has a glistening glow, like the moon, but this light is only a reflection of the moons own light. Her feathers had a glossy sheen that, like the Pokédex said, emitted particles that looked like glitter. Fascinating! Rowan would be so jealous!

"Cre-sselia!" the Cresselia plummeted to the ground after a net, that came from nowhere, wrapped around it.

"What?" I stood up. We ran to help her out when Team Rocket appeared.

"Haha!" Meowth laughed as he hit a button which sent out even more nets, this time to catch us.

"Aww! Catching new and old friends warms my heart," Jessie giggled.

"Alright! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

I whispered to Comet, "Comet, use dig to get out of the net,"

"Char," he nodded, then clawed a hole into the ground. He resurfaced in the open, next to Swinub.

"Piiika!" Pikachu sparked a charge.

"No Ash! Don't do it!" But, before Brock's warning reached, Pikachu shocked Ash. Probably due to some anti-electricity lining in the net. After a yell, Ash sat there and sizzled.

"Oops," I gritted my teeth, it looked painful.

Things were looking bad. Team Rocket reached for Pikachu with their machine's mechanical hands. And the one and only Swinub decided to save the day.

"Swiiinub!" He used Take Down on the hand.

"Chim!" Comet tried shadow claw as well. But, both attacks were showing no real signs of doing damage.

"Don't try and be a hero!" Meowth knocked our Pokémon away. They yelled in pain.

"Comet!/Swinub!" me and Dawn shouted.

They ignored the pain and went at it with full intention to win. One failed attempt after another. We spectated helplessly behind a thick net.

"Comet!" I jumped to my feet, but only tumbled over and tangled myself in the net.

A call from Dawn came soon after Swinub went down.

"Swii, nub, nub, nub, nub~!" Swinub forced itself back up.

Swinub let out a battle cry and began to glow, "Wha-!" we gasped as he reformed in the light.

"Swinub evolved into Piloswine" Brock informed.

Dawn pulled out her Pokédex, "Piloswine, the Swine Pokémon and the evolved form of Swinub. Piloswine's entire body is covered with fur, which makes it hard to see, so it uses its nose to sense its environment instead."

Piloswine roared, and used Take Down one last time to send Team Rocket flying. We struggled free from the nets and rushed to our Pokémon's side.

"Swinu- I mean Piloswine!" Dawn eagerly hugged her freshly evolved Pokémon, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

In the meantime I checked Comet who had fainted, "Comet, how's your head?" I rubbed the fur over his injury. "I saw you take some bad hits.."

"Chim," he nodded, but gave a thumbs-up.

"Good, now rest up" I recalled him to his ball.

Once Cresselia was removed from the net Jenny confronted her, "Cresselia I'm begging you, please free the people of Canalave city from all of their awful nightmares"

Cresselia silently took off, we managed to follow her to a place where she began to fight a Darkrai.

Dawn, again, took out her Pokédex.

I stopped her, "This time, I got it..."

I flipped out my Pokédex, "Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them."

Cresselia won by some means and Darkrai dismayingly left. Mission accomplished for Cresselia, so she also left with a fond farewell from us.

"Finally, time for a good nights rest!" Jenny stretched.

We headed back, but I decided to sit outside for awhile. It felt right to sit on a bench, and admire the night sky, after all of our endeavors.

"Bay!" Visi popped out.

I gasped, "Visi!"

He looked to the moon, then saluted for his ritual goodbye to wander off into the dark.

"Bye, be safe," I waved, *how'd he know I was outside? He couldn't have been able to see outside of his Pokéball from inside my pocket. Must be a ghosts sixth sense 'the call of the moon' or something…*

"You're gonna catch a cold, sitting out here, all lonesome." Ash took a seat next to me.

"Silly Ash, fools don't catch colds," I winked and scratched my nose.

"I guess you right, Cripple Crista" he poked my cast.

I yanked away, "no, this is where you say 'oh, that's not true. You're one of the smartest people I know, Crista' and smile," I feigned a toothy grin.

he fixed his cap, "then I would be a liar, wouldn't I?"

I clenched a fist, "oh, but you're quite the joker, aren't you?"

He cautiously smiled. Situations like this have been happening more often. I've heard that after someone spends a lot of time with anyone, they each learn how to push each others buttons. Like siblings.

Ash sat back, and brought up a new topic, "I've never had a ghost Pokémon officially in my party. So, I'm curious, where does Visi go at night?"

"Who knows…"

He faltered, "says his trainer."

"It's not like I have a tracker. Besides, I have heard stores… It's said Banette were once dolls that were thrown away by their owners. So, now they wander the streets in search of the person that abandoned them. And when Banette does find it's previous owner, they repay their suffering by unzipping it's mouth to unleash a curse"

A chill crawled through Ash's skin, and put him flat on his feet, "are you serious?"

"I did say 'stories.' So, no…" I stood up and dusted myself off. "It's mostly speculation. Although, contrary to stories I followed Visi once, and he was playfully interacting with his own kind."

Ash went on to say something but, I was too distracted to listen. From a dark alley, a glint of eye's caught my awareness, "bay!" Visi popped out and tackled Ash. "Nett?" he recoiled when Ash fell into my arms.

Ash wrapped around my neck, in reaction I was yanked forward. He had to look up to see me, of course, he was dumbfounded.

"Somehow," I laughed with an obvious blush, "it's flipped." I dug through my bag to put the mischievous little ghost in his ball.

"Yeah- cause, I'm a guy- so I should be catching you- a girl" Ash stammered.

In the course of three seconds, three things happened. Visi threw a blue fire. Ash yelped in pain. And, I was cut off saying, "return," as Visi disappeared into his Pokéball. This time I was dumbfounded, and it dropped me to the pavement. What happened?

We shouted in chorus, "did we just-?"

Ash met my gaze at an awkward standstill. A cold wind nipped at my nose, Ash grabbed his chin. Then he kneeled down to me, face flushed. Newton's third law kicked in, making my face the same.

"ah- AHAHAHA" Dawn wildly disrupted the serene night, with a booming laugh comparable to even an Exploud. "Geez, I was waiting for a romantic scene, not a comedy!" she was scarcely understandable through giggles and gasps. Dawn then came out from the corner she hid behind and held her stomach from laughter cramps.

I spun my attention randomly to a tree at the far left corner. These circumstances angered me though I don't know why. Maybe Dawn was being annoying. No, my mind was centered around Ash. Did we really-?… Whatever it was, the feeling was boiling over tears.

"Pika!" Pikachu made an entrance. He immediately went to Ash, but his attitude took a turn for the sympathetic when he saw my tears.

"Pika? Pi, pikachu?" he squeaked and flailed his arms about for Ash to comfort me.

"Um, Crista, that wasn't- I mean," Ash filched. "Please, don't cry."

"I'm not crying!" I snapped.

"Then, what else- your eye's are leaking…? Please stop them from doing that."

Dawn's laugh could still be heard, echoing from the background.

"Pika-" Pikachu leaped over, "chu!" he hit a Pokéball open from my satchel.

"Chu?" Zip yawned after she took form in front of me. They talked, but Zip couldn't sort out the situation, she didn't see what happened either.

Dawn ultimately died down her happiness to speak. However when she opened her mouth, upon seeing my face she gasped, "Oh, my gosh!, I'm so sorry Crista! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"I'm fine," I wiped my eyes, but there was no stopping this leaky faucet.

Unable to do otherwise, Ash decided to creep away.

"Hold it!" Dawn caught him then pulled me along, back to the bench. "Zip, Pikachu? Could you help me calm these two kids down?" Dawn asked, they agreed.

Ash grew annoyed, "kids?"

"Just listen," she lowered to Pikachu's level, and picked up Zip. She put them in front of one another to reenact the scene. "So, when Ash was talking, yadda, yadda," she opened and closed Pikachu's mouth causing Zip to chuckle. "Visi threw an attack at him, 'OUCH!'" she jolted Pikachu up, silencing Zip as Pikachu kissed her on the nose, "also this caused Crista to-" Zip pressed her lips against Pikachu's chin, "nip at Ash's chin."

We received immediate feedback from the reenactment actors, Pikachu was lost somewhere in surprise, while Zip tried to choke the kiss back up.

"My first kiss lives again~" I sprang up.

"Yuck, I can't believe I did that to your nose," Ash spat.

Dawn let out a wide-mouthed yawn, "oh well." She returned to the police station.

It got quiet. Zip and Pikachu were still out of it, so I picked up my scarred little mouse, and took off, "night!"

"Wait!"

I halted, "What?"

"Why did you cry?"

"I wasn't crying!"

"leaking, whatever, just… is it really so bad?"

"Of course! If it's a first kiss, you want to remember it as something wonderful. No matter how bad things get, it can never be regretted."

Ash frowned, "you'd regret kissing me?"

I stepped back, "no- uh, I mean, it's not so much the specific person. It's that it was an accident, ya know?"

"hm" He nodded thoughtfully.

"Night," Ash replied after we were safely indoors.

Brock ran past me, as Dawn called after him, "wait, I didn't finish my story!"

I averted my interest to throw myself in bed. Enough is enough for one day.

* * *

[Meanwhile]

"Ash!" Brock sprinted through the office to Ash. Brock held his hand in admiration. "I-is it true!"

Ash pulled back, and gave a thoughtful answer, "Nnno."

Then Brock posed his question, "are you and Crista going steady! You k- kissed and everything! You lucky sneak! I never even saw it happen!"

"Wha- no! We didn't even kiss! Who-"

"Dawn already told me everything! So? What method did you use?"

"Method? Hey, are you sure Dawn told you everything?"

"Oh my, Ash, I didn't know you were dating one of those girls," Officer Jenny yawned from the couch she was attempting to sleep on, "I hope you two remember that this is a police station. Or should I get you a separate room?"

"Geez! Does everyone on earth have to butt in on our problems!" Ash stormed out of the room, "for the record," he peaked back in, "**nothing happened.**"

Brock thought long and hard after Ash was gone, "something happened."

"Definitely," Jenny agreed.

* * *

"Man" Ash huffed. Then he cooled down when he noticed Dawn, and Crista sleeping soundly in bed. He made his way to Crista, who had Zip sleeping in her arms. With everyone mentioning it, he couldn't shake Crista out of his head.

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered what he was doing.

"Shh," Ash warned. He faced her again with a guilty sigh, "nothing happened…" he whispered. It was vexing for Ash to cause a girl to cry. Mostly because her eyes were still a tint of pink.

Then a small noise caught his attention, "chuuu," he looked down to see Zip sparking her cheeks in defense.

Ash jumped half-way across the room, "sorry, sorry!" Zip took his apology and drifted back into sleep.

*Never mind,* Ash thought, "at any rate, we got training tomorrow, buddy, are ya ready?" Ash turned to made a triumphant fist, "Pikachu!"


	14. Momentary Pause

"Let's train together!" Ash started off the morning with a kick.

I dropped the cover I was folding, and pointed to myself in doubt, "me?"

He crossed his arms, "yes. Because of that Rotom, and Dawn's Mamoswine, we've been too busy to do anything! And we're going back to face Byron soon, so let's train!" he clenched his fist encouragingly.

"A-alright," we headed out to the field behind the Pokémon Center.

Ash was right, with so much going on, I forgot to train as well. First, we distracted ourselves and got some Old Gateau from the Old Chateau. However, we didn't get it easily, A rare Pokémon called Rotom was haunting the halls, and playing pranks on us the whole time. Then the next day, Dawn's Piloswine decided to become disobedient, thus calling for bonding time. But, it ended badly after Piloswine evolved into a giant raging Mamoswine. Sadly, she's still trying to coax back Mamoswine's trust.

Ash pulled out a Pokéball and shouted "Go Chim-"

"PIIcha!" Zip stopped him mid-throw.

"Zip!" I scolded, then I took a double take of my Pokéballs and her, wondering how she got out without my notice.

She waved her arms at me, "Pi- pi, picha chu pichu," then she waved to Ash.

"Wh-what's that?" Ash asked.

"Who knows…"

"CHU!" Zip exploded. She rushed across the field, and dragged Pikachu out. Then Zip glared with a fierce battle aura enshrouding her tiny figure.

"Seriously?" I messaged my temples.

"If she want's to battle Pikachu, it's fine with me."

"If you're fine with it, I guess it's ok."

"Then you take the first turn," Ash grinned.

"Kay, Zip! Sweet Kiss!"

Zip pounced around in joy then put a paw to her lips, "Pi- chu," she shot a heart that dizzied Pikachu enough to stagger.

"Pi~ ka~," Pikachu tripped to the ground, "chu~~?"

"Pikachu, get up," Ash reached for him.

"Pika~" Pikachu could only manage on four paws.

"Zip, Thunderbolt!"

"Chuu~" Zip mustered up an electrical charge and struck Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu hit the ground with a bounce. "Pika? Pi" He snapped out of his confusion, and Ash hatched a plan.

"Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged.

"Pi!" At the last second Zip leaped into the air.

"No! Zip, keep your feet on the ground!" I scolded. Zip glared at me over her shoulder in time to see Pikachu, jumping next to her in midair while performing a familiar graceful spin.

Ash shouted, "Iron Tail!" and what we all expected, happened, Zip plummeted face first into the ground once she was slapped with Pikachu's metal tail.

After enduring the pain, Zip stood with her normally crooked tail nearly straight as she choked up dirt in disgust.

"Pii~!" she darted after Pikachu in anger.

"Zip get a hold of yourself!" she stopped, and took a calming hand lick to clean over her face. "Use Charm!"

"Chaa!" she skipped forward and nuzzled Pikachu.

"Pi-Pika?" Pikachu stepped back.

"Thunderbolt!" after the loving façade, Zip grinned mischievously, hugged tightly to Pikachu, and mustered up every ounce of her shocking power.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" Ash called. Zip ran to a safe distance on my side of the field.

"Pika!" he assured.

"Then go at her with Thunderbolt!" Zip braced herself, but as the bolt came closer she couldn't help the fear from rushing to her feet and jumping her off the ground.

"Zip no!" Though I've told her many times before, it wasn't enough.

"Pii!" Zip cringed mid-air as the electricity took an unnatural turn to hit her.

"Wh-what?" Ash dropped his hands to the side.

I scooped Zip off the ground.

Ash won.

He rushed to my side with Pikachu close behind.

"Her special ability is Lighteningrod." I sighed, "it draws in all electrical attacks. I always tell her, 'don't dodge' but she never listens. If she would stay grounded, the ground would insulate her at least a little"

Ash smiled, "that's cool for double battles, but Zip is already bad at handling electricity"

"Which is why Zip need's special training" I thought on the future gym battle, "later."

"Then… wanna train more?"

"Yep"

* * *

"They left?" Ash shouted to Nurse Joy, "What do you mean they left?"

"They just told me to convey the message. Officer Jenny offered your friends a ride, and they took off saying 'tell Ash they could use some time alone' I'm sorry if you're offended, but don't lash out at me," Nurse Joy scowled.

"I'm so sorry for my friends rude behavior," I grinned and forced Ash to bow his head. Then I led him outside and he swatted my hand away.

"Geez, you really are angry, what's the deal?"

"Ah," he sighed, "sorry, I'm just mad they tricked us. I didn't mean to snap at you"

I smiled as we took our first steps down the road, "actually, I thought you would be happy they went ahead, cause they're always picking on you for whatever reason."

"That's not it…" he sighed below a whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing"

The quiet air between us became awkward, I pulled out a study guide and began to work.

*Rowan said this would help with my studies so here we go. Chapter 1. Define Vocabulary: Number one is- is… wow… I'm stuck on the first question* I scratched my head and turned to Ash. "What's the difference between ignorance and apathy?"

He answered, "I don't know, and I don't care."

I pursed my lips, "well fine then."

"No.. that's the answer"

"Oh, so that's A," I circled the answer.

"Building vocabulary?"

"Yep, what's indefinite mean?"

"Donno," he shrugged.

"So, that's B"

"Hey, don't put that, I mean I really don't know," he attempted to grab my booklet.

"I'll erase it, just hold on," he recreated the space between us, and I took the eraser to the paper. "ah" I lost my grip and the booklet slipped from my fingers that stuck out of my cast. "Just three more days," I wiggled my right arm.

He sputtered, "is that the truth? No more Cripple Crista in three days?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Fine, how does 'Ms. Sensitive' sound," Ash grinned.

I angrily knocked him with my cast.

"Ms. Touchy…"

I growled, "insensitive, irritating, jerk!"

"Wow, you have vocabulary down," he frowned.

I stomped the ground and stormed off ahead.

* * *

[Authors POV]

Ash froze. "Ah-" he reached forward, but found no words of apology until she was too far away.

"I think I went too far…" he scratched nervously at his chin. Pikachu snubbed Ash's comment with a sharp vertical nose tilt. Then Pikachu took off, and Ash watched as he ran to Crista who cheerfully accepted Pikachu into her arms.

"Great…" he slouched dejectedly.

As he faced the ground he took notice of the booklet that laid on the dirt road. "You started all this," he dusted the book and made his way to Crista.

"Hey Crista," Ash attempted to be nice.

"Yes," she asked rudely.

Ash flinched angrily, "Never mind, if you're still angry.."

She scoffed, "you expect my feelings to drop that quickly? We were fighting not even a minute ago!"

Ash took a few things into account, *we've had so many quarrels before, has she really considered them all 'fights'?* "I-it's not like it's my fault you can't manage your own feelings!"

"I can manage just fine! You're the one who needs help!"

"As if! Who's the one wearing a cast?"

That struck a nerve, and a pang of regret in Ash as noticed a tear fighting out of her eye.

"Why can't you let anything go! I hate you!" Crista practically screamed. Ash decided it was wise not to counterattack. And Pikachu leaped down feeling it was safer on the ground.

* * *

"What?" Brock asked.

"What do you mean what?" Dawn whispered.

Ash made a rut as he paced outside the gym, encouraging his Pokémon like a drill sergeant, until they brimmed with confidence. While Crista attended to her Pokémon, reviewing moves, and discussing strategies, honing it into their minds. But that's not what worried Dawn.

"This was your idea, **you** go and ask why they're a mile apart!"

Brock looked to the left side of the gym that Ash occupied, then the right where Crista sat.

"But I don't know what happened…"

"Ask!" Dawn shoved him. Brock stepped closer, their faces teemed with smiles, but their atmosphere fumed with dark feelings.

"I'm scared…" Brock cowered.

"Just… forget about it," Dawn approached between them and threw her Pokétch up high, "time for a coin toss!"

"Heads!" Ash and Crista shouted simultaneously. They didn't turn around or look at each other, just stared vexingly at the ground. "Tails!" they corrected in chorus. They stopped at a loss.

"Uhm okay! Ash is heads, Crista is tails!" Dawn flipped the Magikarp coin that decided Crista would go first.

"Ready?" Crista asked her Pokémon. They nodded, though they felt uneasy by her brash behavior as of late.

The battle began, but it wasn't fierce like so many before. And Byron even called it dull mid-way. Crista wasn't ready, though her Pokémon could have overcome the gym leader with the usual ease, Crista wouldn't maneuver correctly, and lost.

Early the next day, Ash had his turn at Byron. It was a complete switch, Byron even looked like he was enjoying a thrilling battle for the first time, shouting "defense!" randomly with a sparkle in his eye. Crista couldn't find it in her to watch the finishing move and left.

* * *

Later everyone stopped at a restaurant to cool down and eat.

"We could stay… it's not like it'll take too long for you to get the Mine Badge," Dawn downheartedly urged.

"Nah, I'm sure everyone will be fine. Besides I'd rather train alone for awhile," Crista smiled, but below the surface a frown was evident. "I need time to reconnect with my Pokémon, lately other things have been getting in the way…"

Dawn carried her gaze to Ash who ignored the girls as they sat a table away, "I understand… I'll miss you…"

"I'm not leaving anywhere Dawn…"

"It definitely feels that way."

Both were on the verge of tears.

Crista fought the lump in her throat sternly, "ha! look on the bright side. Since we're walking the same road, when were reunite, we'll both have similar stories. Then when we sit around next time sharing our adventures we can just retell and retell stories until they merge together like one big memory. Then it's like I never left."

Dawn broke into a fit of giggles, "you're so weird!"

"So I've heard," Crista laughed.

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky when Ash, Dawn, and Brock set out. Crista met them on the edge of town.

"See ya soon!" Crista waved.

"You too!" Dawn swung her arm in the air loosely.

"Bye!" Brock smiled with a small wave.

Ash adjusted his cap, his voice was lost. But he could already think ahead as they set out, he would regret the silence, and the last words she ever said to him if they never met again.

Inches to feet, feet to yards, and he already felt like they traveled miles. Too late to turn around. But he did so anyway. To his surprise, Crista was still waiting.

Ash cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "**don't get lost along the way!**"

Crista froze, mouth agape, until she understood his words, "**same goes for you!**"

Her tears flowed freely, but Crista smiled as she returned to the Pokémon Center, *I wish _hate_ had never left my lips, but for now, I guess this kind of apology is good enough.*

* * *

Well?

What do you think!

If you liked it review! If not, please tell me what to fix, I'm a developing writer for crying out loud!

And I'm open to thoughts on how they reunite.. because mine's is complicated... and involves Paul...


	15. Achilles Heel

As a traveler, the rugged road has become a second home. The trees, a safe haven. The stars, my closest friends. And the grass, a bed. I stared longingly at the moonlit sky. Around the campfire my Pokémon slept, undisturbed. Without the chorus of snores from Brock, Ash, and Dawn, night was too lonely to bear. Thus no one had a choice, I had all of my Pokémon sleep out of their Pokéballs, excluding Slider who would not survive if I forced him otherwise.

It's been a whole two days since we parted, and tomorrow the cast is removed. I gripped at the rock-like covering. Thinking back, it took some ridged training before I could stand up to Byron again. Of course, my Pokémon were just fine, it was me who struggled. They shouted and found any other way possible to knock battling back into my head.

I looked wondrously to my Pokémon, *exactly… who's training who?*

They were wise, that was a mystery to me. *Did they learn it on their own, or did they actually pick up something from me? Either way, it's scary to think of how my next battle will be.. I barely survived Byron and now Candice…* I thought. Visi stirred as he noticed my distant gaze. He smiled despite the situation and floated to lay beside me. I pulled him close and managed to doze off.

* * *

I could sense something. I tried to react. It was too difficult. I gave up.

"Hey."

I jerked as I understood the word. I groggily mumbled, "what?"

"You're crying."

It hit me, an unusual voice, the word 'crying,' got me to open my eyes. They stung with deprived sleep, "Paul?" I rubbed away the sleep and gasped when I felt a tear soaked face.

*What did I dream about?* I thought.

"What's wrong with you?" Paul rudely asked. He was crouched beside me, looking down with his ever-the-same expression.

"I'm fine." I answered, behind Paul my Pokémon watched curiously. Except Visi who had comfortably hugged onto my lap.

I brought up both hands and sheepishly wiped the tears, until an involuntary twitch caused my cast to knock the side of my head. Paul mockingly chuckled.

"Why are you here?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I was heading out for the Icicle Badge when that one came and dragged me here," he pointed to Comet.

"Sorry, Comet's weak to emotions. He must have overreacted when he saw tears. But, I don't think you two have met, and I know we had a talk about not interacting with strangers.." I directed my words to Comet, he grinned nervously.

Paul got up and kicked dirt into the remains of my campfire, "So, what? Don't tell me your 'friends' just left you like this?" he looked around expecting to find my usual companions.

"No, we split apart sometime ago since I needed extra time to earn a badge."

"Wise decision," he smirked.

"But, we're going to meet up later, we promised."

The smirk faded, "how childish."

"…wishy-washy," I packed up my sleeping bag.

He stared down at my disabled arm, "that spectacle you put on last time we met was interesting, to say the least. I heard poison was involved, but my intel must've been wrong."

I thought back to the time when Turtwig evolved, and wiggled my cast up and down, "actually, a Seviper hit me with poison tail. It fractured, and poison seeped into a little cut… a-apparently, I was close to, um, dying." it was hard to say. I didn't think retelling a story would bring back past regret.

Paul shrugged, "It's amazing you could do something as stupid as that."

"You're lucky I don't anger easily," I forced a smile.

Paul walked through a clearing, "come on."

"Huh?"

He scoffed, "it's just pitiful how useless you are alone. I'm guessing you just came from Canalave, so, you're going to Snowpoint City. I'll drag you along at least until then."

I thought he was just complaining. But after hearing his proposition, it was a helping-hand.

"I shouldn't… but, can I?"

He didn't answer, but the silence was his way of saying yes.

* * *

Zip laid on my shoulder, and let the wind whip through her fur.

I was feeling lazy and wanted a laugh, so I turned to her, "hey Zip?"

"Pi?"

"Remember the last match you had with Pikachu?"

"Pichu," she nodded.

"I think I know what went wrong."

"Chu?"

"You zigged… when you should have zagged."

Zip punched the side of my head with little impact.

I weakly chuckled, "I deserved that."

"Are you always like this?" Paul sighed.

"No, on weekends I'm a contortionist for a traveling sideshow."

He sighed again at my attempt for humor.

"Hey Paul?"

"What?"

"Could we stop at the Pokémon Center?" I pointed ahead to Jubilife City.

"Just be quick about it."

"Okay!" I broke into a sprint for my destination.

* * *

"My, you look familiar," Nurse Joy smiled as I entered the PokéCenter.

"I would say the same thing, but there would be no point," I laughed. "I actually came by once before when I began my journey, but now I'm here from Canalave City."

We talked of my reason for returning as Joy brought me into an examination room. Then with little to no effort, my burden was lifted. The cast that had doodles, and signed names from weeks past was thrown away. I would've kept if it hadn't been so dirty, and odd smelling.

After a long rinse my arm was ready for action, and I was permitted to leave. I pondered whether or not to visit Mom since she was nearby. She also probably wanted an explanation for the medical bill that came in the mail, since so many phone calls before have been interrupted by _'static' _when the topic came up, but Paul wasn't a patient person. So, I shrugged it off.

"That was fast. At least I don't have to get accustomed you wearing it," Paul commented as I met him in the PokéCenter lobby.

"I forgot you just saw it. One minute I'm cripple, the next I'm not. Guess that would be pretty weird," I chuckled.

"Let's go," He trailed out the door.

"Okay."

"Chim- char!" Comet and a few others were rather interested in my right arm. Not by the fact that it was free, but the fact that it was nearly useless. For some reason it was fun for them to see what they could hold and what I couldn't.

"Banette!" Visi popped out and shooed everyone back into their Pokéballs.

Paul redirected his attention to me, "that one's fond of you."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly," he scoffed.

I sighed, "ya know, my remarks are probably what starts fights."

"What was that?" Paul glowered my way

"It's not you. I'm saying if it were Ash then we would have been bickering back and forth by now."

He scowled at the name, "Ash can't put up a fight."

"Well.." I pondered whether or not to argue that. "But he knows how to keep it going… It's so strange though. Normally I can keep my cool unless my morals are crossed, but Ash can push the right buttons to get me-!"

"Stop talking to him. Problem solved."

"We're still friends.. I can't walk away from a problem I want to fix."

He growled, "hmph, then just drop it. I don't want to hear it."

I sighed, "alright."

* * *

The sun was setting and it was time to make up camp. Once everything was settled, Paul and me handed out food to our Pokémon. I rummaged through my satchel for some human food when I noticed Paul, composed with his arms crossed. It was obvious even he could forget something when he didn't open his bag for food. Once he saw my gaze he snapped at his Honchcrow, "Honchcrow. Go into the woods and find some fruit."

"No, wait Honchcrow. I've got something," I rummaged through my satchel and pulled out a zip-lock bag, "I've got three sandwiches left. Here," I handed Paul one, and bit into another.

He accepted it without a word. Once we finished however, one sandwich was left.

"You take it," I handed the sandwich over, "You know what they say about a growing boy…"

"Hmph," He took it and tore through the middle. Then he handed back half, "Since I'm dragging you along, I can't have you slowing me down."

"Thanks," I accepted his offer.

After the food was finished, our hunger still lingered. Tini shyly offered me a morsel of her food.

"Sorry, we can't eat Pokémon food," I rubbed her soft wing. "But I'm glad you offered, thank you."

"That Dragonair," Paul spoke up, "your Dratini evolved?"

"Yep, back at Fantina's gym. But ya know.. She's been so timid to come out of her ball since the evolution. And in fact, this is the longest time she's interacted with me, is it cause there's less people around?" I asked Tini

"Aair.." Tini blushed and shook her head no.

"If you say so," I smiled at her shy disposition. I checked Paul's reaction, but he hadn't been listening. He was deep in thought. "What's up?"

"Back when your Dragonair was a Dratini, there was something familiar about it."

"Really?"

Paul gave up and removed his jacket, "never mind," then he slipped into bed, "Night."

"Goodnight," I followed suit and slipped into my own bed. Then I gave attention to my own Pokémon, "night everybody."

After a medley of replies reached my ears I closed my eyes. However restlessness soon set in. I rolled over and looked at our Pokémon, warm and huddled into two separate groups. Also, Paul seemed like he had already fallen into a deep slumber. It was still much different from my previous travels with Ash, when we would stay up at all hours of the night taking about any topic that came to mind. I shook the thought and slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

I woke up warm the next morning, and my arms were wrapped around whatever was providing the heat.

A low growl reached my consciousness, "you've got two seconds to let go."

My eyes flashed open for the second morning in row to Paul, "gya!" I threw my hands as far from him as they could go. "What's happening?" I chocked out the words, sleepiness kept my voice from staying steady.

"How many things are you unaware of that you do in your sleep? Yesterday, crying. And today, sleepwalking? I watched you literally stand up and walk over here."

"Sorry. I'm sorry," I rolled to a safe distance.

Paul ignored me from then on as I wondered what in the world was wrong with me.

We packed up camp and it was time once again to trudge down the dirt road. Without breakfast I was exhausted, Paul was completely unfazed though.

"Yeah!" A shout from behind caught me off guard. I whipped around, Paul ignored it. "PokéRinger here I come!" the noise was a guy, he ran past us with a Wingull overhead.

"Hey wait!" I called out.

The guy stopped and asked, "yes?"

"What's PokéRinger?"

"PokéRinger is being held tomorrow in Squallville! It's a competition all flying types can compete in."

"Competition?" Paul gained interest from the word.

"Yeah, the Pokémon fight to get the ring on their goal! Bye!" He ran off.

"Thank you!" I shouted, "hmm, a competition.. Maple, Tini, and Visi could join. Oh! But I guess not Visi since he levitates. Tini hasn't been much good with flying.. And Maple's too clumsy. Heh, oh well, I'm already out. What about you Paul?"

"It sounds worth checking out," he commented.

* * *

Squallville was a quaint town, but I was swept off my feet a good number of times by it's famous winds. A good meal later, we walked around town and stocked up on food. Then we found the place PokéRinger would be held in. A sign in front informed us that they would be open for registry tomorrow.

"I'm going to enter PokéRinger," Paul said as we stepped into the Pokémon Center, "it'll be good training for Honchcrow."

"Good luck," I smiled.

"Raair," Tini joined in.

The next day Paul left bright and early to sign up. Since he _forgot _to wake me, I was late. The competition had started, the stadium was packed, and I was without good seats. Then as I made my way through the crowd, my phone rang and rang for my attention. Three consecutive calls in a row and I finally decided to pick up.

"Hello?"

"You must have a good explanation for not picking up sooner," Rowan threatened. Over the phone his voice could still shoot shivers up my spine.

"I'm in a stadium. It's kinda loud," I paused for him to hear the screams all around, but at that moment all fell silent, something decisive was happening on the field. "Nice timing…" I sighed as I left into the corridors.

"Crista, the reason I called is to ask how your progress is going. Well, I assume?"

"Yes sir, I've compiled new data with old; habitats, diet, and even a few mating rituals. Then I also found time to add in oddities of certain Pokémon behavior."

"Excellent. I can't wait to read it. And before I go, how are you in general?"

"Fine. But, there has been something.. I keep doing things in my sleep. Walking and crying, have you ever heard about it? I think I ate something bad, or maybe a ghost is plaguing my sleep."

"Crista. You are aware that these could be caused by stress, correct? Is something on your mind?"

"No.. not really," I mumbled.

"…Maybe I should take this up with your mother-"

"Oh, wait! I've been um, there's this nasty cold I keep getting. Yep. I'm scared it's gonna come back at the wrong time, and, you know…"

"Ah, I see. Drink plenty of fluids, and rest properly. That will fix it. Now, take care."

"You too," I ended the call and heaved a wary sigh.

A boy passing me spoke to his friend, "Team Paul was pretty tough."

"Yeah, but I've got to hand it to that kid before with the Staravia," his friend replied.

"Aww, I missed Paul's first match!… but I really don't like these crowds.." I unclipped Comet's Pokéball.

"Chimchar!" Comet cheerfully came forth.

"Comet do you want to train? You're my best bet to win at the next gym…"

"Char," he nodded. Then we made our way outside through a rocky pass.

"Chimchar Shadow Claw!" He clawed at a rock then turned to me fore approval. "That's good," I replied.

An hour of Shadow Claw's and Flame Wheel's later and we stopped to rest.

"Ash never misses a beat. For the most part, sullen emotions mean nothing to him in battle…" I sighed as I compared my last gym battle to Ash's. "Just cause of a fight, I lost. But, Ash did just fine.. Nothing fazes him… maybe I'm not cut out for this."

"Chim?" Comet looked up from his snack.

"Battle's don't seem fun anymore… maybe I should go home for awhile or-"

An abrupt impact to the back of my head stopped my talk.

"I can't believe you. From the time we met to now you've become pathetic," Paul crudely interjected.

"What?" I held a tight fist and waited for him to say something else deserving of a punch.

"You're the one who told me all this trust stuff for Pokémon. But now you're not even thinking about them."

I softened defensively, that wasn't what he was suppose to say. Then Paul walked ahead through the pass.

"Chimchar…" Comet tugged at my pant leg.

"Sorry.." I picked Comet up and ruffled his hair. "I forgot, you're the one who enjoys battles the most." I ran to Paul's side and spoke up, "thanks, I guess. I needed that."

"Whatever," Paul replied.

Then we traveled down the road once again to Snowpoint City.


	16. Snowone Like You

We reached Snowpoint City, it was cold. I would go into detail, but my new jacket prevents most movements of the arms. Anyway, with Paul as headstrong as ever, we headed straight to the gym.

"After that weird time Squallville, I'm prepared for whatever this Gym can throw at me!"

"Loom~!" Maple happily agreed.

The vague blur of people gathered in front of the Snowpoint Gym caught my eye. As we drew closer, I slowed down. Then it dawned upon me. Out in front of the Gym, talking to the Gym leader was Dawn, Ash, and Brock.

"I forgot something at the Pokémon Center that needs my immediate attention!" I pulled an about-faced and dashed to safety. Paul didn't exactly care. He walked to Candice, requested a battle, and walked away. At least, that's what I could decipher from the seclusion of some trees. When he was out of their seeing distance, I revealed myself.

"No battle?" I asked.

"No Pokémon Center?" Paul retorted.

"Touché..."

* * *

The sun had set, we took up shelter at the PokéCenter. Then Paul decided to train his Magmar and Electabuzz. Outside. In the cold. With only his usual jacket to protect against these harsh conditions. I, on the other hand, had grown some numbness to the freezing temps. Also my jacket helped, I guess, it was still hard to move in.

"Pichu!" Zip, with her long fur coat, was somewhat immune to the cold. Along with Maple who, for some odd reason, was okay with the ice. I suspect highly that my Yache Berry shortage has something to do with this.

"Loom~" Maple patted piles of snow together, slowly creating- something...

"Pi," Zip was creating a Pikachu snowman, "Chu!" She squealed as the finishing touches went into place.

"Awesome guys! …I dare say… it's perfect!" I exclaimed after everything was molded just right.

Paul paused his training to ask, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Making snowmen, see? This one's me, then that's one's Brock, Ash, Dawn. Oh! And this one's you!" I pointed to my little snow people lined up on the ground, "Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Grow up," he scowled. "By the way," Paul glared daggers into my eyes, "Never speak of our travels again."

"…got it."

"Hey Paul!" Ash's voice rang from a far distance.

I ninja rolled into some nearby greenery, then I crept further into the forest as Paul and Ash talked. After awhile echoes of arguments met my ears, I dismissed it, and carried on.

"Nonono, running's no good," I corrected myself. Me, Maple, and Zip sat against the trunk of a snow-covered tree.

"Loooom~" Maple happily agreed.

"I should go back."

"Looom~"

"They'll all be happy to see me!"

"Loom~"

"And I should be the same to them!"

"Loom~ loom~"

I smiled gratefully, "ya know, talking with you really helps.. But I get the vaguest feeling that I'm conversing with myself."

"Loom~"

"Nah, you're right. Your feedback always helps. Besides, Zip wants to reunite with Pikachu, right?"

"Pi?" Zip leaped to her feet. "Pi pi picha!" she waved to the PokéCenter. Zip was frantic, like she had completely forgotten about Pikachu.

"N-not yet. Let's go back and have a nice rest. Besides, we'll run into Ash tomorrow," and with that I resigned to pulling out Zip's Pokéball.

"Chu!" she slapped the Pokéball down and pulled my hand towards the PokéCenter.

"Hey…" I growled at her defiance. Zip scurried up a tree as I retrieved her Pokéball.

"cha…" Zip squeaked as disappointment lingered in her echo.

"Zip! Get down." I scolded, then I used the pause to return Maple to her Pokéball.

"Chu!" Zip disobediently stayed in place.

"Now!" I attempted to return Zip, but she averted the beam by hiding in the midst of a bundle of branches. "Oh… you're gonna get it…"

I scaled the tree with multiple attempts to return her which, by some means, all failed.

"Pii!" Zip recoiled as we reached the top of the tall tree, she had nowhere left to run.

"Gotcha," I huffed breathlessly.

I shakily brought her Pokéball forward, but it slipped right through my frozen fingers. As I scrambled to catch it, I lost my balance. The shock from plummeting down through the tree branches pushed back coherent thought, slowly keeping consciousness from my grasp.

* * *

"Chu! Piiichuuu!" Zip screamed.

I fumbled awake, "Zip… my ears.. You're hurting my ears."

"Chu!" Zip bear-hugged the back of my head. I opened my eyes to understand why, but what I saw was the ground, floating below me.

"Wh- wah!" I stirred and caused the world to shake. I tried to understand the situation by turning my head around to see what was tugging at my jacket. Then it all made sense, when I fell, a tree branch caught me by tearing into my thick jacket. And the gaping hole that the branch seized me by was letting the cold nip at my unprotected back.

"Piiichu," Zip pointed to the ground, her eyes full of tears.

"The ground.. Right, gotta get down," I wiggled, but with my current strength, it was no use. Then I tried slipping out of the jacket, which was also no good. I was stuck, hanging on a branch with Zip.

"Pi?" Zip desperately pointed again.

I groggily spoke up, "Zip. Go to the PokéCenter. Get Visi or Tini, you remember where our room is right?"

She shook her head back and forth, "chu!" Zip tugged my hair and pointed into the distance where blurred lights of the PokéCenter could be seen.

"I'm stuck here.. Zip, you can do it."

"Picha~!" she pelted me with her paws as she shook her head vigorously in refusal to leave.

"you're always.. so.. stubborn…" I purposely let my voice drift off.

"P-pi?…chu..?" Zip rubbed my cheek, I had no response. She came to the dire conclusion that something was really wrong, then she dashed for the Pokémon Center.

"…hopefully, she does remember," I let up the façade and wiggled for freedom to no avail. "It really.. does get cold." I hoisted my head up to look around. To my surprise, a small flock of Starly were nestled around. One Starly was particularly interested in me.

"Starly?" he peeked at my face. For whatever reason he was staring intently at my eyes until I was too tired to hold my head up. Then as I watched the ground I could feel the Starly settling comfortably onto my back, warming my icy spot with his body heat.

* * *

[Meanwhile]

Zip cautiously wandered the large empty PokéCenter halls. Just opening the doors was a hassle, and now with no one to guide her, she was lost. Everything looked the same from her perspective. And after waiting in the cold for so long, her nose was of no use.

"Cha~?" after the distress had become too much, Zip stopped and called to anyone who would listen.

A door cracked open, bringing light into the darkness, and from that door appeared Ash's Pikachu. "Pi?" Pikachu tended to Zip after he recognized her.

A wave of relief comforted Zip, "Cha~~! Pichu pi!"

"What's up buddy?" Ash peaked into the hall, "Zip?"

"Pichu!" Zip clamped onto his leg.

"What's going on? Where's Crista?" Ash picked Zip up, she was too frantic to describe anything correctly. "…Maybe I should ask Brock to help." Ash turned around and Zip didn't want that.

"Chu!" Zip shocked Ash to a halt. Once his grip loosened she leapt onto his shoulder, stole his hat, and darted off.

"Hey! Give it back," Ash chased Zip through the halls and out the door.

* * *

[Back with Crista]

The Starly's curiosity seemed to grow by the second as more and more interrupted their sleep to watch me hang in their nesting grounds. Though none were brave enough to come as close as the one on my back. They all moved closer and stared with a child-like gaze as to what I would attempt next to cut free. At the moment I had resigned to gnawing through the cloth, since flailing was useless.

"Pi!" Zip returned and climbed the tree to my level. Then she dropped something on my head.

"I told you… Visi, Tini. This is a hat… darn it."

The sound of crunching snow below quickly caught my attention. And there Ash was, he was practically the last person I could have expected to see at the moment.

Ash stared in disbelief, "What are- I must be dreaming," Ash hesitantly tapped his cheek, as if he would wake up.

"…go back to sleep?" I wryly asked.


	17. Chilly Chasers

Before Ash could pose a question, the resting Starly began to shift. "Star!" he pecked apart my jacket until I came free. Ash leaped to catch me, but that only resulted in a painful pile up.

"Ouch.." we cringed. I struggled my tattered jacket off, and inspected for injury. Somehow I was unharmed, however my body was worn down with exhaustion. Even the tiniest movement was too much to handle.

"You're freezing," Ash grasped my face. His hand was warm, which slowly caused me to doze off, "He-hey! Stay awake!"

I jumped, "kay.. okay…"

Ash propped me on my feet and wrapped his jacket around my shoulders. He didn't even let me attempt to walk, Ash leaned down and invited me to piggyback the rest of the way. Like I had a choice, the prior scene had his emotions in a knot on what to say to address the situation. A reunion and disaster all in one.

When we got back to the PokéCenter, Ash settled me in front of the fireplace.

"Nurse Joy made some hot coco earlier, I'll go heat it up," Ash hurried away. A few minutes later, he returned with a steaming chocolate beverage.

"Thanks," I grasped the glass, however my quivering hands couldn't hold it properly. So, I pushed away, "I'll have it later."

"You need it now," Ash pressed it to my lips. Then forced me to chug the whole thing. I could feel a wave of warmth hitting my core, and spreading through my fingertips.

When every last drop was gone I gasped, "Overwhelming.. W-was that really necessary?"

Ash redirected the conversation, "How did you get stuck there anyway?"

"Well," I glanced at Zip then arced closer to the fire, "It's a long story which I vaguely remember. The cold has already worn away at my thought process, leaving me but a blank slate. Though I'm sure it was filled with many endeavors," I encouragingly grinned.

He doubtfully shrugged at Pikachu. Then asked, "Really..?"

"Really," I answered.

"Ugh, you- you can't even tell me this much?" He shouted. Then he lifted my right arm, "I thought that after this you would come and talk to me if there was something wrong.."

Those words definitely hurt, how was I suppose to know this was a trust problem? So, I shrugged it off. "It's nothing like that time," I shook. "Besides aren't you taking this a bit too personally? Just drop it okay?"

"Wha-?" He ruffled his hair in frustration, "Fine!" Then Ash watched the fireplace, eyebrows angrily knitted together.

The following silence chipped away at my conscience, piece by piece. It didn't feel right, we're finally together again, but it's basically square one. We're no different, we fight the same, and sulk just like before.

I pressed my cold fingers against Ash's cheek, he recoiled then glared at me. Me and Zip laughed, "I guess this isn't a dream." I smiled, "Listen.. Forget what I said.. C-can we start over?"

Ash rubbed his cheek, "I guess.. you know, you- you're so strange..."

"And?" I asked. He gave me a blank stare. "You can't say something like that without following up with a complement!" I huffed.

"Well, no- I meant to say something else, but that just came out and- ugh, it- it's too cheesy. It's stupid. Forget about it."

I scooted closer to Ash, eyes aglow, listening attentively.

Ash averted eye contact, "Anyway…"

"No, say it!" I grasped Ash's shoulder and rocked him to and fro. "It's been so long since I last saw you, we need to make up for lost time. Say something nice. Tell me I'm pretty."

Ash glowered at me.

"Fine, I'll say it. Ash, you're pretty."

Ash sarcastically chuckled, "Crista, you were certainly missed…"

"And~? Finish your sentence before!"

He thought for a minute, "You're strange, you get into too much trouble, and you can be so annoying," Ash grinned, "But that's why you're someone I'll never forget."

"Aww," I feigned a smile, "No. You added onto that _strange_ part, and the ending didn't even make up for it!"

Ash crossed his arms, "Then I'll say that dumb compliment.. _you're pre_- _prett... ...y_," Ash blushed, then he tugged at my hair, "_You've _got _pretty _red hair."

"Your sincerity stings me..." Then I sneezed. Such a head-jerk caused dizziness to set back in. "Wooaaah, the hype from that coco has officially receded.."

Ash asked, "Where's your room?"

"It's," I paused upon remembering Paul, my roommate. Then I weighed the possibility of Ash and Paul fighting, to my chances at a good nights sleep. My fear of fights won, "I.. don't remember..."

"...Then you should sleep near warmth. How about I bring some covers? You could rest on the couch right here in front of the fire, I'm sure Nurse Joy won't mind."

"Mmmk. Fine," I crawled onto the couch, and slipped off my shoes. When Ash returned I rolled into the covers he provided like a Cherrim on a cloudy day. Ash sat beside me and got comfy, looking at him I realized something was off, then I remembered his hat. A part of me wanted to keep it atop my head, so I kept quiet, maybe he wouldn't notice. Meanwhile, Zip was beyond tired. As soon as Zip got comfortable on Ash's lap, she was out cold. Pikachu had already dozed off.

"Ash, you're not going to sleep here too, are you?" I asked as Ash began to nod off.

"Would you rather I leave?" He yawned.

"I- I didn't say you had to go anywhere!"

After a long yawn Ash set Zip to the side. Then he asked, "Crista, could you come here?"

I sat up and asked, "Why?"

"Just hold still.. okay?"

Ash leaned closer and I tensed up. Then he began fiddling with my hair.

"U-umm-" I tried to move away, but his other hand caught the back of my neck, "Aaa- Ash?"

His face got way too close, but when I yanked away his hand reacted by pushing forcefully in the opposite direction, causing our heads to collide.

"Ow! I told you not to move," Ash complained. Then he pressed our foreheads together. "Seems like you didn't get a fever," Ash grinned.

"Right. Cause you were doing that. Ch- checking fever," I stuttered.

Ash frowned, "Your face looks really red… maybe I should check again?" He reached forward once more.

"No no, I'm fine. Promise!" I defended.

He laid back and relaxed, "Then, goodnight."

"Goodnight," I replied.

* * *

"Haha! It really did!" A child laughed.

"Do this one now," Another child giggled.

"Pii~" Zip zapped.

"Cool!" They exclaimed.

I jumped up from sleep, "Wha-?"

When Zip saw I was awake she left a group of children and snuggled into my arms, "Pii~~ Chuu~!"

Apparently some kids were using Zips electricity to play with light-bulbs.

A little boy frowned, "Aw, is she your Pokémon?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Hmph, told you it wasn't wild." The little girl crossed her arms.

"Whatever!" he faced me, "Hey, you up for a trade? That little Pichu for a big strong Geodude!"

"But that's your Dad's Pokémon!" The girl shouted.

"Shut up," He snapped.

"Sorry, no deal." I interrupted.

"Aw..." They signed.

"But, um," I glanced around the empty Pokémon Center, "Did you two happen to see a guy around here? He has a Pikachu, and he's wearing a hat-"

"Cha!" Zip pointed out the hat still on my head.

"Okay, so he's not wearing a hat... but he has spiky black hair."

"Uh-uh, just you lady," the little boy answered.

I sighed, "Thanks anyway.."

* * *

I checked my room and even Paul had gone missing. When I gathered up all my things I headed out to the Snowpoint Gym, maybe someone would be there.

"Chu chu!" Zip sparked.

"Yeah, you made new friends, but what did I say about strangers? You're catching onto a bad habit."

"Pi," She pouted.

"Geez, it's colder then I thought," I shivered, "but I'm not gonna go buying a jacket after that.."

When I reached the gym Candice came up riding a Dodrio. Also there was someone riding along with her.

"Ahoy!" Candice shouted.

"Ahoy," I responded.

"Oh, hey Crista! Long time no see!" The other girl waved.

I jumped, I knew her, but nothing in my mind could put a name to her face, "Yeah~ Hey, Dawn's friend~ um, Go- Zi-?" She grinned for awhile as I sputtered out random syllables .

Then she snapped and tugged my ear, "If you don't remember my name then say so!" She let go and said, "My name's Zoey. Z-O-E-Y."

"Oh.." I paused for thought, "Oh yeah! You compete in those Pokémon Contests with Dawn!"

"Bingo. So, are you here to fight Ms. Senior?" Zoey asked.

"Miss- who?" I asked.

"That's me," Candice jumped in, "Zo-Zo and me go way back, so of course we've got nicknames for each other."

"I see, but actually, I think Paul wanted to battle you first."

"Hmph, that guy," Zoey scoffed.

"I guess that means you've met him," I uneasily grinned.

"Yeah well, he just had a battle with the Pyramid King at the Battle Pyramid. So, Paul probably won't try for the Icicle Badge till tomorrow. Until then Me and Zo-Zo we're gonna battle for old times sake, but if you wanna go we can wait," Candice grinned.

"Whoa, the Battle Pyramid in Sinnoh? I'll have to see that later but for now, I'd like to battle if you're ready," I gripped a Pokéball.

"Let's get it underway!" Candice ran inside and prepared.

"Crista," Zoey spoke up, "When Dawn came into town, I didn't see you with them. What's up? She said something happened."

"Oh.. uh," I fidgeted, "we had a little fight, me and Ash. I've been traveling apart from the group since we left the last Gym. But don't worry! Everything's fine, I just need to meet up with them later and catch up."

"That's good," she mischievously grinned, "but it looks like you've already met up with _someone_."

I covered Ash's hat, "Nothing happened!"

"I didn't say anything happened," she laughed.

I blushed, "jus- just stop..."

"Ready!" Candice shouted.

"Yeah!" I ran to the opposite side of the field.

The referee read off the rules for a 3 on 3 match.

Then we shouted, "Go!" and tossed our Pokémon onto the field.


	18. Fighting in a Winter Wonderland

This is a bit overdue, but I would like to say thanks for the reviews. With all my sporadic updates, and a rough beginning, I'm happy you're still sticking around to see what my imagination dishes out. Thanks! It means a lot :]

* * *

As the story continues, I'm pretty sure the blistering cold is going to give me frostbite, but it could be the perfect conditions for an epic battle. One to go in the history books, or my Mom's portfolio... In any case, Candice presented her opening Pokémon, "Get your Kiai on! Snover!"

As for me, I grabbed with all certainty what I believed to be Comet's Pokéball. However, the one to flip and flop on the field as my first choice was, "Slider?"

"Maa~ aa!" He shuttered.

I quizzically itched my head, "How-?"

"Razor Leaf!" Candice shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, return!"

Snovers attack did a good number on the ice after Slider left the field.

"Ouch... Can we start over?"

"Withdrawing from the match now would mean forfeit!" Candice informed.

I sighed, "Great."

Zoey fist pumped from the sidelines, "Don't worry Crista you got this," then she shrugged, "who am I kidding? Ms. Senior, you got this!"

"Thanks a lot!" I yelled, "But now what? I'm already at a disadvantage..."

"Challenger! The battle is already underway, throw a Pokémon onto the field," The referee warned.

"Okay then.." I called forth Comet.

"Chimchar!" He boasted with a flame shot towards the ceiling.

"Flashy," Candice commented, "Snover use Icy Wind!"

I counteracted, "Comet, Flame Wheel!" Comet spun right around the attack, however Snover was skating all over the place, making it impossible to land a hit.

"What's wrong?" Candice asked as Comet lost balance on the icy field, "something tells me you weren't prepared for this type of terrain," she grinned, "This makes keep away a whole different game."

That was vexing, another disadvantage, "Comet, use Brick Break to create some traction!"

"Chim," Comet skated around, chopping the ground, but all it did was make rugged ice cubes that looked painful to step on.

"Snover, this is getting sad, use Icy Wind!" Snover delivered a chilling attack, freezing Comet's feet into place.

"Comet! Shadow Claw and get away!" Comet sliced at the ice, but Snover was too quick.

"Ice Beam!" Candice ordered, then as Snover was revving up the attack I recalled Comet.

"Would you stop doing that!" Candice scowled.

"Sorry, sorry," I guiltily shrugged, then I threw someone else out, "Go Visi!"

"Banette!" Visi paraded around.

Candice chuckled, "Why are all your Pokémon so excited?"

"Uh," I paused. Visi winked at me, I grinned and stated, "Cause they know I'm gonna win this!"

Candice was speechless, "Well... then I better give you a good challenge. Snover, Icy Wind!"

"Visi, turn the attack around!" Visi used Psychic to catch the Icy Wind, then he sent it right back, but it wasn't very effective.

"Clever," Candice grinned, "Ice Beam!"

"Sno!" Snover shot at Visi, slightly grazing his hip, before he got right in Snovers face.

"Shadow Ball!" I commanded.

The point blank attack put Snover down and out.

"Snover's unable to battle," The referee announced.

"Crista, your kiai is stronger then you let on," Candice recalled Snover, "but this battle is only beginning! Show us your kiai, Sneasel!"

"Sneas!" Sneasel sharpened her claws upon the sight of Visi.

"Bay?" Visi was intrigued.

The feeling was strange between them, "Visi? Ready to tango?" I asked.

"Baybaybay," he cackled.

I called the first move, "Visi, Thunderbolt!"

It landed perfectly, Sneasel went down, but quickly regained her balance and got closer to Visi.

"Payback!" Candice shouted, Sneasel swiped Visi hard with her claws, not to mention the dark attack was super effective.

"Ouch, we don't want that again, Visi! Torment! Then use Thunderbolt!" Visi grabbed Sneasel while she was at a close distance then cruelly shocked her.

"Payback!" Candice shouted.

"Visi! Use Torment! Hurry!" My words weren't reaching him, he was twisted with anger, and instead of using Torment he just shocked her again as Payback did an ending blow. With all the attacks at close range, Sneasel was down and out too though.

The referee took a good look at our Pokémon, "Both Pokémon are unable to battle."  
"I don't get it," I recalled Visi.

Candice recalled Sneasel, "What's not to get? Can't you tell a Taunt when you see one? Sneasel does it on her own sometimes."

I gasped, "No wonder Visi wouldn't listen."

"Now that you get that. Show us your Kiai, Medicham!" She tossed Medicham onto the field.

"Then I choose Tini!"

Tini totally flipped on the field. She curled up with teary eyes that said in the meekest way possible, _why?_

I couldn't respond.

"A dragon?" Candice laughed, "Your Kiai is awfully strange Crista!"

"Well, Medicham is weak against flying and ghost type Pokémon... I just lost my ghost... and my flying wouldn't survive. So power is the next best thing!"

"Then bring it on! Medicham, Ice Punch!" Medicham was coming in fast with a super effective move. I panicked.

"Twister! Twister, Twister, Twister!" I shouted.

"Medicham, Protect!" Candice yelled.

When I came to the field was being rampaged by about five twisters, ongoing and making snow of what was once an ice rink field.

"Ha... hahaha..." I shivered. When it all calmed down snow fell from where it was picked up by the attacks.

"I'm gonna put this on hold," Zoey tapped her foot impatiently, "How on earth did you make it this far?"

I shot her a thumbs up, "A good pair of shoes."

Zoey growled.

"I'm having an off day?" I offered another excuse.

Candice went on, "Ice Punch once more!"

"Thunder Wave!" I ordered. A stream of electricity stopped Medicham in it's tracks.

"Return!" I called back Tini and threw out Comet.

"Your kiai is interestingly jumpy, Crista. What do you have up your sleeves?" Candice asked.

"A secret," I grinned, "My! Comet, don't you think it's cold in here?"

"Chim," he nodded.

"Overheat!"

"Chiiim," Comet exploded with a powerful fire. It blasted all around the field, scorching Medicham, and melting snow in half the field.

I smiled and returned Comet to his ball, "Better." Half of the field was now a pool, "Go Slider!"

"Maa~" Slider was all smiles, until he hit the pool. Then he gave me that same pitiful look I got from Tini.

I gave in, "I'm... sorry..."

"Medicham, quick! Thunderpunch!" Candice commanded, but Medicham was still paralyzed.

"Slider, Aerial Ace!" Slider built up some speed then hit the opponent head on. Medicham went down as Slider flipped back into the pool.

"Medicham is unable to battle," the referee deemed.

Candice returned Medicham, "Crista, your kiai is amazing! ...but you did ruin my field."

"And I apologize," I bowed.

"Now, show us some real kiai, Abomasnow!" And with that a colossal icy grass Pokémon took shape on the field, shaking my nerves with it's first few steps.

"Slider, you want to go at it?" I asked.

"Maa~ aa~" he shivered, sniffled, and frowned.

"Slider return, you did great," I put away Slider's Pokéball and pulled out Comet's.

"Chiii-iiimchar!" Comet was excited.

"Blizzard!" Candice shouted.

"Flame Wheel!" I ordered. Comet burned through the attack, but Abomasnow caught him with her bare hands.

"Chim?" Comet squirmed.

"Wow, that didn't work with Ash's Chimchar," Candice smiled.

Abomasnow seemed pleased with this.

"Then it won't work with us! Comet, Flamethrower!"

Candice yelled, "Counter with Ice Shard!"

The collision of attacks created a cloak of steam, it also did more than a little damage, and Comet was already worn from all the battling.

"Comet, Flamethrower once more!" I ordered.

Abomasnow blocked the barrage of flames, but despite the efforts, it was a super effective attack that brought Abomasnow to her knees.

"Finish with Flame Wheel!" I shouted.

"Oh no you don't! Blizzard!" Candice countered.

Comet's weakened flame quickly diminished, sending him way back with the breeze.

"Comet! Shadow claw! Grab the ground!" I yelled. The Blizzard attack was sending him into the pool I created earlier.

Comet hooked the ground, "Char!"

"Keep the Blizzard coming!" Candice enthusiastically shouted, "Now break his grip with Wood Hammer!"

"Aboma~" Abomasnow slammed a turquoise fist against the ice, shattering the only spot that was keeping Comet grounded, and sending him into a watery defeat.

Comet floated to the surface of the pool and the referee announced, "Chimchar is unable to battle."

"Great," I returned Comet, "Uh... Slider!" I tossed Slider in once more. He simply frowned at me this time.

"I promise a hot bath, and your favorite poffins," I bribed him.

Slider accepted that and faced his opponent, "Tyy!"

"Wing attack!" I shouted.

Slider's jumped out and hit Abomasnow pretty hard.

"Abomasnow show them how it's done, Razor Leaf!"

Before Slider made it back to the water Abomasnow cut him up with a well placed attack.

"Slider Confuse Ray!" Slider sent a purple ball at Abomasnow, but he dodged it. Slider still wasn't in the water when Candice ordered another Razor Leaf.

"Protect!" I shouted. When the leaves were gone I ordered, "Aerial Ace!"

Slider bounced up and knocked Abomasnow to the ground.

I gasped, "Well?"

The referee took a good look, Abomasnow was unable to battle, then he deemed me the victor.

"Yes!" I jumped. I returned Slider then met up with Candice.

"Wow, Crista, that was a surprising, and exciting match. Your kiai is super strong!" Candice smiled, "What do you think Zo-Zo?"

Zoey raised her palms and shrugged, "I'm baffled."

"Here's your badge, thanks for giving me such a unique match!" Candice handed me the Icicle Badge.

"Awesome!" I took it, "And uh, you're welcome, Candice."

"One more thing," Candice spoke up, "Surprises are never too fun in battle, but no matter what happens, be sure to have a level head. Think things through, cause there are others that might not have the ability to do that."

"Like my Pokémon?" I perplexedly asked.

She smiled, "Sure. Bye," Candice waved.

"Bye~" I walked off, but after some thought it occurred to me, "Have you been talking to Dawn?"

But Candice was already gone. Oh well.

* * *

Walking back into the Pokémon Center I fully expected Ash to be long gone. I left my Pokémon in Nurse Joy's care, then laid down on a couch in the lobby. I sleepily drifted into thought, pondering my next move, when someone came into view.

"Where's my hat?" Ash asked.

I gasped, "Uh, hat?"

"**My hat**. I... let you wear it."

Dawn giggled, "And he said he left it at the Pokemon Center."

Such a friendly face filled me with excitement, "Dawn!" I embraced her.

"Crista!" Dawn returned my hug.

"Yay!" Brock awkwardly wrapped his arms around us.

We pulled apart, "Ahem."

"Did I ruin the moment?" Brock gloomily asked.

Dawn tried to cheer him up, "No, never."

"Anyway, where's my hat?"Ash boomed in.

"I didn't take your hat," I shrugged.

"You didn't take his hat?" Dawn asked.

"I didn't take his hat, he gave me his hat."

"Stop saying that!" Brock wrenched.

"My hat..." Ash collapsed onto the couch.

"Pika?" Pikachu sniffed around.

"Aw, Pikachu!" I hugged him and handed over a poffin, "I think I missed you the most."

"But you just saw him last night," Ash stated.

A thought ran through Ash's mind, and visibly on his face. Busted.

"How would you know that?" Dawn playfully asked.

"Wh- why do you wanna know?" Ash put up a defense.

Pikachu sifted though my bag, "Hey," I pulled him out and accidentally revealed Ash's cap in the process.

Ash reclaimed it, "Thanks buddy!"

"But that's not what you were looking for..." I suspected.

Pikachu innocently walked away with my extra packages of ketchup.

"You can keep it," I smiled.

Then we sat back and watched Pikachu eat ketchup with his ketchup...

"Soo, Crista," Dawn spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"I heard from the nurse, you were traveling with Paul."  
Ash and Brock exclaimed, "What?"

"Well... yeah. Paul said I could tag along, I, um, can't say much more than that though. Cause he also said to never speak of our travels again."

She kept a serious face, like this was a pressing matter, "Now I'm _really _curious." Brock and Ash swiftly agreed.

"What? I'm not gonna break a promise."

"You made a promise with Paul?" Ash broke in.

"Yes, but I don't get why he made me..." I rethought of our time together. I remember when I fell asleep, feeling lonely, and the next morning I woke up hugging Paul. Not to mention he saw my tears, the forbidden act in public... Great. Now, I'm the one hoping he doesn't talk about our time together.

"Hey, you're blushing," Dawn poked my nose.

"Eh?" I half smiled, "Ah well, anyway, nothing happened."

"That reaction doesn't seem like nothing," Ash sneakily got in my face.

I pulled his hat down, "Trust me, it's nothing."

I came the the conclusion in my head, if I don't want Paul talking about it, I shouldn't talk about it.

When I got my Pokémon back, we rented a room for four and relaxed. The sun was midway through the sky, but Dawn said we'd catch a train tomorrow. So much time, yet so little I can do without a jacket... Brock and Dawn went to do some shopping. Ash took a nap, so I decided _why not?_ and laid in my bed. When I awoke everyone had returned, but Ash was gone.

I rubbed the sleepies out of my eyes and through a weary yawn asked, "Where's Ash?"

"Donno. He went out I guess" Brock answered.

I took a walk around the Pokemon Center, but no sign of him.

"Need him for something?" Dawn smiled when I reentered the Center. "Well actually, I think I needa go to the bathroom.."

"Uh-huh, sure you do" Dawn arced an eyebrow.

Echoing through the halls soon after I found the bathroom was my scream, followed by a slamming door, "Geez! The door has a lock!"

"It's called knocking!" Ash responded.

I reentered our room, Dawn sat up as said, "Found him."

"You knew, didn't you?" I snapped.

"I wish I did," she giggled, "Then this would be a whole lot funnier!"

Before I could retort Brock piped up from behind his book, "Now now girls, no fighting or Nurse Joy will come and- never mind. Continue."

Ash opened the door, blushing, as he pulled me out of the room.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"Enough to hope that you washed your hands," I responded.

Ash took a deep breath and averted eye contact, "Anyway," he nervously tugged at his hat, "I want to talk about something."

I felt myself getting nervous, "Yeah?"

"You-"

I cupped his mouth, "Let's talk outside."

Two disappointed _Aww_'s came from the other side of the door. We walked outside and sat at a bench.

"Hey Ash, you ever wonder about home?" I asked.

"Sometimes."

"As for me I call sometimes, and even though it's been months, she still gets all frantic to hear from me."

"My Mom was like that too at first, but awhile back she found a Mr. Mime to keep her company."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she calls him Mimey and he's always helping out with chores."

"Must have made life easier for you huh?"

"I guess, I'm not home long enough to worry about chores. That reminds me, when I first left home my Mom embarrassed me so bad."

"What happened?"

"She unpacked all my clothes in front of everyone that was seeing me off."

I laughed, "Even underwear?"

He laughed as well, "It was horrible," but his laugh subsided and brought about a weary expression, "You know, I've met so many people, and you have to be the only one who will fight me on a regular basis... Because of that, when you left, I thought it was for good."

"Come on.. we said some mean things, but we're friends and nothing is ever going to change that." I scoffed, "But, listen to us, we finally see each other again and we go off talking about nonsense."

"Nonsense? Talking nonsense is what we do best, cause it's nonsense and I'm enjoying every word."

"I'm glad," I smiled.

Ash scooted closer, "Now, what I really wanted to talk about."

I flinched, "Hm?"

"What happened with you and Paul? If it's just me, you can say it. I won't tell."

"Uh... if it's just you I especially can't say it..."

"Wha- but you trust me!"

"Then you trust me too," I rephrased, "So when I say nothing happened, nothing happened."

[Ash's POV]

"Whhhyy?" I slouched.

Crista frowned, "Why do you care so much about this?"

I cringed, "I don't know.. It's bugging me, and I can't make it stop!"

Crista searched around for onlookers then sighed, "Fine, I don't get what's so important, but all we did was camp out together... we shared food... went to PokéRinger... and um there was that... and that..." She shied away.

"_That_ meaning?"

"Do- don't tell anyone," Crista whispered, "I woke up hugging the guy..."

"You wha-?"

She grabbed my mouth and whispered, "I did it in my sleep! Involuntary, not on purpose, I swear!"

"And that's it? You promise?"

She distraughtly crossed her arms, "Apparently he caught me tearing up in my sleep, and that's it... Promise."

I looked her in the eyes, "Paul made you cry?"

"No, it was in my sleep. There's no reason for it."

"You can cry in your sleep?"

"Apparently, if I doze off feeling a certain way, I can do a lot in my sleep."

"How scary..." I thought on that for awhile, "So, if you go to sleep angry..."

"No, I don't think I'll start a fight," She scoffed.

"Actually, I was thinking if you would make a face like Loudred," I squinted my eyes, opened my mouth wide, and furrowed my brows.

"Hahaha!" Crista laughed at my expression.

I eagerly requested, "Make the face."

"No," she laughed, "It was ridiculous!"

"Make the face! I wanna laugh too!"

"No!"

"Yes!" I pushed her eyebrows, and tugged at her cheek, through her laughs I think the expression she made was funnier.

"You look hilarious!" I laughed.

Crista spoke between chuckles, "Stop messing with my face!"

"Make me."

"Stooop!" She grabbed my hands, "Okay?" she gasped.

"Okay," I let up.

We returned to Dawn and Brock and laid down, all in one room, together again.

Dawn turned off the lights, "Tonight, we share dreams."

Crista whispered, "What if they're naughty?"

Dawn tossed a pillow at her, "You would go there! Why would you go there?"

Brock laughed.

"Don't encourage her!" Dawn snapped.

Then I laughed. It's nice to have Crista's weirdness back in our life.

After we said our good nights I couldn't sleep. All the snoring picked up in an hour and I was still wondering if Crista really could move in her sleep. And why is it that I never had the privilege of seeing such a thing? I got up and sat by her bed. If I just sat there, I wondered if she would hug me. My cheeks warmed upon the thought. If she does it in her sleep, it's not like I did anything wrong. She's the one who hugged me, right? Just then a pillow slammed into my head. It was Dawn.

I whispered, "What did I do?"

She retorted, "It's what you were planning to do!"

I returned to my bed and grumbled, "I wasn't going to do anything..."


	19. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

Morning came and with it a train ride. Long story short, Team Rocket ruined it. On a happier note, we met a nice guy named Looker. He told us he was investigating Team Galactic, but not much more than that. Anyway, I don't really want to describe what happened at Lake Acuity. Ash lost his full battle with Paul. But I digress, his Chimchar evolved. Then speaking of Pokémon, Dawn's Ambipom is no longer in her party. It left for some ping-pong training. And Ash's Staravia is now a Staraptor. So, back to the after-battle results, um... Ash is sulking...

"You should try and cheer him up," I urged Dawn out the door.

On such a lovely evening, Ash found a quaint little spot in the field outside the Pokémon Center to wallow in his not-so-distant-memories.

"Me?" Dawn turned the tables and nudged me out the door, "You know him better than I do."

"That-!"

She tossed me out and locked the doors.

"There are windows to crawl in..." I reminded her.

"Are you really going to be that mean?" Dawn pointed at Ash, "He needs you."

"Ash only lost one battle. If he needs to vent his feelings, he can do what I did."

"Do you really want him to leave our group?"

"Um..." There wasn't really a good answer to that, "I'll try something..." Then it was off to Ash.

He didn't react to, or even notice my approach.

"H-hey!"

"Oh," Ash leaned forward, "Hey Crista," he smiled.

Now that's awkward, Ash was attempting to mask his sullen emotions. I wanted to ask him not to smile, but that would be weird.

"Piiiichuuu!" Zip beckoned from a distance.

"...I'm going to see what she wants." I backed away, then went to check on Zip.

Zip had jumped out of a window to come see me, "Cha~" she cutely upraised her arms, wishing to be carried.

"Aw," my hands encompassed her whole body, "Hey, I've got an idea!"

"Pi?"

"Zip, you like to see Ash happy, don't you?"

"Chu!" She enthusiastically nodded.

"Why don't you go over there and cheer him up?"

She thought about it, then insisted for me to go.

"No, you go first, I'll, um, catch up."

Zip darted off, seized his hat, then joyfully returned with Ash in slow pursuit.

She rested the cap upon my head, smiling, as Ash shrugged at her shenanigans.

"You... veerry bad habits," I scolded.

"Hey Crista," Ash flashed that masked expression once more, "Can I get my hat?" He reached for it. I unintentionally pulled away, causing his smile to gently fade, "Crista?"

My heart didn't want to take his attempts to look better, I wanted him to be better, but it's not like I know the recipe for instant happiness either. Needless to say, Ash wasn't too pleased with my reaction. It frightened me when I realized one wrong move could make things worse. Fear never helps me, my emotions start to make no sense, and rational thoughts drop out the back exit of my brain. "Th-this is my hat now," I glared.

Ash stood his ground, ready for a comeback, but sighed instead, "Just give it," he swiped at the hat, just before I ducked and ran off, "Crista!"

Zip found it hard to keep a grip on the hat atop my head, she eventually slid the peak down enough to hinder my view. I tumbled forward, ended up in reverse, and caught sight of Ash quickly approaching. He was angry again. Zip didn't understand what we were doing, but somehow knew it wasn't good. So, she jumped between us, sparking and ready to fight.

"No, it's okay," I picked her up.

Ash frowned, "See what happened? That's karma. Why are you always looking for trouble?" Then he reluctantly offered a helping hand. How could he say something rude, then offer to help? So, I pushed him away. He stomped, and gritted his teeth, "What's wrong with you today?! Ugh, you're always so- You know what, just keep the stupid hat!"

For Ash to explode like that was alarming, it scared me to deal with his words, but those pent up emotions had to come out somehow. So, I muttered an insult as he walked off, "Big baby."

"What was that?" Ash's eyebrow twitched with anger. He rolled his eyes and faced me once more, "Weirdo."

"Weirdo," I repeated in a nasally mocking voice.

"Punk"

"Jerk"

"Wimp"

Ash snapped, "You wanna go?!"

"Bring it!"

Ash exhibited earnest animosity, he walked with an irate stride, and had fists raring to go. Obviously, we were about to fight, although it was still hard to convince myself that this was actually happening.

Time to replace cowardice with strategy.

_From __Pokémon battles, I've seen that he's an offensive Trainer, that means the first move always counts_, I thought. So, I leapt in, and aimed a good kick at his side using full force. Much to my dismay, he caught it, twirled me around by the foot, and dropped me flat on the ground. It didn't hurt, I was mostly shocked by his swift reactions. When I sat up however Ash was gone. Not soon after, his hat was pulled from my head, and replaced with two fists planted right above my ears. Before I could perceive the context of my circumstances, they began rubbing against my scalp. Firmly and rapidly, punishing my poor head until a slight dizziness set in. A Double Noogie. Harsh.

"As if I could fight a girl!" He shouted from behind.

I fell back, "Pain..."

He glared one last time, pondering if this retribution was good enough. Then as Ash walked off I grabbed the hem of his pants, he toppled, then face planted against the dirt.

"Ahh! You idiot!" That's it, Ash lost it. "Stop messing with me!" To assure I wouldn't escape, Ash tangled my legs with his, then freely pinched and pulled my face, "I'm getting sick of you!"

"**I** should be the one saying that!" I pinched his cheeks and yanked his ears, "Didn't you say you wouldn't fight a girl?!"

"This isn't fighting, pinching isn't fighting. Besides, I don't know if I should consider you a girl anymore! Your personality doesn't even remotely resemble a girl, you man in disguise!"

"Wha- in that case you're even less of a man than I am!" I pinched his nose before he could retaliate, "Sulking over one measly battle. I know I was sad when I lost one, but you've been doing this for years! Don't you know? all you need to do is improve! This ongoing fight you have with Paul only ends when you win or give up, and you're not gonna forfeit like that! Your Pokémon won't forfeit like that either!" he released me, so I released him. I sighed and convinced myself to be honest, "...Besides I- ...I like you when your smiling, I don't know what to do when your distressed, I can't cheer you up... All I can do right is make you angry..."

Ash plopped down beside me, and fixed his hat even though it needed no correcting, "Just because you can't do it right doesn't mean you should give up," he tormented my cheek with one last squeeze, "Yeah, you can drive me insane, but one day maybe you'll cheer me up without irritating me first."

"Your done sulking then?"

"...Who said I was sulking?" he grumbled.

"Ah, but, I think you should listen to your own advice first," after elevating to my feet, Pikachu found his way into Ash's arms, surprising him, and easily putting a smile across his face. "It's really good advice... right?"

Ash's Pokémon revealed themselves with a cheerful chorus of agreement.

"Everyone," Ash gasped, then he smiled wholeheartedly toward them, "thanks..."

They all showered him with affection, hugging, and happily bouncing around. Before I could walk away to give them some alone-time, Ash caught me, "That's meant for you too," he smiled, "thank you, Crista."

That caught me off guard, his kindness made my heart skip a beat, "N-no problem," I responded.

As I walked inside Dawn confronted me, "You two... were fighti-? Nevermind... he looks happy now. What did you say?"

"Eh? ...I said that..." My eyes caught Ash through the window, "I don't know what I said..."

Dawn leaned closer, "Okay, you're seriously blushing. What happened?"

"I- I am not!"

"Yeah right, I'm looking right at you! Those are red cheeks!"

Brock approached us, "What's going on?"

"Crista's blushing, and she won't tell me why."

He looked at me, then outside at Ash, and smiled. Then he walked away.

"Wh-" a mixture of confusion and embarrassment sloshed through my head, "What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Brock!" Dawn curiously followed him.

I attempted to walk away and convinced myself, "As long as I don't get involved." However, my emotions got the better of me and I absolutely had to know what they were talking about.

Despite the prior situation, Dawn was now tending to her Pokémon. Then Brock was- well- being Brock, flirting with Nurse Joy, and failing at it. Nurse Joy let every flirty sentence roll off her shoulder, like she actually didn't even know he was flirting, until some Pokémon called for her attention.

Brock sighed as she left while Crogunk laughed at his lost efforts.

I laid a calming hand on his shoulder, "Brock you must be reeducated in the proper way to handle women. If you flirt with every single cute girl you see, you won't get anywhere.

Are you seriously giving me this kind of pep-talk.

"Now first-"

"I guess you are," he muttered below a whisper.

"-mindless praise is not the answer. Get to know her. Then when you understand her good qualities, tell her, and that will be the key. Understanding her will be your beginning stepping stone."

He paused for a sec, glanced at something behind me then grinned, "Oh, you're right."

_Huh?_ I faltered, "I-I mean, I am! Of course I am!"

"Seems like you know exactly what to say at times like these, I should talk to you more often," He patted my head.  
"You think so?" My eyes glittered with excitement.

"So, you know exactly what to say to him without any problems?" Ash irritably questioned. "That makes sense actually since you two get along so well," he accused.

"Wha- Ash?" As I shifted my attention to Ash, he was already walking away.

Brock chuckled, "You two are open books."

"You did that on purpose?"

"No... well, sorta."

"Why?!"

Brock smiled, "You like him, don't you?"

My heart skipped a beat, "...Like, Like-like? Or Like, Like?"

"...You know what I mean."

"Do not!"

"It's okay. He feels the same way, although he may not know it yet."

I doubtfully crossed my arms, "...Yeah right"

"Then to prove it, you should-" Brock whispered a plan into my ear.

I flushed, "No! I can't just- ... really, do you know for sure?"

"That's something you'll have to prove."

"...but Broooock..." my pitch lowered in embarrassment, "I don't wanna..."

"Well, you don't have to..." he shrugged.

I trailed out the door, "I'm not saying I will!" before officially leaving, I added, "Don't follow me..."

As I reentered the lobby, searching for Zip, I overheard Dawn, "So, what...happened?"

Ash responded, "Crista admitted she was a man."

I stopped as Dawn noticed me. Then she gave me a long, afflicted stare.

My head drooped down at a loss for words, as I silently backed up, and exited the area.

* * *

- Zip was still outside, playing with Pikachu, while the rest of Ash's Pokémon were back in the recovery room. I found Ash lying in bed, he had his cap covering his face, like a _Do No Disturb_sign.

"Ash, get up!" I picked up his hat.

"Make me..." he mumbled.

"I can think of ten reasons why you wouldn't want me to do that."

He shot forward, "I'm up." Then he stole his hat back and scoffed, "So? What do you want?"

"Can we go for a walk?" Ash stared for a moment, "...why?" "Well fine!" I stomped, "If you'd rather be lazy, I'll go alone." "Then have fun," Ash angrily responded. I corrected myself, then spat out the words, "_Please_, come with me?"

He grumbled, "Wishy-washy..." Ash stood up and led the way, "You better be normal after this."

So, we went outside. We walked side by side, looking the scenery in opposite directions. Nothing really happened besides that. No conversation I imagined sounded appropriate, so we remained silent.

"Ah," Ash suddenly rummaged through his pocket, "Here. You forgot this after that one time.." He handed me the booklet Rowan had given me to study. Then he shyly scratched the back of his neck, "I didn't understand some of it, so I had to get Brock to help me, but all the questions are answered. If that helps.."

Flipping through the pages made me chuckle, he did a lot of erasing, along with some notes to the side, "It does, thanks."

His cheeks reddened to my reaction, "You're welcome."

"It looks like you didn't understand a lot though."

Ash reached for it, "Then give it back."

"No," I pulled back, "it's mine, remember?"

"Even though I did all the work.."

"Now you're complaining about it..."

"I'm not complaining!"

"Then what do you want?"

"I- ...what?"

"You did all the work, so, do you want a reward?"

"Reward? ...What kind of reward?"

"Um, choose one."

"I don't know..." Ash's eyes jumped around in thought, "You choose for me."

"Really?"

"Well, I would ask for food, but you can't cook, and there isn't a restaurant for miles,"

"I can too cook.."

Ash shivered, "...It never tastes right..."

I sorely frowned, remembering how everyone went to bed early the first time I cooked dinner, "...Fine... then let me think..."

After circling the forest path, the Pokémon Center was coming back into view. I was thinking the whole time, but it seemed like Ash wouldn't want anything I came up with.

"Think of anything?" Ash asked.

"How about..." Brock's _plan_ from before echoed into my head, "Hey Ash?"

He stopped and turned around, "Hm?"

I pecked him on the cheek, "Is that considered a reward?"

"I-" he flushed and held his cheek, "N-no? I wouldn't know! Why.. why would you do that?!"

My cheeks quickly warmed, causing me to become flustered, "Brock said you'd like it! Did you not like it?"

"Pichu!" Zip leapt into my arms.

"Wahh!" I gasped, then calmed a bit after realizing what happened, "Zip.."

She pointed at her own cheek, then pointed at Ash, then the sky, "Picha!"

"Y-yeah... it's like a goodnight kiss..." I shakily smiled.

"Pi pichu!" she irritably pointed at the sun.

"I know it's not nighttime..."

Ash was still apple red, so he decided to walk on ahead, as I tried explaining things to Zip.

* * *

Later night fell over the PokéCenter. I caught Brock preparing for bed and decided to confront him.

I shut the door behind me and shouted, "Brock! You liar!"

"I never lie," he promptly responded.

"Anyone would be embarrassed after that, not just Ash!"

"So, you actually did it?!" he laughed.

"You jerk!" I pelted him with a pillow.

Dawn walked in, "What's going on?"

"Nothin'..." I wandered back into my bed.

As soon as everyone was tucked into bed, we said our goodnights.

Brock chuckled in the darkness before anyone fell asleep, "..so naïve."

I shouted, "Shut up!"

Ash spoke up, "...Is this about-?"

"Yes," Brock and I replied.

"About what?" We all pretended to be asleep as Dawn spoke up, "about what?!"

"Night~" we chimed bitterly, except Brock was rather enthusiastic about it.

"Hey..." Dawn sadly piped down, "What did I miss...?"


	20. Halloween Special

Special thanks to Falling Through Time for letting me use her characters :)

* * *

The Lost Tower, a home away from home where the Pokémon that have passed on may rest. Ash and Crista looked onto this great building, waiting for something to happen. Although the fog surrounding it foreshadowed enough of an unearthly vibe for them to fight back the fear of running away, they stayed out of pure cat-like curiosity.

The fog seemed to thicken as they walked closer to peek in the doorway.

Crista said, "I dare you to go all the way to the top."

"What's so hard about that?" Ash masked his tremble with a laugh, "I-I dare you to go too!"

"Then let's make a bet. If you don't make it, I get your dinner."

"What?!" Ash yelped in opposition, "Then the same goes for you!"

"Fine," they shook on it.

"Dinners going to be ready in two hours" Ash dreamily thought on tonight's menu, "Brocks making some delicious stew, so let's go now!"

They excitedly sprinted in, however their eagerness caused a gap of attention, and they tripped over a hidden step at the entrance. Ash and Crista knocked their heads together in the falling process, and evidently, passed out.

When they came to a girl was shouting, "Hey!"

Ash and Crista didn't get a chance to see who it was, they were forced to duck as something jumped over their heads, which was followed by the girl chasing after it.

"Who was that?... and what happened...?" Ash held his head in pain.

"A girl I think... and maybe ... maybe the ghosts are out to get us," Crista creepily grinned.

Ash stood up, irritated by her nonsensical joke, "what ghosts...?"

"Those," she bluntly pointed.

Ash followed her directions, then drew back upon the sight of ghost Pokémon flooded throughout the room. Ash thought of turning back at that point, but instead bravely stepped forward to continue the dare when something yanked his shirt.

Crista had caught him. She was still on the ground, shaking, as her cool front was fading fast.

Ash kneeled down to her height and sighed, "let's just go back."

"I'm not losing my dinner to you!" She snapped.

Ash was taken aback by her energy, and grinned in response, "then come on! I bet there's all kinds of cool Pokémon in here!"

Crista got up and dusted herself off. They walked up some stairs that led to the second floor, when Crista asked, "Remember when we passed out at the entrance?"

Ash mockingly stated, "No, it was too long ago."

"Whatever. I-" Crista stuttered nervously, "I had a weird dream then."  
"Like what?"

"Like something happened..." she looked away, "to you."

"A bad or a good thing?"

"A bad thing..."

Ash cheerfully smiled, "Are you worrying about me?"

She flushed, "Just- Whatever!"

Ash walked ahead laughing, "Even if it was a dream, at least I know you care."

Crista felt odd as they walked onto the next floor and decided to ask, "Ash, what's your experience with ghost types?"

"Visi," Ash frowned, "and some run-ins with wild ghosts, also I've battled a few before. Why?"

"Cause-"

They clung together as an unfamiliar noise broke the silence in the background. It was a low whimpering which they followed to a girl. She was hiding behind a grave, and had cradled herself into the fetal position. As she silently shivered, Ash and Crista realized that the girl had a cast attached to her arm. They decided they couldn't leave a handicapped girl alone and approached her.

"Hey," Crista tapped her shoulder.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

She shot up with a fright, but before the girl took off Crista caught her, "Calm down! We won't hurt you!"

The girl looked back at the two and cried, "Are you two ghosts?"

Ash shared a questionable look with Crista, "No.."

Although the girl was relieved, she exploded into sobs and embraced Crista yelling, "I lost my Pikachu! He ran in here, but- but, there's creepy things everywhere... I want to leave, but I can't abandon him..." she held that last syllable with a long whimper.

"Uhh," Crista consoled the girl with a gentle pat on the back, however she looked to Ash for comforting words.

"We're heading to the top of the tower now, why not tag along? You might find him along the way," Ash warmly smiled, "I've got a Pikachu as well, he's my best buddy. If he got lost, I'd never give up until I found him, so we'll help you. I promise."

The girl brightened up and bowed to Ash with joy, "Thank you! My name's Miyu!"

"I'm Ash, and this is Crista" Ash pointed to himself then Crista. Crista waved with a smile.

They proceeded up with next staircase when Crista asked, "So, is that Pikachu your first Pokemon? You look like a new Trainer."

Miyu attempted a smile, "No, I started off with a Torchic, but is it really obvious that I'm new to this?"

They watched Miyu hold her bag close, and duck between them as she spotted ghosts throughout the room, "sort of" they chuckled.

"Why'd your Pikachu run in here anyway?"

"I'm not sure... He just got really mad while we were walking through the fog, and ran here."

"Maybe a ghost was.." Crista trailed off as Miyu paled from the thought, "A-anyway, how'd you get that cast?" Crista motioned her own arm for example.

"T-there was a Pinsir and... um.." Miyu recoiled from the memory.

"Its alright, I was just curious. I had one as well awhile back."

Miyu stared at the wall then inched closer to Crista, "Then you would understand when-" Miyu whispered into Crista's ear.

"Absolutely! My friend Dawn didn't understand, but its such a pain, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm glad to know you understand my predicament."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

Miyu fidgeted, feeling anxious about Ash knowing such a thing. Crista gravitated to Ash's ear, as she whispered, Miyu blushed.

"I really didn't need to know that..."

Crista ranted on, "But it smells like-"

"Stop!"Ash cupped her mouth, "It's just a smell, don't tell me about it.. and I doubt the itching is **that** bad."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Crista pulled out a feather she had collected earlier from Staraptor's pruning, and rubbed it against Ash's arm, "Now, don't scratch."

Ash flinched, and retracted his other arm to resist the urge to scratch, "Not so bad." Crista periodically ran the feather gently up and down his arm.

Miyu giggled, "I'm glad I ran into you two, this place doesn't seem so scary n-" Miyu jumped as a ghost slipped through the wall, then she ran ahead into the next room.

"Miyu!" Crista called, "You're going to get lost!" However, Miyu had already went out of sight.

"Then why didn't you chase her?" Ash reprimanded her.

"Why didn't you?!"

They glared at each other, then darted after her, "Miyu! Stop!"

"Whoa!" Crista tripped.

"I'm going ahead to look for Miyu!" Ash ran off.

"No don't leave-" But by then, Ash was running up the next staircase. Crista got up, and shakily stomped the ground. She didn't trip over something, she knew the feel. A ghost had grabbed her, and pulled her down.

"I was hoping ya'll were all going to be neutral or friendly ghosts..." Crista said as she ran to the stairs.

Crista knew that such vengeful ghosts existed. Ghosts who were born of malice, abandoned by the world, and holding contempt for the happy. For the most part, ghosts are shy creatures though, rarely showing up in the open. However, if one actually attempts to hurt someone, they will try again and again until their satisfied. "Is it because we disturbed their peace?"

Crista made it to the next floor, but no one was in sight, "Ash! Miyu!" She called.

"Pika?" A Pikachu approached Crista upon hearing the name _Miyu_.

"Pikachu?" Crista asked, but then remembered that Ash's Pikachu didn't tag alone, "You're Miyu's Pikachu."

"Chu," he curiously nodded.

"Miyu ran off somewhere that way, I'll take you to her."

"Pi!" He suspiciously eyed Crista.

"What? You don't trust me?"

"Chu," he nodded.

"Well fine, Miyu's a girl with blond hair, and- hey!" Crista reached for the Pikachu as he ran to the next set of stairs.

Pikachu didn't trust Crista, however he believed the fact that Miyu was nearby from the scents looming through the air.

Suddenly, Crista felt two icy-cold hands grabbing her waist, and hoisting her up off the ground. They went through the ceiling to the fifth and final floor. Everyone was there, Miyu was holding her Pikachu, and Ash was near the staircase where he was waiting for Crista to arrive. They all stared at Crista in shock as the ghost kept Crista hanging in midair.

"Crista!" Ash called.

Miyu's Pikachu leapt forward, as Miyu herself bravely confronted the ghost.

"Let her go!" Ash ran towards them.

The ghost giggled, but Crista was shocked to hear the laugh of a young boy, not a Pokemon, "Ash!" Crista shouted. The ghost let Crista go for a bit as a pseudo drop, then the ghost laughed even harder, however the others weren't pleased.

"Pikachu use Thundershock!" Pikachu attacked, but the electricity went straight through the ghost. Pikachu growled, angered by his failed attack, then bombarded it with shocks over and over.

"Pika! Pi pikachu!" Pikachu roared.

The ghosted replied by whispering something inaudible to humans. Pikachu wasn't pleased with whatever he said and leapt off of the walls for a Tackle attack. The ghost caught Pikachu, then left him floating as it went around, and phased through Ash and Miyu.

Miyu seemed to fall asleep, causing Pikachu to call for her in concern.

Ash on the other hand, gripped his stomach in wrenching pain, "I think it poisoned me," he coughed, and fell to his knees. Ash gripped his face, opening his eyes wide as his vision went blurry.

"Ash," Crista struggled under the ghosts grip as Ash was hanging off the brink of consciousness, "Hey, Ash! Ash, look at me!"

Crista spectated the scene in horror, Ash coughed louder by the second, as Miyu refused to wake.

"Miyu wake up!" Crista shouted. "Ash you, Ash! What's going on with you?!"

"It hurts.." Ash cringed as he collapsed against the ground.

"No! W-why are you doing this?!" Crista yelled out.

"Are you hurt?" another ghost asked through a warped voice. Suddenly Crista was released. Crista ran to Ash, "Where does it hurt? Ash, hey!" she tapped his cheek, he wasn't responding.

"I don't know.. where.." he sleepily responded.

"You have to stay awake!" Crista shouted as a numbing feel overcame her own senses. From the corner of her sight, she noticed a darkness spilling like ink, slowly blackening her vision. "Ash!" Crista hugged his shirt and cried, "You can't go! Don't go! Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

* * *

Ash and Crista woke up at the entrance of the Lost Tower. They looked around with a fright, but then realized it all must have all been a dream.

"You're awake!"

Ash and Crista were surprised to see Miyu. She was holding a Torchic, with Pikachu at her side. Behind her were two others.

"You two tripped over my Pikachu at the entrance.."

Pikachu vexingly upturned his nose to that.

"We couldn't leave you two laying there, so we decided to stay until ya'll woke up," the other girl stepped forward.

"I'm glad your okay," a younger boy smiled.

"Uh.. thanks.." Ash warily smiled, "but who are you all?"

"Miyu!," Miyu smiled.

The other girl stepped forward, "Mattaku."

"I'm Rob," the boy waved.

Everything about the dreams made sense. Miyu must have been worried about them, so she was created in their dream as being scared. Then the Pikachu would have been upset since they had tripped over him, so his angry words were recreated as well. The boy ghost was Rob, he was probably joking with the others while Ash and Crista slept. However Ash's poisoning pain still confused the two, until his stomach growled.

"I'm Crista," Crista pointed to herself, then Ash, "This is Ash."

"It was nice meeting you," Mattaku smiled.

"Same here," Crista lightly grinned.

"Bye!" the two groups split up, and disappeared into opposite directions of the fog.

"Ash?" Crista spoke up.

"What?"

"Did we have a dream while we were unconscious?"

Ash's cheeks tinted up to a gentle pink, "I'm not sure. Probably not"

"Oh..."

They continued their walk in silence.

Crista pulled out a feather, the same one she imagined in her dream, and touched it to Ash's arm.

"Enough already! I get it!" Ash snatched the feather, and scratched his arm. Crista stared at him, wide-eyed, as Ash quickly processed what he had just done.

Ash apprehensively returned the feather her, "Look. I didn't think you would cry."

Crista blushed, "Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"I won't... but, um.. I'm sorry for that."

"It's fine, but.. if anything like that ever really happens, don't be stupid. Just run.. I don't ever want to see you like that again.."

"If it means abandoning you, I won't do it."

"Why?" she frowned.

"I.. I like you.. even if it means I could get hurt. I won't leave you in harms way."

Crista's face went completely red. She smelled Brocks stew and changed the subject, "I think Brock has dinner ready."

Before Crista ran ahead, Ash caught her, "H-how do you feel about me?"

"I-" she looked to the ground, "I feel the same actually. But, isn't it funny? We both had the same dream. It seems like sharing dreams would only happen in dreams."

"For some reason, I really don't like that you said that.."

"Why?"

* * *

Ash woke up in his tent, threw his arms in the air and shouted, "Aw man! I knew it!"


	21. Festive Frenzy

_Sorry for the two year wait 0.o_

* * *

We're returning home. Well, Dawn's home. Dawn lives in Twinleaf Town, and they're having their annual Twinleaf Festival. Taking a break like this would be perfect if it weren't for one thing; my mom. To get to Twinleaf, we have to go through Sandgem Town. My hometown. I've dwindled down communication with Mom to near zero calls a day. From the voice mails and text messages, I can already predict how reunion would go. For instance her last text of, _You're grounded next time I see you_, means I should be as unrecognizable as possible.

My eyes darted to Ash, and suddenly unbidden emotions derailed my current train of thought. Since the "reward" incident, we haven't fought much at all. We're practically civil, and nauseatingly normal. Things like, "pass the salt," and, "how's the weather" occur more in conversations. And when we're not being perfect stereotypes of human being's, he's being impossibly awkward by playing some personal game that involves keeping eye contact with me for less than four seconds. Times like that when his eyes are dancing all over my face, I'm half tempted to lock him in a room until he's sane again. But only half. The other half is convinced that Brock broke him with whatever that "reward" was suppose to entail, and he'll be better eventually.

Upon returning to Sandgem I half expected a random shout out of, "Crista's back!" quickly followed up with an embarrassing jamboree of welcoming citizens, but at the edge of town all I got was an awkward side wave from an old friend I used to play hopscotch with.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. This is your hometown, isn't it Crista?" Dawn asked.

"Well, yeah..." I answered.

Ash glanced at me over his shoulder. "Would you like to visit someone while were here?"

"N-no!" I answered a bit too quickly. The thought of running into Mom sent jitters down my spine, "Let's hurry to Twinleaf. I can't wait to see the Festival!"

Comet happily agreed shouting, "Chimchar!" as he perched himself upon my shoulder, pointing eagerly onwards.

Midway through town, Ash finally decided to ask, "Crista... Why did you take my hat?"

I absentmindedly readjusted his headwear on my head, then slipped my fingers along the underside to make sure all of my flashy red hair was hidden underneath, "I like hats."

Ash slowly and skeptically repeated, "You like hats... You never wear hats."

"Maybe I want to start..."

Ash swiped at his hat, but only grasped air when I yanked away.

"Get your own then," Ash said.

I crossed my arms. "I don't have money for one."

"Save up!"

He leapt for the cap, however I ducked down, then darted away. Ash swiftly pursued, determined not to lose this time.

He sent Pikachu ahead and shouted, "Don't let her get away!"

"Using Pokémon, that cheater," I muttered. Then I contemplated Comet who was running by my side, "Comet, use Leer!"

"Chim!" He nodded. Comet stared icily at Pikachu over his shoulder, an evil red glint in his eye, which immediately caused Pikachu to shudder and back off.

"Pikachu, use Agility!" Ash commanded.

"Piiikaa~!" as Pikachu leapt from side to side, building up speed, I pulled out a Pokéball.

"Chim!" Comet noticed my plan, and began running backwards. He readied himself, then caught Pikachu by the forepaws, twirled around to change his direction, then threw Pikachu into my arms. I summoned Zip who quickly Sweet Kissed all thoughts out of Pikachu's head.

"What?" Ash appeared to be puzzled when Pikachu wasn't struggling in my grasp.

"Pichu~ Piiichu~" Zip laughed at Ash from over my shoulder.

Comprehension dawned on Ash then, he shouted, "Buddy, snap out of it!"

However, by the time Ash finally turned the corner I was long gone through a shadowed alley. Outside Sandgem Town, I debated on whether or not to continue on to Twinleaf alone. Would the others be mad if I did? I had Ash's Pikachu, and his hat; Ash's best friend, and his prized possession... The gravity of my situation had became apparent all too late.

Pikachu snapped out of confusion, "Pika?!"

"Yo," I greeted him.

"Picha!" Zip snuggled Pikachu into a hug.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes at the hat on my head.

I nervously scratched my chin. "It's called role-playing?" Pikachu wasn't convinced. I sighed, "I'll return his hat later, promise."

Pikachu tilted his head, and nodded a moment later.

Safely on the outskirts of Sandgem Town, I waited. They'd have to show up eventually.

Approaching footsteps confirmed my thoughts.

Ash was the first to speak. "We met your mom."

My eyes widened. "You met my mom?"

"Yeah, they met me," Mom said as she revealed herself from behind Brock and Dawn.

"Mom!" I yelped.

She pursed her lips. "Funny. It's almost like you're avoiding me."

I turned away, shakily replying. "Yeah. Haha, imagine that..."

Ash towered over me. "I guess this explains your behavior." I flinched as he snatched his hat back.

"Sorry..." I grumbled. "So, I guess you've all been introduced?"

"Yes, we've been introduced," Mom stepped forward. "So?"

"What?"

"The medical bill?!" She shouted. And suddenly everyone else shrunk away. Mom chewed me out about my communication skills, and after I explained the accident that landed me in a hospital bed, she found new things to scold me on. When it was all said and done, and I was firmly chastised, I told her how I was planning to attend the festival.

"A festival? Nothing to do with coming to see me, you just happened to be back in town for fun? And that's it?"

I bit my lip. Denial would make me a liar, and the truth would land me in a bad spot.

"You're grounded." She said, and finalized it by dragging me away.

"What?" For fear of impending rage, I didn't pull away. "Mom, I can't- you can't do this."

Ash and the gang watched with wide eyes.

I sighed, "you guys go on without me, I'll work something out."

Brock nodded and led them away.

When we got home I confronted her. "Mom, I can't leave my friends like that."

"But you can to me?"

I flinched.

Mom continued in a softer voice. "I'm sorry. I know you've always been afraid of confrontations." She sat with me on the couch. "I remember I was so surprised when you told me about your first Pokémon battle... And I can't believe," she gestured to Comet who was clinging to my leg, "you're still training Pokémon. But when you're hurt, you have to tell me. I can't promise I won't get mad, but I need to know how you are. Okay?"

I gave her a soft smile. "Okay." Then I frowned, "if that was what you wanted to say, why'd you yell at me in front of my friends?"

"To embarrass you. Now, go clean up."

Half way to my room I asked. "Does this mean I can go to the festival?"

"Nope"

I groaned.

True to her word I didn't go to the festival. Four days stuck home with Mom was near torture. She even tried coaxing my Pokémon into doing chores around the house, they firmly refused of course. But eventually they all betrayed me somewhere along the way, what with the way Mom cooed pretty names at them, handed out treats, and just... mothered them. It was slightly disturbing, and I'll never admit out loud how happy I was that she loved them so much. But I was... well... truly ecstatic to see her pampering and accepting them. Somewhere in the middle of snack time I tried to inform her that they needed to train if I was going to have this much down time. But she stayed strong to the fact that I was grounded and did what she wanted with them.

I wasn't shackled, but by the way she bound my activities, I might as well have been.

So, I did all but go against her wishes. Mostly pouting, and stomping through the house.

Then my stomping rights were revoked.

I settled on a semi-permanent scowl whenever she was in the premises.

She then revoked my scowl rights. Back to pouting.

* * *

From the moment I stepped foot in my room I was reminded of why I was so eager to study Pokémon in the first place. Fantasy novels, informative posters, fun facts, notes upon notes, journals, and sketches all about Pokémon. I skimmed through them, but even nostalgia got boring after four days. As I was contemplating my escape on day five my friends finally returned. They were slightly nervous, yet buzzing with excitement to tell me about the festival.

Dawn mostly spoke about the food, and Brock talked about how he had managed an attraction for most of the time.

"So, how was the festival?" I asked Ash.

"Good. I, um, got shrunk at one of the attractions. Pikachu was way bigger than me." he chuckled. "Then there was this Camerupt. We had to hit the bullseyes on its side for this Natu to let us go... and... what's so funny?"

I slapped a hand over my mouth when he noticed how I was repressing the urge to laugh.

I swallowed to speak, "you're underage, I hope you know."

"What?" he looked quizzically at me.

"Was there alcohol there?"

"Wha- no!"

"Yeah, sure," I giggled.

He cleared his throat, glancing sideways at my amused smile. "We also met Palmer."

I blinked. "Who?"

"Palmer. He's a Frontier brain." He smirked. "I got to battle him. He had a Dragonite."

"Say what?" I bounced with excitement. "That's so unfair! I wish I could have seen! Did you win?"

He deflated a bit, "no."

"But he got super close!" Dawn interjected.

"True," Brock nodded. "Both their skill level kept everyone on their toes. Ash really gave him a run for his money."

"Good for you," I said through a long breath. "I've been under house arrest. Even my Pokéballs were confiscated. Speaking of which..." my eyes trailed to Mom who was not-so-subtly eavesdropping as she cleaned the kitchen table where we all sat. "Am I free to go?"

"Depends," she pondered. "Will you take Vinci?"

I shivered. "No," I firmly replied.

While Ash and the others faded into the background, the ice between me and Mom thickened.

She was the first to relent. "Please," she pleaded.

I picked Comet off the ground, hugging him close, "I'm only allowed to carry six Pokémon on my person anyway. I can't."

Mom turned to my team, who had peaked around various corners of the house from where they were lounging before this whole standoff began.

"Would any of you like to keep me company while Crista is away? It get's very lonely..." she spoke to them.

All glanced at me for a sign of approval. The resolute expression fixed on my features left no room for argument, so they simply stared right back at Mom, the same resolution now on their faces. Well, all except Maple who was blissfully unaware of the temperature drop. She pranced and prattled happily to Mom, snugly fitting into her arms.

I slouched in defeat as Mom traded Maple's ball for Vinci's.

* * *

We left Mom with less of a fight than I had anticipated. She sent us away with treats and good thoughts, then her and Maple waved us goodbye. It's not for lack of trying that Maple didn't come with me. I attempted tricking, bribing, and forcing Maple to revoke her decision of staying, but Mom caught me at every turn. With honey, I might add. Maple and I never stood a chance.

"Who's Vinci?" Ash asked.

I squeezed my eyes shut, a brave act while walking down a bumpy dirt road. Reluctantly I brought the Pokéball to my line of sight. It had never left my hand, but I refused to acknowledge it ever since Mom passed it to me.

"He's, um... Well, he's a Pokémon..." I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand.

"I gathered," he arched an eyebrow at the ball. "I didn't know you're Mom had any Pokémon."

"She doesn't," I shrugged. "He belonged to my Dad."

Suddenly Brock and Dawn slowed their pace, lagging behind a few steps as Ash gently asked, "he's not around anymore, is he?"

I tapped my fingers over the red surface, a tingling constriction rising in my throat. "No," I practically whispered.

"I'm sorry," Ash said. He twined his fingers into mine, squeezing it, as our hand swung between us.  
I gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks. Still, that was a long time ago. I guess time doesn't mean much to Vinci though."

I tossed the Pokéball through the air. The release button hit square against the ground. It froze for a second, then fell, rolling to my feet.

"We always played. Drew pictures, made treasure maps, painted each others faces. Now Vinci never comes out. He was my Father's only Pokémon." I paused for a beat. "He was my first friend, and I haven't seen him in years."

Ash snatched the Pokéball up, eying it thoughtfully. "Bit of fresh air would do him good then," he chuckled. "He'll come out eventually, because I wanna meet him. Anyone who'd befriend Crista has to be more than a little crazy."

"Hey," I laughed. "What does that make you?"

"Well," his eyes went skyward in thought, "I'm better than crazy."

"So, better than a friend?"

His face flushed. I blinked a few times, puzzled. Before I could decipher his reaction Dawn leaned up by my side, a small smile on her face.

"Is all well?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Good!" she smiled brighter.

"Your mother was pretty insistent that you take that Pokémon," Brock commented, "I look forward to meeting him."

"Me too," Dawn chimed.

I smiled, "thanks. I hope you get to see him soon."


	22. Wish on a Meteor

Missing out on the festival wasn't so bad, because a few days later we attended another festival. The Johto Festival. Dawn won an egg there. Said egg hatched into a feisty Cyndaquil. And... speaking of feisty, Dawn's Mamoswine bombed her last contest. He lost his cool, and cost Dawn a ribbon, luckily her spirits quickly bounced back with the help of a good Pokémon battle.

A few days later, Ash left his Gliscor to train with an old man that specializes in air battles. As we left Gliscor, I couldn't help glancing over my shoulder, wondering if this was truly happening. It didn't hit me that he was gone until we visited the next Pokémon Center. Vicarious tears came unbidden to my eyes. Simply thinking about leaving a member of my own team behind with someone who's practically a stranger felt so unreal, but Ash informed me that such an event has occurred to him before. Suddenly, I remembered how Dawn left her Ambipom, and I couldn't stop hugging my own Pokémon. In an odd way I mourned Maple who no longer traveled with us. I never planned to say a last goodbye to anyone on my team, but now the possibility seemed more possible.

My declarations of love to every one of my Pokémon did stir up some confusion amongst them... and at the sight my my tears, Zip couldn't help her own. So, we wept. Creating a scene that worried Nurse Joy. At that point Brock proposed to her, promising something of happiness in these sad times.

In the end, Croagunk dragged both Brock and I out the doors. When I cooled off I gave Crogunk a questing look. With his usual nonchalance, he shrugged, and continued dragging Brock away. Then I pondered Maple and her well-being...

One phone call later I discovered that; "she's fine," and "way better company than you." Thanks Mom…

The next morning, Brock came in muttering something about Crogunk getting him lost in the woods. I stared at Crogunk then, and again, he shrugged.

So, minor interruption cleared, we continued our journey. Least till the next interruption reared its ugly head, more specifically, us getting lost in the woods.

"Whoa!" Dawn pointed to the sky as a ball of light shot up, then erupted into many, like a firework.

My eyebrows raised, "looks like Draco Meteor."

"What?" Dawn asked.

"It's a move only dragon types can learn, that's so cool! I've been searching for someone who knows it."

I dashed in the direction of the attack, stumbling upon an open rocky area as I exited the woods. Grinning slightly, I gazed at another Draco Meteor as it burst through the sky. The others caught up just in time for us all to get rained on with the aftereffects of falling meteors. After screaming and panicking for an extended amount of time, an elderly woman approached us.

"Children," the lady addressed us, "what are you doing out here?"

It was then that I noticed the Altaria. A dual Flying _Dragon_ type.

"Sweet!" I hopped with anticipation. "Did your Altaria blast up the Draco Meteor we saw?"

The woman paused as if she were studying me. "Perceptive thing, aren't you?" she calmly articulated.

"Well, I've been interested in the move for awhile," I offered a small smile then let out Tini.

The woman slowly angled her head to roved her eye over Tini's tall figure. Tini stretched and shook about, relaxing now that she could freely move around.

She smiled, "Well, I do believe that fate has brought us together today. I'm Grandma Wilma."

We introduced ourselves, then she invited us back to her home, and offered us tea. Lounging outside her home on a bench, we watched Altaria play with Pikachu and Piplup, cradling them on her large cotton-like wings.

"So, you can only train Dragon types, huh?" Ash asked after Grandma Wilma explained her work.

"Right," Grandma Wilma affirmed. "A trainer left his Altaria with me so I could teach it Draco Meteor. But it's just a beginner, so who knows where the meteors fall."

We all turned our attention to the rocky field, riddled with holes from dozens of previous attacks.

She continued, "of course, you can see why no one's allowed to pass through here."

"Certainly not a tourist attraction," I stared into my cup. "But, um, could we watch you two train a bit?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome," Ash enthusiastically agreed.

Brock smiled, "I would be really interested in learning about the way you teach."

"We'd really appreciate it," Dawn added.

"Of course." Grandma paused to take a sip of tea, "I'd be happy to. It's not a big secret, you know."

"That's great," Ash spoke the same time that I said, "so cool," to which we ended with "thank you!" in unison.

At that point I grinned at him, delighted to know he's as eager as me. However, he quickly resumed sipping his tea.

A rumbling caught our attention. Each of us, minus Grandma, shouted in surprise as a Shapedo-like dorsal fin cut through the ground directly towards us. It swam through rock with alarming speed, as if was treading butter

We visibly relaxed however, when it surfaced as a Gible.

Tini leaned tentatively over it, speaking some question in their language. Gible replied, and soon they were animatedly chatting away.

"Hah, back again I see," Grandma laughed. "You see, this little Gible lives in the forest very near here, and it appears to me that it might be interested in all of you."

Ash, friendly as ever, extended his hand in greeting. "How are ya? I'm Ash."

To which Gible immediately bit his head.

We all scrambled away from the chaos, but our Pokémon bravely rushed in to help.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu and Piplup struggled with Gible. Tini fished in her tail in attempt to break the two apart, but only succeeded in flinging Gible's teeth into Piplup.

Piplup panicked. Flailing and squirming around until it overwhelmed him into Dawn's protective arms.

Grandma Wilma, who seemed to enjoy their interactions, finally intervened by petting Gible gently on his arm and head. "Alright Gible that's quite enough, so let it go, please."

Gible seemed unaffected at first. Seconds later he abruptly released Piplup, observed Ash, then made a go at Grandma Wilma.

Grandma Wilma energetically avoided Gibles attacks, dodging and leaping at appropriate times, till she stopped him with a loving embrace. "Alright, that's enough for now. It's back to the forest for you."

Obediently, he trailed off in the direction of the trees.

"Amazing, Grandma Wilma," praised Dawn.

Grandma Wilma turned to Altaria, "Altaria, shall we get back to working on Draco Meteor? What do you say?"

"Altaria!" it happily agreed.

* * *

We stood in the far reaches of the rocky area surrounding her home. Tini watched intently as Altaria followed Grandma Wilma's commands, and created a magnificent Draco Meteor. Gible reappeared then, summoning up his own version of Draco Meteor which did not pop like a firework, but fell like a bomb. Right into Piplip.

"Piplup!" Dawn shouted, "you alright?"

"Gib gible..." Gible sounded dejected.

Grandma approached Gible, "Well, uh, not quite," she knelt down to caress him, "Gible's watching our work, and trying to copy Altaria, you see. But that. That was less of a Draco Meteor than a meteor, plain and simple."

Ash stepped closer, "So, then why don't you give me a shot trainin' Gible. What do ya say?!"

Pikachu encouraged him, and Gible happily agreed.

I also stepped in, "I'll pitch in my own as well, you up for it Tini?"

Tini joyously agreed, "Aair!"

At a safe distance, we directed Grandma Wilma's earlier instructions to our own Pokémon.

"Okay," I nodded at Tini, she smiled in reply. "First focus on collecting all of your Dragon type power." I nodded more as her body emitted a bright orange glow, "gather it in the core of your body." The energy looked like a sun growing at a point in her chest. "Finally face the sky and release!"

Across the way, Ash had already failed with Gible. Said failed attempt hit Piplup directly.

I warily watched as Tini struggled with the power. She coiled up, unable withstand it, holding it in until the power popped inside her mouth.

Tini whimpered then nudged her head into my arms. I comforted her with gentle strokes across her wings.

"You're fine," I soothed her.

"Better than fine," Grandma Wilma smiled. "Very good for a beginner. I'm surprised your Pokémon could muster the power at all. Concentration of power usually takes a good bit of meditation before it's even possible."

"Maybe we should meditate then?" I glanced at Tini.

"No no, since your Dragonair can summon the power I suggest jumping in headfirst. It's always funner that way," she chuckled.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked Tini.

She shook her head, blinking a few times, before happily agreeing with the suggestion, "aair!"

"Patience and affection," Dawn said, "isn't that what you said is the key to mastering the move?"

Grandma Wilma nodded.

At that point, since they could, Team Rocket made an appearance. They stole Altaria and made a getaway in their hot air balloon. But their attempts were quickly thwarted by Gible. He chewed through their specially made mecha Altaria, and aided in a swift Team Rocket blast off with his first successful Draco Meteor.

Gible did no victory dance, he did however, shoot a victory flare of another Draco Meteor. It failed this time... And hit Piplup. Again.

Grandma Wilma saw us off down the dirt road, after giving us directions to Daybreak Town. I thanked her for allowing us audience to her Draco Meteor, and she asked for us to visit next time we're in the neighborhood.

* * *

We met trouble in next town. Or trouble reacquainted itself with Ash... Eh. Well, it's Gible, he followed Ash and put the town's park into ruin. Bite marks out of each statue, bench, and trashcan. He also bit Ash's head, but that remains in tact. Anyway, since the Gible took a liking to Ash, he decided to capture it. Before he could do that however, Barry ran into us.. I say 'us' I mean Ash. And by ran into, I mean; he crashed his bike into Ash.

"Whoa, it's Barry," Dawn gaped at the scene.

"Hey, are you two alright?" Brock asked.

I raised a brow. "Funny how the one person Barry just so happens to run over, in this entire world and town, is Ash."

"Pain." Ash mumbled. "I'm in pain and of all the things to point out in this situation you choose that?"

"I just find it _pain_fully ironic that everything that can hurt us, is hurting you."

"Pip pip!" Piplup chirped in an outrage, gesturing meaningfully at Gible.

"And Piplup," I added.

"Well," Brock nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Ash is the sturdiest of our bunch..."

We sincerely nodded in approval to his comment.

Barry was the first to leap back to his feet. Ranting on to Ash about fines, and Pokémon battles they fought good and hard till Gible ate Barry's bike.

"The materials Gible consumes still astound me," I pulled my sketchbook out and began adding more to my entry on Gible. "Fascinating."

Barry sputtered, "Fascinating? Fascinating?! That's my bike!"

"Ouu, you're right... what will that do to his digestive system?" I scribbled down a new note.

"...this girl," Barry growled in defeat.

Despite his anger, when Barry discovered that Gible was wild, he jumped right to battling it. And promptly sent it flying. Ash saved the poor guy from a hanging off a cliffside a ways away, and Gible rewarded his valiant efforts with, well, himself. Ash caught Gible, and immediately got challenged by Barry. But Gible had trouble following commands, and lost. Afterward Ash lightly corrected Gible, and he happily chomped down on Ash's head in reply. Instead of showing the obvious pain he was in, Ash simply laughed about it.

We all watched from a distance as Ash talked with Barry of their battle.

I crossed my arms. "Wish he wouldn't act like he enjoys Gible eating his head like that. Gible disobeyed him in battle, and Ash basically does nothing about it."

"It's fine. Ash has dealt with disobedient Pokémon before, and Gible's not as bad as the others," Brock said with a smile.

I blinked back my surprise, "huh, really?"

"Yeah," Brock got a faraway expression, "The worst was Charizard. Took a nap during a match in the Pokémon League. And Ash lost."

I went bug-eyed, "What?!" After gathering a few glances I lowered my voice. "That's crazy. Why would he even considering bringing a Pokémon like that to- to-" I extended my hands out, floundering for a word. "Why did he let it get out of hand to begin with?"

Brocks eyes went skyward. "I don't know."

I bit my cheek, and crossed my arms. "Yes you do. You were there."

A mischievous glint found its way into his eye. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Aw, come on!" Dawn bounced on her heels, and pleaded with him. "I want to know too! Mamoswine still has that problem sometimes."

The conversation dropped when we decided to turn in for the day. Dawn persisted Brock for more information, and when that didn't work, she prodded me to ask Ash. I didn't want to outright ask for him to divulge a story to us. So, I decided to tell him one of mine first. Story-swap, always better. In the Pokémon Center lobby, after Barry left, I loudly collected everyone's attention with one word.

"So!"

They all rounded on me.

I cleared my throat. "Did I ever tell you how I met Tini?"

They glanced at one another, and said in unison, "no."

"Right..." I sheepishly rubbed my hands together. Where to start?... Zip's wide eyed, curious gaze caught my attention. "Zip!" I exclaimed. Zip beamed, pleased the story involved her. "Zip. Right. I'll tell you about how I found her too. Let's see... A week before I met Tini we had a mouse problem." I chuckled. "A Pikachu was eating through the wiring in Rowans lab. A shocking sweet tooth, Rowan called it. And since I was the youngest, they sent me in with rubber gloves to deal with it. The Pikachu had gotten in through some vents into the basement, but when I got down there, it had already left." I shrugged. "You can probably imagine my surprise as I tried to leave and tripped over an egg."

"The Pikachu broke in and left an egg?" Brock asked in shock. "That's almost unheard of... usually Pikachu look for a safe stable environment to raise a family."

To this Ash's Pikachu nodded.

Zip leapt into my lap to pull me back into focus, and urged me to continue.

I bit my tongue while watching her childlike impulse to curl securely into my lap and listen. This is Zip's life. It didn't occur to me earlier that she might be emotionally affected from learning of her origins. But her impatience and the fact that I already began, meant I couldn't stop now.

"R- Rowan said the same thing, basically. We kept the egg in a stasis container. The whole didn't sit right with me though, so I took the container into the woods. I wanted to return the egg." Zip's ears folded back at that statement.

I ran a hand over her forehead then continued, "I found her." Zip twitched. "After setting the egg down, I expected the Pikachu to take it and run. Instead she shocked me." everyone straightened up a bit to that. "It didn't hurt much, it was weird mostly. The Pikachu shook her head at the egg, and growled at me." My brow furrowed as I approached a part of the story I still didn't understand, "but she looked so sad. I lowered myself to her height thinking maybe she was scared, but she just shocked me again. So I told her _okay, that's fine_. The Pikachu's eyes started watering, and I really felt like the whole thing was beyond me at that point," I weakly chuckled. "I grabbed the egg, and sat down at her side. She looked all the world to me like a lost kid. So I said, _if you really must, say goodbye at least_. The Pikachu complied with that. She said some things... I couldn't understand, but the guilt was written all over her features..." I mumbled off. "Rowan said we could raise it in the lab, so I just left it there. Later on, I ended up taking her on my journey, and here she is."

Zip had a blank look on her face.

"That's really something," Dawn sniffed. She wiped a tear, and that's when I noticed the others solemn expressions.

"Yeah..." I recomposed myself, "now Tini. A week later everyone decided it was going to be a lazy day, so I spent it by the lake. That's where I also met Gregory..."

"Gregory?" Ash inched forward.

"He and his Charizard landed across the lake. I was so excited to see such a rare fire-type Pokémon, but he was only interested in getting rid of one of his Pokémon. He took his Pokéball, and tossed it right into the lake."

"What?!" They shouted.

"He can't do that!" Ash went on.

"Sunk all the way to the bottom too," I told him. "I dived in after it."

Brock chuckled, "good for you."

"Thanks." I grinned, "I took it to the Pokémon Center, and with Rowan, we returned it to Gregory. Gregory said he would properly release the Pokémon if I beat him with it. So, I accepted, and that's when I found out it was a Dratini."

Ash grinned, "did you win?"

"Yep," I chimed. "Tini let me capture her after that. Gregory flew off on his Charizard, and the rest is history. But in other news... Brock says you have a Charizard yourself Ash."

Ash's pulled back at the sudden spotlight switch, "yeah."

"And it was a rebel?"

"Yeaaah," he drawled. "When my Charmander evolved into Charmeleon, he wouldn't listen to anyone. It only got worse when he became Charizard."

"So, how did that change?" Dawn asked.

"I just didn't give up on Charizard. I finally earned his trust by staying with him when he was weak..." Ash trailed off down memory lane. "A Poliwrath froze him solid. It nearly put out Charizards tail flame, but I wouldn't let that happen. I kept him warm through the night." Ash's expression softened. "I never gave up, never stopped believing we could battle in harmony. And it happened. Now Charizards one of my best Pokemon!" He grinned.

Dawn smiled, "Wow that's great! I'll never give up on Mamoswine."

"Never give up..." I smirked, "there's that hardheadedness."

Ash chuckled, "hey. It worked, didn't it?"

"True," I conceded.

Zip yawned. It worried me whether or not the story affected her. She didn't cry, nor did she run. But that did nothing to tell me the contents of her thoughts. I grazed her cheek with my thumb. She rubbed her eyes, and leaned into my touch.

"Ready for bed?" I asked.

"Pichuu," she raised her arms as an affirmation.

I mechanically led her with me through the end of the day activities. It only hit me as I tucked her into bed what her reaction meant. Sure, the Pikachu I spoke of was her mother, but that knowledge was nothing to Zip but a story. After summing up our interactions, I finally understood, she thought of _me_ as her mom. Not physically, but emotionally. And as her trainer... I wasn't sure how to take that...


	23. Do Re Mi Me?

"Oh, it's you," a young woman said as she spotted me.

I looked left and right, but she was definitely speaking to me since she took my hand and... and stroked it... So, I couldn't help but ask, "excuse me?"

"I'm glad you're alright now," she smiled.

My sight darted to Ash, Dawn, and Brock. They merely shrugged.

"Y- yeaahh, me too..." I responded, increasing the force by which I drew my hand away since she would **not** let go.

She nodded, "good." Gripping my hand tighter as she continually bobbed her head.

"Do I-" I bit back the urge to command her to _back up_. "-know you?"

She had the decency to appear sheepish, "Oh my! Of course, of course! The other night you never glanced once at me. It's simply.." she laid a hand over her heart. "I couldn't leave a lone child to fend for herself, I hope you don't mind how I blabbered on myself."

"Me? I-? No. No, you're fine," I played along, hoping maybe an answer would crop up along the way. "I'm used to it. Um, where was it you said we met?"

"I didn't."

"So...?"

She scoffed, "well we were in the town park, silly."

"The town park..." I trailed off. "Really?" I scrunched up my nose. "And this was yesterday?"

"At night," the lady added. She ran a hand down my arm. I nervously backed up, breaking contact with her. "I do hope you're safe." A good long pause of her staring longingly at me ended as she suddenly scurried away. "I'll be off then. Ta-ta."

"Yeah... ta..." I took a deep breath then faced my friends in a half panic. "Have I been sleepwalking? Is this a thing ya'll aren't telling me, cause it's a pretty important thing that you're not telling me!"

"You haven't sleepwalked," Dawn immediately blurted.

"You knock out like a rock most of the time, trust me," Ash crossed his arms.

I glared at him, "really?" Pleadingly I turned on Brock, "really?"

Brock calmly gave the affirmative, "really really."

"Then what in the world was that?!" I threw my arms out to where the lady once stood.

"I don't think I want to know..." Dawn hid slightly behind Piplup.

After Dawn won her Daybreak Town ribbon, we decided to continue our journey to Sunyshore City, home of our final Gym. However, upon entering the next town I met with a peculiar problem. People's eyes seemed to follow me, like I had already visited and done something weird, even though I know for a fact we were about a mile off camping the night before.

"I've gone mad," I whimpered as a childs hand reached out to point at my face. The mother quickly hushed him away.

"You're not mad," Ash elbowed me away from clutching to his backpack. "You couldn't sleepwalk this far, and return to us without anyone noticing."

Brock intervened, "why don't we find the park she spoke of?"

Almost as soon as he said it, we found the park, but a crowd of people had gathered there to spectate a Pokémon battle. Before we could think to question anyone if they recognized me, the person in the battle itself stole our attention. Barry. He won surprisingly easily. Afterwards he informed us that his swift victory was due to the fact that he had all eight badges already.

"I'm getting sick of this!" I shouted at another staring stranger as we entered the Pokémon Center for lunch.

"Yeesh," Barry frowned at me. "What's biting you?"

"Everyone!" I exclaimed.

Before I completely lost my cool, someone caught my eye.

"Paul," I gaped.

Barry jumped right into introducing himself to Paul, requesting a battle, and even boasting about his progress. Paul brushed him off, telling him to battle Ash instead. Paul and Ash locked eyes then, the sparks of rivalry almost tangible through the air between them. Then he went his way out the door. Leaving a hostile aura in his wake.

So I quickly yanked him back, accidentally breaking the tension as Paul went momentarily off balance. Everyone went wide-eyed through our interactions that followed.

"Were you here, in this town last night?" I asked.

"Yes," Paul calmly smoothed the crinkle in his jacket when I let go.

"Was I here?"

Paul glanced at Ash, then headed for the door.

I grabbed his hand, "Please! All the townsfolk are giving me weird looks." I let go when he faced me.

"So, that wasn't you?" Paul crossed his arms, silently admitting defeat to his escape attempts. "The other day a girl who, by all appearances, was you went around the town... blowing bubbles."

I pursed my lips, "that doesn't seem so strange, but it definitely wasn't me."

"Yeah," Dawn stepped in, "her sleeping back was between me and Tini. One of us would've woke up if she moved."

"It was definitely strange," much to Dawn's annoyance, Paul ignored her and went on. "They came straight from your mouth. Like a Pokémon."

The color drained from my face "but... that's..." I tossed my satchel onto the nearest table and unlatched a specific Pokéball from the side. I clicked the release, but it was empty.

"Don't tell me you have a Ditto," Paul said condescendingly.

"No." I stared at the intricate design inside the ball, disbelief consuming my mind.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked as he gently laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Vinci," I breathed. "he's out."

* * *

I ran through town. A pulse thrummed in my ears, and I could feel my body vibrating with adrenaline. Attention from those in town no longer bothered me. I scanned faces, and watched every Pokémon for him. I don't know why I didn't notice earlier. Then again, childhood antics are far from what I would have been able to notice in the present.

"How do you know it's Vinci?" Dawn huffed as she caught up to me.

I walked with a quick pace while explaining, "When I was little Vinci would Transform into me to trick my D-Dad."

"Transform?" Paul questioned. "And it's not a Ditto? Is it an illusion?"

"Nope, no illusion."

"Then how?"

"Yeah, the only other Pokémon that can use transform is Mew," as soon as the name left his mouth, Ash looked shocked.

I nervously chuckled, "he's not a legendary, trust me."

"What does using Bubble mean then?" Brock inquired.

I stopped, "Well, it was one time... my Dad couldn't tell us apart, so he told Vinci to use Bubble." I smirked at the memory. "He didn't even think, just did it. Mom nearly fainted."

Dawn yanked at my sleeve, "Crista."

I looked at her, but Dawn's gaze was fixed ahead. Everyone froze the exact same way, and I knew from their expressions who it was before I saw him. Or, at the moment, her. I took a tentative step forward, voice lost. Vinci had duplicated me with astonishing accuracy. All the way down to my most recent attire, and hair style.

My duplicate tilted her head. She raised her chin to stare me down, and her shoulders tensed. I moved closer, Vinci moved back.

"You've got my attention," I addressed Vinci, voice shaking. "I- I'm glad you've finally come out."

His gaze fell to the ground. Then abruptly, he grinned. Vinci took a deep breath, and released with Bubble full force. Everyone scattered, dodging the attack. Then he quickly followed up with an illumination throughout his body. Before I could decipher the move his glow erupted into a fire encasing his entire being in a raindrop form. With a jolt he threw the flames from his body directly at me. I knew from the speed that it was unavoidable. I cringed and awaited the outcome.

"Crista!" my friends shouted in alarm.

But the attack slowed to a halt mere inches from my nose. I could feel the heat radiating against my face, hear the way it roared against the air. Yet remained still.

A grunt to my left snapped me out of a daze.

"Visi!" I gasped.

"Bay bay," he managed to grin at me. Though he was clearly struggling to contain the attack with his own Psychic powers. When it almost became too much, Visi swiped his arms apart, and the fire dissipated with it.

Something about the smile on Vinci's face told me he knew Visi would block him.

"Fine then, if you want to battle, I'm game. Visi?" I checked Visi. He regained his breath and smirked at me. "Thunderbolt!"

Visi collected the electricity, aimed for Vinci, yet couldn't go through with it.

"Banette..." he held the Thunderbolt, staring back at me so unsure.

Dawn seemed to understand and commented, "he's scared he'll hurt her."

"It's fine." I laid a hand over my heart. "I'm right here. Vinci's just impersonating me."

My copy crossed her arms behind her back. Leaning over slightly to deceivingly smile down at Visi. Her forearms began to glow, and that snapped Visi back into the offensive. He shocked Vinci, causing him to drop to his knees. Slightly sparking, Vinci swung his arms around. Light blue rings shot out at Visi. He avoided the first onslaught, but a second wave of rings hit him directly.

"Bay!" he yelped in pain. He skidded over the sidewalk then rolled to his feet.

"Hanging in there?" I warily asked. He nodded. "Great. Use Psychic!"

"Banette!" he summoned his power, and Vinci's body emitted a pinkish hue from it. Then Visi compressed him to the ground. Vinci strained himself to stand, but smacked against the cement as a rubberband result.

Vinci growled, his mouth glew then a strong icy wind hit us. Sparkling snow bit and punctured our skin, Visi and I held our best, but Visi had already taken too much damage.

"Bay bay!" Visi yelled over the winds. Zip popped out of her ball just as Visi went down for the count.

"Picha!" Zip rushed to defend Visi when the winds died down.

I blinked at the display. Zip has never really like Visi before.

Zip turned to me and snapped, "Pi picha!"

"Right," I caught myself. "Visi return," I recalled Visi then called the first move. "Zip use Flash!"

"Chuu," her cheeks sparked then the whole area lit like a blinding camera flash.

Vinci stumbled a bit and rubbed his eyes. He shot, and barely missed, Zip with a Mud Bomb. It spattered against the ground beside her.

"Now Thunder Wave!"

Blue sparks whipped and snapped from her cheeks. It shot at Vinci then he fell. Moments of silence later, he refused to stand, so I accepted that to mean I won.

Paul was the first to speak, "I've traveled over several regions, yet I've never seen some of those moves before. What in the world is that Pokémon?"

"That was insane," Dawn said from behind a lamppost.

Ash approached me, "are you okay?"

"Slightly frosty, but good," I smiled. Hesitantly I knelt to my doubles side. Vinci looked up with effort, still paralyzed from Zip's attack, and sadly smiled upon seeing me.

"I missed you," I told Vinci. I ran my hand over his head.

The clone's body turned white, it's form morphed, and became what it originally was.

"A Smeargle?" Paul asked, looking just as surprised as everyone else.

"Right," Brock held his chin in a thoughtful pose. "The only move Smeargle can naturally learn is Sketch. And Sketch is a move that can copy any move in the Pokémon world."

"What, seriously?" Barry looked at Vinci with renewed interest. "Where do I get one?"

I gazed at Vinci. His fur had become worn in color after all these years. Crows feet crinkled at the corner of his eyes when he smiled. And his eyes themselves carried a heavy weight; gone was that innocent gleam for adventure. Vinci's ears drooped a bit more, and he slouched a bit further, but when I looked closer I could see the life returning to him now.

His tail swung round, the thready tip of it vibrant red as it always had been. That tiny bit of hope hidden in his gaze as our eyes met only encouraged me to reconnect Vinci with who he once was. That playful, energetic, artist who believed the world was his his canvas. Well, the world not including mom's countertops.

"Where did your Smeargle learn those unusual moves?" Paul bluntly asked.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "My father caught him in another region far away. They traveled for years, so there's no telling precisely where those moves came from."

Paul seemed to consider this. "Let's have another battle sometime." he simply said and walked away.

"Whaaaat?!" Barry yelled. "Why battle her and not me?"

But Paul kept walking, rude as always.

I gave Vinci a Cheri Berry, then hugged him, "glad to have you back!"

"Smear," Vinci's voice sounded small and raspy. Although his expression showed pure bliss, "smeargle!"

Barry growled, "Ash let's have a battle, come on!"

"Okay," Ash sounded a bit unsure. "You coming, Crista?"

"No, sorry," I told him. "Me and Vinci should visit the Pokémon Center."


End file.
